Letters
by kingSnow33
Summary: What if Fred’s life is saved by Draco Malfoy and Hermione’s parents are killed instead? How does the story change? Will she stay with Ron who’s family is now whole while her’s is broken or will she turn to a once childhood enemy instead? I suppose we’ll find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary: If you go back in history and change one thing by reason alone everything else must change as well. That's what happens here. Draco saves Fred's life, Hermione's parents have been murdered and a series of letters between Draco and Hermione opens up a world of possibilities. Story begins at the final battle.

Disclaimer: The Story and the characters involved all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. I have also taken actual text from the books and those will be italicized, in quotation and bold" This is my first story so please be kind.

* * *

 **LETTERS**

" ** _Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" "You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee. "You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were —" The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart_ "...**

STOP —This is the moment. This is the moment when we change what is, what was and what shall be. This is the moment when we take speculation and fantasy and turn it into fact. This is the moment when we save a life. Before we resume, it is imperative that we remember when going back and changing history, Fate will demand compensation. In order to save one life we must take two.

BEGIN—Ancient stone rushes towards the Weasley twin. Intent on burying his lean body beneath its enormous weight. Without thought or meaning; out of pure instinctual terror, Draco Malfoy raises his wand. From his unwilling mouth, a voice that he will forever dispute was his own shouts "PROTEGO!" Suddenly an invisible wall of protection erects itself between the heavy stone and Fred's petrified form. Draco's shield felt larger then any he had ever produced before, but the blast from the exploding rock seemed stronger. It was enough to force all those around to drop to their knees.

The sudden change in position causes Draco to lose focus and the shield to falter slightly. Fear begins to contort the expression on Fred's face as he seems to realize that he might be unable to escape. Draco watches as Fred shuts his eyes and prepares for the shield to fall and his life to suddenly end.

Unbeknownst to him the Fates have already decided that on this day his death shall not come to pass.

Fred's acceptance of his demise reaffirms the Slytherin's determination to save at least one life in this devastating war. Willing every ounce of magical energy into his wand, Draco repeatedly shouts "Protego! Protego! Protego!" Afraid that if he were to stop not only would Fred die but his one chance of redemption would as well. He could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he put everything he had into forcing the shield to last. If any of the others present were thinking to offer assistance it was no longer needed. After only a few more moments the blast finally begins to subside, leaving only a few harmless stones tumbling to the ground.

The group collectively exhales a sigh of relief as everyone realized that for now the danger was kept at bay. Excluding Fred, who was still stunned by his near death experience the small ground turned to stare at Draco. Shock and confusion was evident on all those present including Draco himself, who took this moment to gape down at his hand. Which was still tightly clutching his wand. "You- you…." stammered Percy struggling to come to his feet. "You saved him." At this, Draco jerks his head up and prepares to deny his heroic moment. He chances a glance at Fred Weasley who had finally reopened his eyes. Clutching his chest the once wayward Weasley takes in a deep shuddered breath…and then another.

Previous history shall tell us that at this moment the final two breaths of Fred Fabain Weasley should have been forced from his cold, dead body. Instead, Fate has done the jovial ginger a kindness and granted him the final two of Wendall and Monica Wilkins. Who at this very moment were struck down by the Killing Curse. The wizard responsible for this was none other then Rodolphus Lestrange, who with an unnatural delight ended the lives of two innocents. This great sin was done on behave of his criminally insane wife Bellatrix, who relayed to him the story of the Mudblood that caused the family to lose favor with the Dark Lord. Satisfied with his extracted revenge he closes the back door of the Wilkins residence and begins to laugh. His jackal-like howl goes unheard by the Wilkins' neighbors who have yet to rise for the day. Shooting his wand upward Rodolphus covers the patch of sky above the Wilkins' home with the mark of a Death Eater and turns to flee. Leaving in his wake a stream of carnage and despair.

Hours passed and the war ended. Harry Potter, the boy who lived has finally defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Relief for the end of a darkness as well as a sadness for those who have perished has begun to spread throughout the Great Hall where Draco is now seated with his Mother and Father. They feel neither relief nor disappointment. The three are huddled alone in a corner; too broken to speak. And as too much has come to pass for any of them to meet the other's gaze confidently they coincide to sit in silence.

Having finally noticed the pointed and suspicious looks thrown in their direction Narcissa Malfoy suddenly rises from the table. With her hand out she speaks "Come". Her one word command is directed to Draco who looks up and takes his mother's extended palm. They began to walk hand in hand from the Great Hall. His Father instep behind them follows as his mother leads them down the long hall, through the gaping hole where the entrance doors once proudly stood and out the castle "We are going home Lucius, if we are to be arrested they will have to come to us. We will not give them the pleasure of humiliating the Malfoys with the whole of Wizengard watching."

Up until this moment Draco had been walking with his head down in shame, his mother's hand still clasped in his, guiding him. But after hearing her statement he turns to look in her direction. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She no longer spoke with the haughty tone women of prestige naturally have. He could sense the fear in her voice. She knew very soon she would lose her husband and son to Azkaban; her struggle to remain strong was evident.

Turning away once more Draco resumed watching his feet as they put distance between them and Hogwarts. He had long ago shed the naïve belief that he was untouchable. They would be coming, of that he was very aware. He would not fight the truth, he had caused too much damaged to avoid persecution. Accepting it had not made the reality any easier to swallow; there was just nothing to do to stop what was to come. Vanishing into thin air they Disapparated from Scotland to Wiltshire, where Malfoy Manor was waiting.

Draco and his family received two weeks of peace before the Auror's arrived. His father resisted. Draco did not. His outward appearance showed that he was calm and resolute. However inside he was disheartened. " _You must never reveal your true feelings unless there is something to gain from doing so._ " This had been a lesson drilled in him by his Father long before he began Hogwarts and he would not abandon it now. Some lessons were valuable. They were informed by a burly Auror with a large scar that ran down his right eye, that they would remain captives until official sentencing, which was not scheduled until the 4th of August. It was the only the 16th of May. At hearing this his mother sobbed, his father swore loudly and Draco proceeded to roll his eyes. He was unbothered by the news, his spirit could sink no lower.


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks passed and Draco and his father remained prisoners of Azkaban. His mother wrote him daily as he knew she would. He was unaware of how his father was fairing as he had not seen him since the day they'd arrived. His Father's last words before they were dragged to opposite ends of the prison had been Draco's name. He hated the weakness he heard in the older man's voice. A moment later he'd heard him yelled again.

He could only hope he was remaining stronger then he had the last time he was housed within these walls. With the dementors gone he supposed his imprisonment could have been worse. Not that it was anything he would wish upon his enemy, but having been forced to spend every waking hour of his vacation in the presence of a man whose idea of entertainment was to test dangerous and deadly curses on whom ever had disappointed him that day, he would choose solitude as his form of punishment any day. He had little to no interaction with others. Twice a day he was visited by an Auror. Never the same always different. He assumed this was to stop any sort of softening the Aurors might develop towards the prisoners. In his case he didn't think that would be an issue.

After his first night he realized that they would treat him as a non person. Never acknowledging his presence nor glancing in his direction. This was perfectly acceptable to Draco. He knew all that would be spoken would be accusations and allegations; none of which he would be able to deny. He knew what he'd done and denying it would get him no where.

Unlike when Azkaban was left in charge by those who fed on despair they could now make contact with the outside world. Carrier owls now made multiple trips to the long triangular prison. Any correspondences received were scanned throughly for concealment charms. This process was tedious and delayed any response he may have wanted to make. As only his mother wrote, he did not bother. He knew any response from him would give her hope. Hope that she was not fighting a lost cause. He wanted her to move on free of burden so he stayed silent. Hoping to discourage her by shunning her affection.

He was not allowed to leave the dark hole that had become his new home. There was no sunlight, no sound he could hold onto. There was nothing except four walls made of enchanted stone that even a powerful blasting spell would have trouble demolishing. One of the walls was adorned with a short chain connected to a larger bulky one; it looked to be large enough for an average man's neck. He supposed that was used for the volatile prisoner who attempted to attack the Aurors. Something he had no plans of doing.

The only furniture in the room was what he supposed was meant to be a bed, but felt more like rock and straw on a wooden slab. Which in actuality it probably was. After one full night on the bed he'd taken to sleeping on the floor; as it was loads more comfortable and he could actually get to sleep then. There was also one barred window that was cruelly placed as it was meant to give him a false sense of hope. After daring to peer through it one day he'd quickly realized it would show him nothing, no crashing tides, no owls delivering mail, no sky, no nothing. Only darkness. He understood complex magic enough to know that it was bewitched with an enchantment, similar to the ceiling at Hogwarts but instead of mimicking the outside sky this was meant to fill him with dread…..and it did exceedingly well.

When he'd risen that day there was something in the air that seemed off. Something that hadn't been there the previous day, nor the day prior. Something that seemed to want him to believe. Draco had dismissed this as wishful thinking and proceeded to count the minutes until nightfall. Until he could once again shut the world away. There was little else to do when you were shut away in a tiny stone tower in the middle of an always stormy sea. No matter, madnesses would most likely take him before old age did. Before he knew it he would be as deranged as his recently departed Aunt. That was something to look forward to at least.

The silence was when the truth arrived. Where he couldn't hide from all that he'd done. Staring straight ahead at the shadowed corner across him, he waited. Any minute now, as he had everyday since his arrival he would began to hear the haggard screams of Voldemort's victims calling out his name. Begging him to act, pleading with him to stop their torment. He would not answer nor would he pretend he could not hear them. He would listen, listen until the sounds died out. He'd attempted to shut them out before will ill results. They not only screamed desperately louder when ignored but clawed at the walls until he could hear breaking fingernails and cracking bones. Which hurt him more to hear then the screams themselves. He had come to accept the overwhelming fear that came with these moments as due cause. He had done nothing for them in life so it was only fair that they should haunt him in death.

When the Auror entered his cell to deliver his breakfast and the letter his mother had most likely sent days prior, the strange feeling he had earlier returned. He pretended not to notice the new person who had entered his cell. He stayed firmly rooted to his stop on the floor. Sneaking a look up he became surprised at what he saw. He realized that he recognized the burly and scarred Auror as the same one who'd arrested him and his father. If Draco was expecting conversation, and if he were being honest he was, he was left disappointed as the Auror set the tray on the floor, re-exited the cell and locked the door all while never saying a word.

With his shoulders slumped Draco slowly approached the tray and glanced down at the soupy substance that was to be his nourishment that morning. He frowned and shook his now shaggy hair after detecting a rotting smell coming from the tray. Deciding that his Mother was the better choice of the two; he picked up the letter. Almost immediately he noticed it was lighter then the four pages she usually sent. Mentally preparing for its contents he carefully tore the letter open and quickly read through it. Once completed he tossed the letter to the ground and threw his head back. "She can't be serious" He said outloud to the darkness. Sighing he picked the letter back up. He prayed he'd misunderstood her meaning as he reread the letter for the second time.

 _My Dearest Dragon,_

 _Knowing how greatly you despise useless chatter. A dislike I am sure, inherited from your farther. I will state my purpose quickly. The Malfoy name is severely tarnished and I am unfortunately unable to call upon any favors to grant you your release. Having no other alternatives I am forced to call upon Harry Potter. During the closure of the war I made what at the time seemed a terrible error in judgment and saved the young man's life. Because of this intervening a life debt is now owed to me. By the time you have finished reading this, which you will no doubt read several times, foolish child. I will have already spoken to said boy. I will force him to speak to Kingsley, who has been officially named Minister of Magic; to demand you are released. How remiss of me to overlook this these past weeks. I hope you will forgive me for any suffering that may have been caused to you by my forgetfulness, but you will be free soon my sweet boy. I will not have rest until you are back home._

 _With love always,_

 _Mother_

Frustrated was not a term he thought would adequately describe what he was feeling in this moment. Due to his current predicament there was little he could do to sway his mother from her current goal. If Draco was determined his mother was relentless. The mark of a true Slytherin, rare was the object of her desire that she would not acquire. What she failed to realized was that if there was a silver lining to his sentence, it was that he would never have to face Harry Potter again. The boy he tormented for six long years, he begrudgingly also owed a great deal. And no matter how much he'd grown in the last year, humbly facing your enemy on bended knee was not something he would ever be prepared for. Because of his mother's inane need to keep her only child safe he would no doubt have to face the savor of the Wizarding word again. He was more likely then not being very dramatic as doubted greatly that Potter would ever speak to anyone on his behalf. Life debt or not they still hated each other and that wasn't something likely to change overnight. Why his mother could not leave well enough alone was beside him. Pressing the palms of both hands hard into his eyes Draco began to get a very large headache. One that he gladly welcomed.

* * *

Hermione had taken to keeping in Ginny's room and not venturing out unless the other residents of the Burrow were in bed or elsewhere in the small home. Once she'd returned from Australia with Harry and Ron she had done little but sleep. It seemed the once exuberant girl now only had enough energy for the one task. After Voldemort's defeat Hermione had spent an additional two weeks in England attending the funerals of friends they'd lost and offering assistance to the Ministry in capturing rouge Death Eaters. Countless faces were burned in to her memory. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Lupin….. Tonks. Tonks and Lupin hurt the most. Their son would grow up hearing stories about the sacrifices they made from the mouths of others the same way Harry had. Teddy would never have the opportunity to know them as she had. He would thrive and grow trying to live up to a name but never truly feeling a part of the people who gave it him. Being now considered an orphan she understood the feeling.

Stifling her yawn she decided it was probably a good idea to wake. Hermione sat up in the spare bed she was occupying and stretched. She was still very tired but no matter how much she slept it was never enough. When she allowed her mind to slip off into unconsciousness her dreams were filled with either memories of the parents who died not recalling her or even understanding why they were being hunted or of that terrible night a mad woman tried to break her mind by torturing and maiming her with the same word that had been smeared on the walls in the house of her parents. Trying with great difficulty to stay in the present Hermione felt herself slipping.

She began not for the first time remembering how she'd stared at the word **MUDBLOOD** that'd been covered on the walls. It had been written several times using her parents' blood. The room in which she couldn't force herself to leave was most likely once a beautiful sitting room before it had been defiled by the derogatory word. She had tried very diligently to scrub it away refusing to stop scrubbing until Ron had forcibly pulled her away. Once she was restrained it allowed Harry to examined it. It had been discovered that it was protected by a strong sticking charm. She had been too stuck in her own despair to think of the numerous counter spells she knew that would have immediately washed it away.

Hermione shuddered at having to recall the day she'd finally found the home of Wendall and Monica Wilkins only to see the dark skull and snake floating above it. She remembered Harry telling her to wait outside while he looked around, but logical thought had left her and panic set in as she rushed inside only to find them dead. A soft knock on the door jolted her back to the present. Staring at where the sound originated from she watched as Mrs. Weasley pushed the door open. "I'm sorry dear I know you're still not up for company but a letter arrived, Harry wants to know if you can come down and read it. I wouldn't bother you if he hadn't insisted." Clinging to any reason to avoid her current thoughts, Hermione jumped out of the small single bed "Is Harry alright?"

"Oh yes, quite alright, the letter seems to have come from Narcissa Malf- ….are you alright dear?" Hermione, already heading down the winding stairway with Mrs. Weasley in tow paused after hearing the name. Panic was beginning to rise in her chest. This was another reason she'd stayed hidden away. Her crippling secret, the only thing she hadn't shared with her friends. Out of shame. Shame that a dead woman could still cause her to feel this much fear. She hated that hearing the name alone could caused her hands to tremble. Reminding her of what it was like lying on Malfoy's drawing room floor. While he, his mother and father watched as his deranged aunt Bellatrix repeatedly preformed the Cruciatus Curse on her. Forcing the bile that was threatening to come up back down her throat.

Hermione shoved her trembling hands down by her side and turned to smile reassuringly at Mrs. Weasley who was watching her with a quizzical look. "M'fine." Intent on putting distance between her and the watchful eye of Ron's mother Hermione quickened her pace. Reaching the final step she was greeted by a sea of flaming red hair and the bespectacled face of Harry Potter. Suddenly uncomfortable with the sad looks that were greeting her she moved towards the dining table and sat in the only available seat, which happened to be next to Ron Weasley. "would it be alright if I read the letter Harry?" She spoke, not looking at anyone in particular but needing something to keep her busy before someone thought to inquire about her health. She knew she looked dreadful, she hadn't needed a mirror to tell her that. She felt somewhere between a decaying corpse and half alive. She could only imagine she looked just as bad but she wasn't up for discussing why just yet. Harry passed the letter to Hermione's awaiting hands and she began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. As you may be aware my son Draco and husband have been held in Azkaban prison these last six weeks. My son is unfortunately being punished for the sins of his father. I will not guilt you into believing he is a victim of circumstance, I doubt you would believe such a notion so I will not waste the ink. I have exhausted all means of gaining him his release to no avail. And am now forced to call upon you to do me a service. I once scarified my own well being to keep you safe. After all my family has put you and yours through I would rather avoid requesting you to do something that will no doubt be a great strain to you. But you must understand, you are my last hope for repairing my family. As a life debt is owed to me by you, I humbly request that you speak to the Minister of Magic so that my son is granted leniency._

 _Forever your servant_

 _Narcissa E Malfoy_

Setting the letter down she looked up at Harry who'd been watching Hermione while she finished. Harry had informed them of Narcissa's assistance in the Forbidden Forest soon after the war concluded so this was not a shock to read. Opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted by Ron. "What a load of bollocks! Like you'd ever put your neck out for that slimy git. She must really be desperate if she thinks you're going around helping Death Eaters now"

"This isn't a matter of want Ron, Harry's has got very little choice in the matter " came Hermione's exacerbated reply. Although the situation was definitely intriguing she was admittedly only mildly interested. She really just wanted to go back to Ginny's bedroom and sleep until twilight, but Ron seemed intent on keeping her engaged in the conversation by continuing the fight.

"No choice! Of course he's got a choice, all he's got to do is avoid seeing Kingsley for a little while and then he won't have to do a bloody thing for Malfoy"

"A life debt isn't just a term Ronald-"

"I know what it is Hermione!"

Glaring at each other by this point Hermione continued through gritted teeth "it's a magical bond, a bond that can only be severed by repayment of some kind to the one who it is owed. She's made a request and his magic won't allow him ignore it"

Fred deciding this was as good a time as any to intervene spoke before Ron could make another biting remark "If you'd rather not Harry you can write back Malfoy's mum and let her know I owe Draco and if she wants someone to speak on his behalf I'd be more then willing. I remember the day he saved my life. I still have dreams about it. I was a goner one minute and the next, the ferret's pulling me back to the land of the living." Silence engulfed the group. Anyone who'd been there the day Draco saved Fred's life knew what he meant. If Draco hadn't responded as quickly as he had Fed would definitely not be here now. Filled with emotion Mrs. Weasley rushed across the full table to Fred, who'd been standing near the sink. Squeezing him in what reminded Hermione of a deadly viper grip; she engulfed her son. Not having enough time to respond before he was encased in his mother's arm Fred struggled against her. "MUM!….. get….get OFF me! You're bloody mad woman, stop it I cant breathe!…..STOP IT….. every time someone mentions the war... I think me and George should spend more time at the joke shop if this is how it's going to be." Tears now streaming down Mrs. Weasley's face she began repeatedly hitting Fred on the arm "You will do no such thing, you ungrateful child. I can't believ-."

"Oi, I lost an ear, why are you always weeping for him. All he's got is a few scratches, which I'm sure some are self inflicted" a grinning George shouted from his place at table.

Irritated at the joking manner of the room Hermione slid off her seat and pulled Harry to the side. They could still hear Molly shouting, which seemed to be getting more intense. Mr. Weasley could be heard making the rather foolish decision to join in thinking he could pacify his wife. It went without saying that it didn't seem to be working. Given Hermione's current mood she was less then thrilled with the added ruckus to the already rambunctious house. Finding a secluded spot away Harry turned and placed both hands firmly on Hermione's shoulders, which caused her to almost immediately shrink away. Ignoring her reaction he stared intently in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking and I've already decided Hermione. Malfoy's mum's right; if she hadn't done what she did to save my life I'd probably be dead. Really I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We're all really worried about you. You haven't been making much of an appearance since we got back and I didn't know what else to do to get you out of that room."

Guilt would have been the appropriate response to her best friend's statement if she had been in the correct frame of mind; seeing as she currently wasn't, frustration was what she actually felt. "That's because I'm not alright if you hadn't noticed. I'm not sure what you're all expecting from me right now. I've got nothing and no one, I'm completely and utterly alone and I'm frightened." Seemingly expecting her response Harry shook her shoulders slightly. "Mione you're not alone, they're loads of us here. We just want to help you. Trust me I know what you're going through" "Of course you understand Harry! Of course you do! blimey, everyone in the whole bloody world understands!" Not sure where her anger was originating from Hermione pulled away from Harry's grip and turned towards the landing step."I just want to be left alone."

Not bothering to look back when she'd made the last comment she ran up the stairs. Needed to get away as she could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. She knew she wasn't the only one to lose her family or the only one to even lose someone close. There were those in worse positions like Neville, whose parents were still here but were so far gone death seemed like a kindness. It was selfish to believe she was alone in her pain but that's what she felt. Everyone else seemed to be handling life a lot better then she. Everyone seemed to be preparing for the next stages of rebuilding while she was stuck in her own misery.

Back inside Ginny's bedroom Hermione threw herself face down onto the bed and groaned loudly. She refused to stay in this position for too long, she knew staying idle would cause her mind to take her to places she wasn't ready to visit. Shooting back up she began scavenging through Ginny's drawer until she found a spare quill and piece of parchment. Her matted hair covered her face as she sat down and wrote. She wrote until her hand began to feel cramp and sore. The poor penmanship scarcely looked as if it were her own but she kept writing. She pressed the quill hard and aggressively until she was sure it might snap under the pressure.

Finally satisfied that she had made her point she rose from the desk and snuck into Ron's bedroom; hoping he and Harry were still below. The muffled voices confirmed that the Weasley and Harry were still enjoying each other's company. Once inside she scanned the layout for Pigwidgeon. Assuming he was resting in his cage which was currently being covered by one of Ron's jumpers she approached it quietly. Once the covering was removed the erratic owl began to hoot and flutter loudly. "Shh...shush Hush you silly bird, everyone will hear" Calming immediately at her stern command. Hermione reached to release the latch, "now I need you to take this to Kingsley and quickly. Do that and come straight back. Understand?" Thrilled by the prospect of being requested for a task; the small owl presented his leg so that she was able to attach the letter. Opening the window the diminutive bird took flight. Hermione watched until he was no longer visible.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten days passed and the letter was pushed to the very back of Draco's mind. He'd reread it six more times until he had finally convinced himself that his mother was expecting too much and that Potter would much rather let him rot then see him a free man. Archenemies didn't do that sort of thing for one another. Unless it was to show the other in a poor light. His mother hadn't written him since and he was beginning to worry. He knew deep down that no matter what he'd done or said or in his case not said, his mother would never abandon him.

That morning when he'd gotten up he decided he would ask the Auror if he could be given parchment and a few scrolls to write his mother. He would swallow his pride and the possible embarrassment he would feel if his request was ignored just to find out if she was alright. He needed to know, his mother was the only thing of importance to him. Hearing the door opening Draco prepared himself. Before he could think to phrase the question the Auror who entered informed him that he would meeting with the Minister of Magic today. A response was apparently unnecessary as the very next minute he was being pushed out of the damp hole in the wall that had been his cell and down to the Apparition point. Once there he began to allow himself to briefly believe that the meeting was in regards to the letter but as soon as the thought entered his mind he quickly banished it. He realized that it had been several days now and Kingsley would most likely respond at the swiftness for a request from Harry Potter.

Thinking about the large intimidating man in an uproar to assist Potter caused Draco to laugh. He imagined Kingsley falling over himself to do every moronic task Potter demanded of him " _Fetch me the post….take a note Kingsley."_ A barking laugh slipped from Draco's lips; just as he was about to lose himself in the humor of his imagination he embarrassingly became aware that he had an audience. He covered his moment with a series of coughs and went back to his bored unbothered expression. Back in the now, Draco took note of his surroundings. He was currently seated in one of the most uncomfortable chairs known to man. He assumed they were more for show then actual comfort. As there were twelve very lovely hand painted chairs, adorned with an intricately stitched pattern emphasizing the aesthetic around the room. Six on each side of the entrance. They really added a touch of elegance; that is until you were forced to use one for its actual design purpose. Then all appeal was lost.

Other then the horrible chairs the waiting area was quite beautiful. It was an oblong shaped office lined with windows looking down at the Ministry workers coming and going. There was a long blue runway style carpet leading from the grand entrance doors towards the receptionis's large mahogany desk stacked with reports. Draco arrived with three very large Aurors who never left their original formation. One on either side of him and the last waking closely behind. When they'd up to the desk Draco noticed that behind the huge stacks of files piled on every inch of the desk was a blond dully dressed witch. The woman never looked up from the report she'd been reading. She took his name from the dark haired Auror to Draco's left and told them to pick a seat and wait. That had been an hour ago.

Bored with observing the room Draco began studying his reluctant babysitters. They looked to be all brawn and very little brain, they reminded him greatly of Crabbe and Goyle; not a functioning brain cell between the three of them. Dumb as they looked they probably had cat like reflexes and knew an abundance of defensive spells that would put him out of commission for a month. He wished he had someone to talk to. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually spoken to anyone outside of himself. He would have risked conversation with the Aurors if they hadn't looked as if they thought any comment from him was going to be a Curse. A curse they would be forced to defend themselves from. He knew when not to push his luck.

Strangely, he had not come across them during his stay in Azkaban. He'd also never met them prior to his stint there. Having visited the Ministry on several occasions during his youth with his father, he knew the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was one of the larger ones but he didn't think it was large enough where he could go almost two months and not see the same face more then once. The reason was most likely the number of Death Eaters still at large. With a large amount of dark wizards, giants and dangerous Werewolves still free the need for extra man power to bring them in was mostly great.

 _Death Eater_ …That was his title now, he bore the mark of one so by reasoning alone that made him a Death Eater….. a captured Death Eater. His new train of thought brought him back to why he was waiting to speak to the Minister of Magic. His sentencing was the other possible reason for his summoning. That seemed more plausible but why he was having a private meeting with the man one could only guess. Maybe his mother was here and that was the cause for the delay. Maybe she was still attempted to buy him his freedom.

He thought about how long he would stay a prisoner, very few who entered Azkaban walked out freed. You either died like a caged animal or if by some stroke of luck broke out. Azkaban was the last stop for most. That had to be why he was here. Why else would a 17 year old boy need the amount of security that he was required to travel with. If he were being freed one Auror would be sufficient enough or even none at all. There would be no need for the dramatics. He would be returned his wand and sent on his merry way. They probably assumed he knew some secret dark arts; having been forced to spend quality time with a man well versed in them. He could understand the need for backup. But if only they knew the nightmare the experience had actually been, perhaps then they'd take pity.

Feeling his bum going numb Draco tried to readjust his position, but receiving a death stare from the Auror seated immediately to his right Draco decided against making anymore sudden movements. Past the point of boredom, Draco thought it best to try and get some sleep. It didn't seem he would be seeing anyone anytime soon. He was exhausted; his only moments of peace were for the few hours at night when his mind would eventually go blank. While awake he was constantly hounded by those hallowed screams.

Not even a second after he'd decided to shut his eyes the blond witch behind the desk finally looked up. "The Minister can see you now Mr. Malfoy." At hearing her incredibly nasally voice Draco shot up from the chair, his lower half thanking him tremendously. He wasn't sure how she knew the Minister was available to speak with, as there was nothing in the room to give her any indication of that, but he wasn't going to doubt her. If she said he was free he was free. He took a few steps towards the large black double doors located behind the witch who was now once again reading the file in front of her.

Draco put his hand on the brass door handle before realizing there were no loud clunky steps accompanying his. Turning his head he noticed that the three Aurors remained seated, he paused thinking they were just taking their time. Bodies that large probably didn't move very fast. After starting at the three men for more then a minute Draco decided that they were not going to be apart of his conversation with Kingsley. Turning back to the door Draco opened it, the sight before him floored him. There seated in four of the five chairs in Kingsley office was the Minister himself, his mother, Harry Potter and one of the Weasley twins. In all his years at Hogwarts he had yet to distinguish who was who.

Shaking his head he realized he'd been staring at the group for too long. He took a step forward and walked into the office, once completely inside he closed the door behind him. "Mr. Malfoy come, please join us." While speaking the Minister gestured towards the empty chair next to his mother. Walking swiftly across the room Draco kept his eyes trained on his mother, who smiled reassuringly at him. Once seated Draco realized that not only was he now directly across from the Weasley boy but the bloody chosen one himself. He hated the natural need to shrink away from them. Forcing himself to sit up straight Draco glanced strongly at the two in front of him. Too much had changed for him to fall back into his cowardly ways.

As Kingsley was seated at the head of both pairs he took the opportunity to address all present. "Mr. Malfoy, as I am sure you are aware, your mother has been campaigning quite diligently on your behalf. I will be quiet frank in saying that up until this very moment there was absolutely no thought spared in regards to your release. Many will say your imprisonment is justified." At hearing this his mother turned her long gazelle like neck and glared at large man.

Kingsley unfazed glanced back at Draco's mother and continued "but there are also those who would not see a boy barely of age jailed for the crimes of his unfortunate family." Kingsley paused and continued to glare at Draco's mother, silently daring her to rebuttal. When she wisely choose not to Kingsley moved to glance at Draco. "You have been lucky young man. You have three champions who have put their reputations on the line for your defense. Despite what they have said I would hear what you say."

Knowing he would have to speak on his own behalf at some point but nevertheless terrified of having to do so Draco gulped. Taking in an unsteady breath Draco tried to quickly gather himself. "Minister I am not asking for anything. Despite what my mother may have lead you to believe. I know what I have done and I know there have been lives lost because of those actions. All I can tell you is that I would do anything for my mother and father and I know they would do the same for me. I will never stop being sorry for what I have done but I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Staring intently back at him for a long moment Draco thought that maybe the man may not have heard him. More silent moments passed with Draco growing more and more sure that he'd said the wrong thing. He was still deciding if he should repeat himself when Kingsley rose from him seat and extended his hand towards Draco. "Use your second chance wisely Malfoy. There will not be another."

Draco couldn't recall the moment he got up to shake the Minister hand nor exiting his office. He'd been too stuck on the silence of the two other gentlemen in the room. He had honestly been expecting some speech from Potter or some wise crack from the twin but no, nothing they both remained silent. Once back in the waiting room he no longer saw his three guards. In this instance reality sunk in. He was free, he was going home. He hadn't actually thought it was possible but his mother had done it. She'd got him out. Before he could fully allow the bliss he was feeling to consume him a hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around "Malfoy."

Turning, he came face to face with a stone faced Harry Potter. He should have known Potter would never be able to leave without saying something. No matter how noble he appeared he had an annoying habit of always wanting the last word. He prepared himself for whatever speech the other boy had planned. "I would've done it anyway. Just so you know. I would've spoken to Kingsley sooner, but I was away when you were arrested. I just want you to know your mother didn't have to write me. She didn't forced me into it I guess is what I mean. I was there the night with Dumbledore." Up till this point Draco was having a hard time following Potter's unfocused remarks but at the mention of Dumbledore he immediately felt sick to his stomach. It was a night he would forever regret. "I saw you lower your wand. That's why I would've done it…um anyway here, Hermione wrote this. I think you should read it."

Taking the letter from Potter's hand Draco stared at it. He now recalled that Kingsley had said "three champions…." He assumed he had meant his mother at the time. Now he realized what a foolish thought that had been. Apparently Draco's silence gave Potter the impression that their conversation was over. While Draco continued to stare at the letter Harry Potter nodded his head and turned to join the red headed twin. The sudden movement caused Draco to look up; realizing he was alone he spun around quickly. Locating Potter he rushed after the two, who had began walking away. Before they could exit the room he called out Harry's name. He hadn't known Potter had been there that night, but he recalled Dumbledore speaking to someone before he'd disarmed him. He supposed it made sense now. Potter was always hiding in the shadows. "Thank you, you as well" he turned his head slightly to face the ginger boy "I know I hardly deserve it but thanks anyway." The seriousness of his statement was broken by the laughter that came from the Weasley. "Think nothing of it. You and I anyway are even now. You save me, I gallantly rush in to save you, see." Unsure of how he was meant to respond Draco just stared. Rooted to the spot Draco watched as the two boys waved there goodbyes; left the room and climbed on to the awaiting lift.

Throwing himself down on the plush bed, Draco spread his arms wide. He was finally home, a place he never thought he would see again. The softness of the bed felt like heaven. He'd never take this small comfort for granted ever again. He and his mother left Kingsley's office by floo as the Minister thought it was better for them to leave as inconspicuously as possible. Sitting back up, his eyes landed on the letter that Potter had given him. He'd thrown it down on the small table by the fireplace when he'd made his way upstairs to his room. He had told him it was written by Granger, what the girl could say for him was beyond him but he was now curious. Picking up the obviously ready and refolded letter he viewed her words. He'd never seen Granger handwriting before but he didn't think it would be the mess that was before him now. It looked as if she'd written it rather quickly. Which would account for the legibility of it. Moving on from the style of writing Draco began to read her words.

 _Dear Minister Shacklebolt,_

 _It has come to my attention that you are keeping Draco Malfoy prisoner. What do you honestly hope to gain? Do you believe he will tell you where the other Death Eaters are hiding? Do you think Voldemort gave him some secret to keep before he died? I am very disappointed in you sir. Have we not had enough? Has the whole of Wizard kind not suffered enough? We have survived a war and now is the time for us to come together. To show that no matter the amount of magical blood, we are united. We do this by forgiving our enemies. By extending our hands to them now, even when they pushed all beneath them away. We show them the correct way to behave. I am requesting, no I am demanding that you release him. You are wrong if you believe that that one Death Eater locked away will heal us. That is 17 year old boy you have imprisioned. He never lifted a wand to cause harm to another. You incite hatred by using him as the face of evil. I have had enough of fighting and separation. Draco made one mistake. Yes that one mistake caused a domino effect of other things but he also tried to make up for it. When does he get to truly gain forgiveness, when do we stop punishing him? Remember this will not be the first time the Ministry has sentenced a good man to hell. I remind you good sir of Sirius Black._

She didn't sign the letter but the tone of it left no doubt who'd written it. In it she wrote that he hadnt harmed anyone but she was wrong. He had done many things that he was ashamed of. Sure he had done them as a means of survival but he was ashamed no less. He couldn't form word or thought at her unexpected defense. Sitting her letter down on the bed he wished he hadn't read it. He didn't deserve her defense. He had never done a thing but try and bring her down and put her in what he thought was her place. And yet in his lowest moment she thought of him. She shouldn't have done that. He wasn't entirely sure he would have done the same if the tables were turned. He didn't come across people like her. He was surprised people like her existed and he never bothered to get to know them …..great one more thing to be ashamed about.


	4. Chapter 4

" ** _You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it. You have been inside my vault at Gingotts! Tell me the truth, tell me the truth…_** " Pain, unbearable pain shot through her body as she began convulsing. The blood curdling scream that escaped her could be heard through the empty house. She wanted it to stop, she tried to make it stop. Everything hurt and she was afraid. She just needed it to stop. She knew she would die if it didn't stop. Sitting up abruptly Hermione was jolted from her nightmare. She took several deep calming breaths while she surveyed the room she'd woken up in.

This wasn't Ginny room as it was larger and there was less in it. No posters covering the walls and no photos of friends she knew, but more importantly then the decor was the fact that she wasn't bleeding on a stone floor, she was sitting up in a plush bed. Damp from the amount of perspiration that was still dripping from her body she threw the large throw covering her body off. Slowly but surly she convinced herself that she was not at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead and she was safe. Well as safe as someone in her current state could be. Physically there was nothing wrong, there was no force or beings in her presence trying to cause her harm, which she viewed as a plus. But mentally she was broken; she felt disturbed and dislodged.

She wanted to be alright; she really really did. There was a time when everything was fine and nothing and no one could harm her, but that changed the moment she allowed herself to truly believe Voldemort was dead and never coming back. That's when the damn surrounding her mind; the one she hadn't realized was there broke and the nightmares flooded through. She'd been in survival mode for six months searching for the Horcruxes. The moment she relaxed and realized that that was no longer needed her mind burst open and she began to remember everything. She remembered all that she, Harry and Ron went through. She remembered all the things that her mind had protected her from.

Being captured by Snatchers, taken to Malfoy Manor, all that happened there and in the end losing her parents. Every time she suffered a piece of her would become a little tained, a little more defiled and little more destroyed. She didn't feel like herself any longer. She didn't feel like she belonged to her life any longer. She needed distance.

Two days after she'd sent her letter to Kingsley Ron tried to ambush her into talking. He'd barged into his sister's room while she'd been hidden away under a quilt. He was steaming and red in the face as he angrily threw the door open. After it hit the wall she'd jumped from her position in bed and held her chest tightly. Her heart began to pound ferociously in her ears. The sudden burst of noise caused her entire body to tremble with fear. She couldn't hear, she couldn't breathe; she couldn't focus on any one sound in the room. Ron hadn't noticed a thing; if he had maybe he would have thought better of shouting at her. He screamed until the whole of the house arrived to the small hall outside the door to watch his outburst. She'd been having a pretty strong panic attack by this time and was taking in so many quick breaths she thought she might faint at any moment. Unfortunately for her Ron took her frozen body as a refusal to comply so he reevaluated and tried to bribed her. He'd told her he would do anything she asked if she would just get better. She couldn't understand why he didn't realize how hard that was for her. Hermione was still unable to calm her racing heart and Ron not sure what to do to get her to speak dropped to his knees and begged. Tears steadily ran down his face as he pleaded with her to let him in. _"I just want you to be ok please please let me help you...Please talk to me Hermione."_ She could barely recall the strain in his voice or the crestfallen look etched in his face; but what she could remember, vividly so was the look on Mrs. Weasley face as she picked Ron up off the floor and led him out of the room.

That look was all it took for her to decide she would be vacating the property as soon as possible. She didn't want to face the blame behind it. Yes, she was aware she was causing Ron pain by refusing to rise out of her own misery. Yes, she was aware she was putting a damper on everyone residing at the Burrow by constantly shutting them out and snapping at them when they attempted to help but they didn't understand. She hardly understood her own pain. And if she didn't understand something she knew they absolutely couldn't.

Harry claimed he knew but the fact was he'd been only a year when his parents died. He didn't have the memories and laughter she had. She supposed he'd grieved through Sirius' death but he had only known Sirius for two years before he was killed. He didn't have the years she had. And absolutely none of them had been tortured. She still carried the ugly mark Bellatrix had left her with; a reminder of what she thought of her. She hated the reason for the torture, it wasn't because the insane woman thought she'd single handily broken into her vault. No, she'd done it because of blood or lack there of. She had no blood tying her to the Magical world. She had nothing to show that she belonged there. She'd done everything she could to prove she was better, to prove she deserved the gift the universe had granted her. But no it wasn't enough. Not to them.

After the incident with Ron, Hermione packed everything that she could say without a doubt was her possession and vacated the Burrow. She'd left a note but after holding the quill in her hand for several moments and not moving it she realized there were no other words she could think to include but the simple goodbye she'd already written. She left it at that and walked out not looking back. She put every ounce of energy she possessed into finding a new place to live. She'd lucked out when after spending only one full day of searching she'd stumbled across a muggle ad for small cottage that was available right away. She phoned the number listed and moved in that same night.

She'd been in Waverley for a total of twelve hours before Harry and Ron arrived. If she'd been in her right mind she would have been concerned with how easily they'd found her. But she hadn't been in her right mind nor was she concerned. She supposed it was one of the perks of being two third of the golden trio. They now had a plethora of contacts they could rely on when they needed to locate something or someone.

She'd let them convince her to let them stay for two days. She knew it was a scheme to convince her to come back to the Burrow, but she wouldn't be swayed. All she had to do was remember that her dreams and the screams that followed were getting worse. She was now very jumpy and extremely paranoid. She needed to be alone, she needed silence so she could try and find herself again. As monumental a task as they may be she needed to do something.

She had been unaware that before she'd twisted their minds her parents had left her everything they owned. Because of her current circumstances she was more then glad of it, as she was unsure of how to proceed through life at the moment. Financially she would be alright for a bit but not forever. Before they'd left, Ron approached her and apologized for the incident at the Burrow. He'd held her tightly and whispered that he loved her before pulling back and leaving a chaste kiss on her check. She hadn't reciprocated anything he'd done. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she did she really did. She just didn't know how someone who was particularly a ghost supposed to love a living healthy being.

During their stay Harry and Ron informed her that they would be beginning Auror training soon. They both seemed pretty thrilled about the idea. Kingsley has offered her a position as well. The owl who delivered the letter never got a chance to leave before she'd sent him flying off again with a one word response. NO. She was trying and failing to win a battle with herself; she just couldn't find it in within herself to fight another person as well. Dealing with herself was tasking enough.

Climbing out of bed she crossed the room and turned on the bedroom light. Yawning she turned and walked towards the large bay window. Seating upon the window seat she crossed her legs and watched as the wind blew the lone tree outside. The leaves tapped softly against the window pane. She found comfort in the shadows and continued to stare. She couldn't hear a thing and she liked that, she spent so much of her day trying to force the sounds from her mind that any moment she could find silence she glady accepted. She was completely absorbed and focused until the darkness broke way for sunlight causing her to frown. Realizing that a new day was beginning she decided today she would make herself tea.

She was bored of staying in bed all day, she wanted to calm her ever stormy mind and bring herself back to the land of the living. She moved through the house very stiffly. The longer it took her to reach her destination the more she wanted to turn back and climb back into bed. She passed a large mirror in the hall and stopped when she caught glimpse of herself. Her hair had always been unreasonably curly but now it looked to be knotted in several places. Her once clear skin was pale and spotted. There were also deep dark circles under her eyes. She now carried herself with a odd slump; her shoulders and back hunched over. She looked as if she hadn't bathed or eaten in a few days. Which she hadn't, there was also an old stale stench emitting from her pores.

Deciding she couldn't bring herself to care enough about her current appearance to do something about it she turned away from the mirror and continued on to the kitchen. Once there she filled up the old kettle that came with house with cold water. The hot refused to work and none of the spells she'd tried had fixed the issue. Most likely because she'd given it very little effort when she'd tried to rectify the issue herself. Once the kettle was on she sat at the small island and looked down at her chipped dirty nails. Maybe she'd bathe today as well.

 _Tap Tap_. The sudden sound broke through her examination. She instantly clinched both fist and tried to force her anxiety away. "It's not there, it's not there. It's not there." She repeated the mantra several times over. The sound wasn't real. She knew this. Her mind would often turned mundane sounds and shadows into more then what they were. A leaky tab could turn into a blade sharpening. A creaky floor board made her think of the snatchers appoarching. _Tap, tap_. Abruptly standing, the chair she'd been sitting in slammed to the floor. She needed to go back to her room. She wasn't ready to deal with this. She just wanted to go back to hiding away.

The tapping sound could easily be mistaken for a woman's heeled shoes. A vile evil woman. She couldn't do this. Ignoring the tea she was planning to make she turned towards the entrance way. TAP….her hand paused on the door frame. She turned back to look around the room. Maybe it was something else. There were only two windows in the kitchen and they were both covered as she did not want to glance out them. They reminded her of the life she once had but now didn't know how to live it. Tap, tap, tap. Opening the window where she thought the sound was coming from she discovered a regal Eagle Owl sitting on the ledge waiting for her to allow him entrance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Quickly opening the window the bird jumped inside. She noticed a letter tired to one of his legs. She couldn't think who would be writing her as she had made it perfectly clear that she had no intention of speaking to anyone and that they would have to wait for her to reach out to them. Reaching for the letter she pulled her hand back and stared at the bird before her. She knew this creature, she was sure. She couldn't remember where she'd seen him before but she had several memories involving said bird. Unable to place the memory which the bird belonged to she gave up searching her mind for it. Once more reaching for the letter she untied it from his leg.

The outer layer had one word written on it. Her name. Whoever had put it there took care to make it as beautiful as the golden ink it was written in. Curiosity getting the best of her she turned the letter over and immediately recognized the seal on the back. She knew she'd seen the bird before. Proudly pressed into the cream coloured parchment was a checkered green and black shield with a large black M in the middle. On each side were two black dragons, a pair of crisscrossed spears and several snakes. On the very bottom of the crest was a banner with a phrase written in Latin, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. Purity will always conquer.

Enraged that Malfoy would write her and include his family's disgusting crest on it she tore the letter into as many pieces as she could and dropped them to the floor. Turning back to the eagle owl she placed both hands on her hips. "Now leave and tell that ferret to never write me again!" She attempted to shoo the bird out the still open window, but obviously he'd been given different instructions. Spreading his large wings he began to rise towards the ceiling. "Get back down here!" Jumping up in an attempt to garb the bird out of the air he rose even higher.

All the flapping he was doing was causing quite a commotion in the enclosed room. Deciding she would try a different tactic she reached down to pick up the chair she'd knocked over. Midway to the ground she noticed the recently shredded letter was now whole as if it had not been touched. Picking it up she stared at it long and hard. Tearing it in half again she watched as it magically repaired itself, it took her a moment before she finally understood what was happening. " _Dulcemque Reficiendam_ , smart move ferret." It seemed Draco had planned for this. The letter had been charmed so it would repair itself from any damaged she caused it. She could either waste time by attempting to get rid of letter and the annoying bird or she could get over it and read it. "Fine, look I'm reading it!" She shouted up to the hovering bird. Only when he was convinced that she would actually be reading the letter did he glide down and sit on top the island next to her. Turning it over once again she ignored the Malfoy Crest this time and tore the back open.

 _Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _I hope you are well. You will have quickly discovered that you are unable to destroy this letter. Nor will you will be able to get rid of Orion until you have read its contents. Knowing you as I do I assumed you would not welcome a conversation with me. I sincerely apologize for any ill feelings this letter may leave you with. Know that it was not intentional. There is something that I need to say to you. Something that I have to say to you. I spent two months, eight and a half weeks, forty days locked away with all the other criminals. Not that it was undeserved nor am I complaining, these are just facts. While there I was forced to see myself, see what I had done, see who I was. I unfortunately discovered that I didn't like the person who'd done all the things that I had. I need to apologize to you. I've seen so much more evil then I ever care to see but your suffering shall always been the thing that haunts me the most. I am hopeful one day I will earn your forgiveness, for now I will simply thank you for you assistance with the Minister and once again apologize for any pain this letter may cause you_

 _You servant_

 _Draco L, Malfoy_

Looking up at the bird she snarled. "Don't move beast" storming out of the kitchen Hermione ran back to the bedroom and began to write her reply. He apologized for her suffering. Ha. She'd been aware when she'd written the letter to Kingsley that there would be a reply from the Malfoy Family. She been prepared for a mild case of irritation from it but what she hadn't expected was the rage that was building in her now. Malfoy's letter had scarcely said a disparaging word but for some reason it infuriated her. His words were carefully planned and precise while she could hardly plan to get out of bed each day. The stroke of the lettering was smooth and prefect while she was unfocused, unmotivated and barely hanging on. Because of her support her enemy had been released that was what she wanted but she expected him to come out similarly to the way Sirius had. She'd written the letter because it was right not because she actually cared what happened to him. She knew he hadn't truly wanted to participate in the war and that he had been coerced. She wanted him to have the opportunity to make up for his mistakes but she also wanted him to suffer. Suffer in a way similar to her own. Once done with her reply she ran back to the kitchen and thrust the letter at the stoic bird. "Here, take this with you." Taking the letter without a backwards glance, Hermione once again became angry. Of course he would have an owl who would follow instructions to the tee. Once the bird; Orion was what Draco had referred to him as; was gone she slammed the window shut and walked back to the bedroom. She climbed into bed and burrowed herself beneath the coverings until she was just a lump, an indescribable lump.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then…..I'm going to say that, based on the completely gobsmackered expression you're wearing, that this was not the response you were hoping for?" The tall regal man who had been standing, turned to face the blond wizard as he spoke. Rather then respond Draco ran his fingers through his long blond hair. This morning while awaiting for his guest's arrival he had tried to come up with an explanation for why he hadn't spent more time with Blaise Zabini in Hogwarts. At the time he hadn't been able to think of a single character flaw that would be means for Draco to neglect his friendship with Blaise.

But after only being in each other's presence for a mere hour, the reason became very clear. Blaise, although quiet and reserved had a rather irritating habit of voicing his opinion quite freely. His opinion was always one that was shared with the general public but where they were ashamed, Blaise thought it his duty to correct misguided fools. It was always viewed as an admirable quality and one that should be cultivated. That was until you were on the receiving end of said opinion, then it was extremely vexing. Draco found himself in that rather uncomfortable position currently.

Blaise always made for easy conversation. The words would flow so freely you'd find yourself revealing more then you'd intended to. A fact that Draco hadn't recalled when doing his assessment of his friendship with Blaise. And because of this Draco made the rather foolish decision to inform the other gentleman of a certain letter he'd received from a member of the golden trio. Blaise hadn't asked a ton of questions, mostly he just observed Draco as he relayed to him the contents of the letter he'd sent to Granger and the one she'd written to the Minister for him. It was innocent enough but when dealing with a member of the Zabini family it was very concerning. They enjoyed collecting information the same way other pure blood families did except the information they collected was worth the digging that was involved in retrieving it. They kept people's deepest and darkest secrets. Secrets they only pulled out when necessary. Draco knew he could trust Blaise but nevertheless he didn't like the calculating looks he was receiving.

Grinning Blaise handed the letter back to Draco. It arrived very late yesterday evening. Before her response he'd thought it was a good idea to write the girl. He needed to express guilt for his past behavior and to offer her a formal apology. He hadn't expected her to respond so quickly nor did he expect it to have the tone of a starving hyena. She'd gone straight for his jugular and left him bleeding out. He wasn't sure he'd recover.

Neatly refolding the letter Draco, he slipped it into his waistcoat pocket. He couldn't help the devastated look he developed when he thought once again about her response. "Oh come on mate, what'd you really expect here? You wrote a girl who spent what was probably the worst hours of her existence being tortured in YOUR home by YOUR Aunt. You wrote her and told her how hard it was for in Azkaban. You're barmy mate if you thought anything different would come of this." "Oh and let's not forget the six years prior to that...yeah there was absolutely no way that would ever fall through right?" Coming to sit in the vacant chair across Draco, Blaise stared off to the side. Based on the now vacant look marring his features he could tell he was beginning to grow bored of the conversation. Blaise was never one to stay involved in the dramas of others for very long.

"Obviously that's not what I meant, but clearly that's how it was perceived." Sighing loudly Draco realized he cared slightly more then he lef on that Granger did not receive his letter well. Initially he'd only written her because he thought it'd help him sleep. It was beginning to get very difficult for him to fall asleep and once his body became too tired to fight him on it he could only stay sleeping for no more then three hours at a time. The reason being was that while in Azkaban he'd heard the mangled cries of the dead daily; at the time they had seemed to be several voices, each one fighting for his attention. Every night since he'd been home the voices would become more distinguished, more centered and more pronounced then ever before and before he knew it, it became one voice...hers.

He didn't need to think very hard to remember that day. Of all the things that occurred in his childhood home, that memory carried the most weight. He wasn't sure why. He'd been aquatinted with quite a few of Voldemort's victims. None of them friends a lot of them closer to enemies if he were being honest. But he still shuddered at recalling the pain they were forced to live through before they were finished off. Either by the killing curse or that terrifyingly large snake.

Despite his high number of confirmed deaths Voldemort preferred his victims to suffer agonizingly slowly. With all that he had seen he couldn't understand why her pain bothered him more then the countless others he was forced to sit through. Sure he knew her but not really. He'd never be able to give you any specifics on her. Other then what the whole wizarding world already knew, she was an insufferable know it all who also happened to know it all. That wasn't anything special. They had nothing to really connect their lives together, their only real commonality was Potter. And even that was stretching the truth a little thin.

That reality was that her knew her no better then he knew all the others who suffered, but no matter how he tried to rationalize it, something about what happened in his drawing room that night deeply scarred him. He'd stood there and silently willed her to be strong. Every scream caused him to clench his fist tightly until his fingernails cut into his palms. He'd wanted to behave the way a child would in that situation. He wanted to run away, he wanted to hide from what was happening. He hadn't care if the sword was the real one or not. He only cared that she kept her story consistent. Lying to his Aunt was one thing, being caught lying was a completely different story. Bellatrix Lestrange had spent a good portion of her life as food for the Dementors. Her mind was mangled and warped. The damage done to her was irreversible.

She had been a threat before Voldemort sank his teeth into her and after, she was ruthless and unfeeling. There wasn't a genuine feeling of kindness left in her. Her specialty was torture. She could do things to a person that would leave them begging for death. For whatever reason he was barely able to stomach the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Granger. He hadn't wanted to think about what his reaction would have been if Bellatrix caught wind of a lie and what she would have done then.

"Draco? Draco are you there? Hello, did I lose you?" Blaise asked. Draco hadn't realized Blaise was still present and currently speaking to him. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" Laughing Blaise nodded his head. "You're really thinking about this aren't you? Why do you honestly care what a muggle thinks?" Blaise still held some traces of prejudice, he hadn't been forced to live through the war. His mother, the ever calculating woman that she was had deemed it wiser to take her son and herself to France then stay in Britain and be forced to pick a side. Blaise was gone before Draco let the death eaters into Hogwarts. Before Snape killed Dumbledore and before Hermione Granger entered his home. Because of these things it was very difficult for him to understand why Draco wanted forgiveness. Blaise was brought up to believe that he was better simply because he was born better. He couldn't fathom that Draco had done something that required forgiveness. Every transgression on their part was meant to be over looked because they were the privilege. That was the world he grew up in. Draco too, before everything changed.

Hours later after Blaise said his goodbyes to him and his mother. Draco was currently walking the path in the garden of him home. It was beautifully flush with every flora you could imagine. Roses, Saffron Crocus', Orchids. A lot of the plants in the garden were not indigenous to the area but a simple spell caused the air around each and every flower to reflect their natural environment. Even in the darkness the garden glowed from the mixture of colour. There were rows and rows of plants and trees, there was even an area that housed bees. Which could now be heard softly buzzing as they slept. In the center of the garden there was a large three tiered fountain that filled the silence with sounds of rushing water. Each level of the fountain sat several beautiful stone water nymphs. Smiling slightly as they watched the water flow to the bottom. The paved path in the garden weaved up and down each row up flowers and eventually lead the way towards a large maze. His mother put a lot of work into making this area beautiful. The house elves were not permitted to attend to its maintenance, it was his mother's secret joy.

Thinking of his mother made him realize that he hardly saw her these days. She was always present for meals but she only ever seemed to want to talk about what she was doing to get his father released. She never stayed in one room long. She always seemed to be rushing off for a meeting with such and such who had promised to talk to so and so. He didn't think her obsession was very healthy but what could he do. His mother wanted something and he was not foolhardy enough to get in the way of what she desired.

It wasn't that he didn't want his father home as well. It was just that deep down he was scared. His father came out of Azkaban once before half of who he'd been, he didn't think he could stand watching his once idol appear even more broken then he'd been the last time they'd seen each other. Not wanting to follow that train of thought anymore Draco drifted to the only other thing on his mind. The words written in her letter were hard to read. She seemed almost saddened that he hadn't suffered more, like the only acceptable apology from him would be in the form of his groveling. He couldn't understand why she would petition for his immediate release and then become angry that he hadn't been chained to a wall and beaten.

Stopping to sit on a long marble bench Draco pulled Granger's letter out again and tried to decipher her words.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I kindly request you do not write me again. Forgiveness and trust are similar in the sense that they must be earned. You have earned neither. How terrible that you had to spend eight weeks at a dementor free Azkaban. How terrible that you have "suffered". Because you never made it your mission to make others suffer? You've never caused another to feel small? How pathetic, how utterly pathetic you are. Your thanks for speaking to Kingsley is not needed nor desired. I did what I believed what right not because I believe you were deserving of it. You are not. Such a shame the dementors are gone. Their primarily function is to suck the joy from a person's soul. Similar to what you have done to others for years. I remember kindly extending my hand to you in friendship once upon a time. Would you like to know how that ended? Let me enlighten you Malfoy. It ended with me being carved in to like some sort of animal and you watching. Doing nothing absolutely nothing but standing by and watching. The same coward you always were and forever will be._

 _H. Granger_

No matter how many times he read it it didn't get easier. She hadn't said anything untrue but he had been hoping their interaction would be similar to the one he had with Potter. Each saying their piece and moving on. This was something entirely different. He expected it somewhat but speculation and reality were two entirely different things. Deciding it was late enough and that he should try and get some sleep he headed back to into the manor.

Once inside he walked down the long entryway towards the grand staircase. "Draco" Turning back he saw his mother striding to meet him. "yes, mother?" He called back as he watched her continue towards him. "Heading to bed dear? I was thinking about you. I wanted to know if you've given any thought to what you would like to do with yourself? You shouldn't keep yourself shut away like this, you used to be so lively and active." Considering his mother only spoke of his father these days her comment confused him. It was enough to momentarily enable him to respond properly. "um….um…..sorry no. I'm still working out how to get through one day without hearing things?" Clearly disappointed his mother shook her head. She was aware of his current ailment. He'd been forced to convey this information to her after she'd caught him watching the door leading to the drawing room with a look of absolute terror. She'd been the main reason he'd written Hermione Granger. His mother thought they had some sort of unfinished business. Unfinished Business; he had to remind her that neither were ghost but she'd persisted and eventually won.

"Don't worry my Dragon. Each day we survive we become stronger." She patted his cheek and took his arm. Together they walked up the steps. His mother resting her head in his shoulder. Reaching the top they parted, his mother going one way and he the other. Still bothered by Granger's letter he thought long and hard about what his next move would be. Once he reached his bedchamber he sat down in the sitting area and decided he would reply. She'd been clear that she didn't want him to contact her again but be couldn't let it go. He felt he had to explain himself. To at least defend himself somewhat. Even if everything she'd said was true. He didn't want to be the villain any longer.

Tired as he was he knew sleep would most likely not come until the sun began to rise the next day. He rubbed both hands down his face and tried to keep his exhaustion at bay a little longer. He wanted to make sure he could give her no room to question his word. No room to doubt his sincerity. She needed to understand that he needed her forgiveness. He was convinced he would not stop hearing her voice until she truly forgave him. Sure this was his mother's thought but after he sent his first letter, that night he'd slept longer then he had previously. It wasn't a perfect's night sleep but it was an improvement. He still heard her screams but they sounded slightly faded, far away. Something he could actually ignore. After receiving her hateful reply he was afraid her screams would also be hateful.

She was right he was a coward. He couldn't recall a time where he'd not thought of himself and only himself. Now he would gladly accept the opportunity to prove himself better. She'd also accused him of causing others to suffer. He had, especially her, he'd gone out of his way to make her believe she was inferior. He believed she was without a doubt. Her survival was proof she was not beneath him. But how was one to go back and change years of taunts, years of dirty words. Somethings couldn't be forgotten nor could they be erased. Stopping himself from continuing with his melancholy thoughts, he forced himself back to his task at hand.

Letting the words flow he wrote. As he became more and more drowsy the letter became more of useless drabble. There wasn't a point. He wrote everything that came to mind. He asked questions, he provided insight. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand. He didn't think she would, but at least this way he'd have to wait for her reply, if she sent one, before he would know her thoughts.

 _Good evening Granger,_

 _Surprised? I hope not. I imagine you know enough of my character to realize I would never be able to allow you to have the final say. I've always wondered how you knew so much. I'm sure there's a capacity on how much useless information one is able to store without imploding. I once again deeply apologize that my letter upset you. It was my mother's idea, she thought you could help me sleep. She probably sleeps less then I do. Do you sleep well? Feel free to disregard any portion of this that you feel I should not be privy to. Curious minds and all. When I was in Azkaban I slept on the floor. I wonder if that will make you laugh. Once upon a time it would have made me laugh. Are you not fond of Owls? I don't recall ever seeing you with one. My mother asked me what I would be doing with the rest of my life today. Simply question but how am I supposed to know. I haven't left the Manor since I was released. Coward. That's what you called me. That would be accurate, see I have refused to venture out because I am afraid. Afraid of the truth, afraid of the looks. Just afraid. I don't want to lose this chance. When you are less angry I hope you will come to forgive me._

 _Your servant_

 _Draco L, Malfoy_

Before he could think better of it Draco rose, he crossed his bedroom sitting areas and opened the glass doors leading to the balcony. Stepping out he looked around the darkness. Not finding what he was looking for he called out for Orion. Hearing nothing he called again. Finally seeing the large bird gliding towards him. Draco smiled, he was gifted the animal when he first entered Hogwarts. He never let on how fond he was of the creature but he was. Once Orion landed Draco had a treat waiting for the stoic bird. Petting him on the head Draco laughed when the bird tried to peck his hand. "I need you to do me a favor. Take this to angry lady. I'm sure she won't be pleased but make sure she reads it." Orion did not seemed excited to be going off so soon or that he was going to visit Granger again. Something about the visit last time ruffled his feathers. Nevertheless he allowed Draco to tie the letter to his leg without complaint. Draco stood for a little while longer and watched him fly off into the distance. Once satisfied he turned to go back inside. Draco collapse into bed fully clothed. He would be up within the next hour haunted by screams anyway so there was very little point in undressing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story I'm just borrowing. Also I have included actual text from the books. Those will be in bold, italicized and in quotation. Enjoy

* * *

"How are you feeling? You don't look like you've been sleeping very much. Look, I can understand not wanting to go back to the Burrow. There's always too much going on at once and you don't look like you can handle all that right now. But you could at least stay with me. It'll be loads quieter at Grimmauld Place. You can help me and Ginny finally make it a place to live. Give you something to do before you figure out what you want...Please Hermione, we're not moving for another month so it'll give you sometime to think about it. I just think you shouldn't be alone right now." She'd known the conversation would turn to this direction. Harry had sent her a notice via a Ministry owl yesterday that he would floo her around this time. The only problem was that she hadn't know it would be Harry she'd be speaking to. The notice simply stated that a Ministry official had urgent news for her. She hadn't even been aware that the floo network had been connected to the house. She'd purchased it from a muggle. When she'd sat down on the sofa to receive the floo call she'd been confused and then angry when the floating head of Harry Potter appeared in her fireplace. He apologized profusely for his deception, claiming desperation and stating that he couldn't think of any other way to get in contact with her.

In truth, she hadn't been very receptive to anyone of late. The last physical conversation she'd had with anyone was when Harry and Ron had stayed for those few days. Other then that she hadn't reached out. Most of the letters she received daily she returned unopened and unanswered. She'd finally gotten around to setting up the wards around the house so that they allowed no one in. She hadn't wanted company and she didn't want to talk about why she was shutting everyone out.

She felt better here. Not healed but better. In the noise of the Burrow she couldn't find her footing, in the silence of her new home she was still slipping, but at least here she could hear herself think. "Harry, I'm fine, please don't worry. When I'm ready…but not now." She hated how fragile she sounded, but she'd lost herself in a senseless war and this was all that was left. "Hermione stop it! You're my best friend. How can you honestly expect me to sit back and do nothing. If this were me you would have already forced me into getting better. No one is trying to rush you but let us help. That's all anyone is asking for." Sighing she got up from her seat and walked over to the fireplace. Sitting on the rug near the flames she looked intently at Harry. She wanted to make sure he understood she was serious. "Do you remember when Sirius died?" She asked.

"Yes?"Harry responded unsurely.

"I wanted to talk to you about it after it happened. At the time I thought the best thing for you was to talk it out, but I could tell how hurt you were so I didn't bring it up. I tried to a few times but…... You looked so sad and I wanted to pull you out of it because you're MY best friend, but I didn't push you, although I wanted to. I didn't ask questions even though I was tempted. I let you talk when you were ready. I'm asking you for the same time I gave you. Please just give me time. Things are different for me now and I need to work it out. I know what you're asking for. I know what everyone is asking for but I can't give you that so please just let me do this for myself." Wiping furiously at the tears that were falling, Hermione looked away from Harry. She hated this. She didn't know who this sobbing mess was but she'd taking over her life. At times when she thought she was tired of being sad she'd tried to look for remnants of her old self but all she ever come up with was this broken shell of a person. Looking defeated Harry sighed. "Ok Hermione. Ok but on one condition." Chucking forcibly she looked back up at the flaming head of her best friend. "Ok Mr. Potter, what is your condition that grants me my temporary solitude?" "You write back. I'm not asking you to write everyday but at least once a week. We're all going mad without you telling us left from right" Harry smiled at his joke but she could tell there was no real joy behind it. "Ok Harry, I promise, now I hate to rush you off but I'm really knackered. Don't worry so much I'll be fine. Give everyone my love ok?"

Hermione slowly walked to the back of the bungalow where the one bedroom was. Her conversation with Harry was a lot more draining then she thought it would be. She loved him to death but he always wanted to be the one to rescue everyone. In this moment he couldn't be her hero. She was going to have to figure out how to save herself. No Harry, No Weasley's and no Ron.

She needed to or she'd forever rely on others to put her back together. Reaching the bedroom she immediately noticed the pile of letters on the desk. There were six in total that she hadn't bothered to send back. Three from Ron, a joint one from Harry and Ginny, another from Mrs. Weasley and the last...It was the same simple white envelope as before with her name written in beautiful lettering. She knew who'd sent it, as it arrived with a familiar companion. A companion who no matter how hard she tried refused to leave.

Malfoy's owl arrived the same day she'd put the wards up. The sneaky bird snuck inside the open door before she'd realized and had decided to make himself at home. She hadn't read any of the letters, they'd all been sitting in a pile on her desk for a few days now. Draco's has been waiting for four. This irritated Orion to no end, who'd taken to pecking her fingers in an attempt to get her to read his Master's letter. She hadn't been looking for to reading any of them but If there was one she was hoping to avoid all together it was his. She assumed he'd spelled the letter again so she couldn't destroy it, so she hadn't bothered to burn it like she wanted to do. Realizing she would never get any peace from anyone if she continued to ignore them. She decided she would finally get on with responding to her friends. She opened Mrs. Weasley's first and sat down to read its contents.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you dear? We all miss you greatly. I know we can be a bit loud and much to busy for your liking but you must know we love you and are concerned about you. I know it hurts now but each day gets easier. I know better then anyone what you're going through. I lost both brothers during the first Wizarding war. I remember being unable to breathe after it happened. It was like someone taking a limb from me. It's still hard even now. Even now I sometimes forget that they're gone and when I do I can't breathe again. But one day you'll realize you can talk about the ones you've lost and it won't hurt like it did once before. You'll be able to remember them without so many tears. One day the tiredness lifts and then you'll realize you're close to who you were before again. Talk to Ron dear, he really misses you. It'll help to have him to talk to. I hope to hear from you soon_

 _Love Molly_

Smiling she realized that one didn't hurt like she thought it would. Mrs. Weasley had a habit of trying to guilt her into things. This time she'd seemed sincere. She'd heard about Ron's uncles being killed during the war. His mother rarely spoke of them. From the little she heard they'd been very close. She appreciated the older woman's words, she needed those words. Moving on she opened the one Harry and Ginny had written together. There's had actually made her laugh. The laughter quickly died down afterwards but still she'd smiled. Then finally the three from Ron. His was difficult, each one more so then the last. He went from wanting forgiveness for pushing her away (he hadn't) to pleading with her to lean on him, telling her that he was strong enough to carry her burdens as well as his. She didn't doubt that he could but she wanted to carry her own burdens. She felt she had to. She told her parents everything. Every doubt, every insecurity, every fear she ever had while at Hogwarts her parents knew of it. They listened without judgement, they consoled her when she was down and they held her just because she needed it. Being the only child of her parents, she'd grown up very independent. There was very little she could not do on her own. But she counted on her parents. They were always behind her, making sure she never got too far ahead of herself. They were always silently watching to make sure she was ok. And now they were gone, she felt like a piece of her was gone as well. How was she supposed to keep going. What was anyone without the people who raised them. The people who loved you more then life.

She had cried in secret when she'd erased their memories afraid she'd never see them again; afraid they'd never see her again. When the war ended and she came out with only a few scratches she'd been elated. She'd rushed everything just so she could travel to Australia and find her parents. The trip had been easy, Harry had commented that everything seemed a little too easy but she'd ignored him. She thought she was getting her parents back and that she was getting back to her life but after she'd found them dead she realized her fears were true and now she really would never see them again. No one could understand how someone as strong as she, could break down so much. But if she appeared invincible it was because she'd her parents to lean on always. She picked up the last letter and ran her fingers over the lettering of her name. She'd never seen her name looks so elegant. She wondered how he did that. The gold letters felt velvety and soft. The letter itself smelled masculine, in the way she always though he would smell. Very aristocratic but with a hint of greenery. Turning it over she once again saw the Malfoy crest on the back. Shaking her head she decided against reading it now and put it back down. Once the letter hit wooden surface, the great eagle owl squawked in her direction. Looking up she huffed irritatingly, "What? My friends matter more. I need to write them back before I even consider giving whatever he's written any attention."

It was several hours later when she'd finally finished writing back to everyone. She assured them all that she was adjusting and that they didn't need to worry, when she was ready she would be herself again. Satisfied she looked up and around the room. She started to call for Harry until she realized where she was currently. She slowly came to the realization that she had no way of getting the letters delivered. The small smile she'd been wearing slipped when she realized she wasn't sure how she would get them to each person. She thought about using the muggle post but she knew muggles wouldn't be able to find the Burrow without getting confused along the way. Delivering them herself crossed her mind briefly but she really didn't want to see anyone. Looking around the room she stopped when her eyes landed on Orion who'd been watching her deviously. If she'd confused as to who he belonged to, now it was evident. The great eagle owl looked to be smirking down at her in a very Malfoy way. Deciding on the best way to get the bird to deliver the letters she slowly approached him. "I bet you're bored just watching me sleep? How about you do me a tiny bit of a favor? Nothing too extravagant just a small simple task." Orion, spreading his long wings flew off the window seat where he'd been sitting and landed on top of Malfoy's letter. Tilting his head to the side he watched her. His terms had been set. "Oh come on! You're not doing anything anyway. This would be more of me helping you then the other way around." At hearing this Orion kicked the letter towards her and continued to stare. "Fine, fine….FINE!" Realizing she was screaming at the owl, Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

Throwing herself back in the desk chair, she tore the letter open and read it. Once competed she was surprised she wasn't more upset by it. None of it was very focused. More like a list of questions and a few random comments thrown in. _Coward_. That's what he'd said she'd called him. She couldn't remember calling him that but maybe that's what he assumed she thought of him. If she were to be honest she did think he was a coward. Everything he'd ever done was to make himself look better. Instead of working harder then the next person he threw his money and supposed class around. That didn't make him a very admirable person in her book.

Not sure why she was allowing the animal to manipulate her, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to reply. As she wrote, several questions appeared in her mind. His mother suggested he write to her? Strange, she didn't think there was a decent person in that family but there was probably a motive behind the action. She knew the Malfoy had more Galleons then most wizarding families but she now wondered what they did to accumulate so much wealth. Pausing she realized he said he hadn't left the manor since his release. She hadn't been out much either, at all actually. He was afraid, so was she. She was afraid of the praise, the noise the crowds all of it. Everyone thought they'd done something extraordinary when all they'd really done was what was right. So much had to happen, so much of it seemed unfair.

If she'd had a choice she would rather have none of it happen. Too many innocents lost their lives because of one man's madness. She was afraid that once everyone saw how the war had actually beaten her down they'd see the truth. She was weak. They'd see that she couldn't handle it. The Golden Trio, that's what the world called them. If they saw her now they'd see how weak and fragile their world was now. She was afraid how that would change everything. People were trying to move on and live life. She didn't want them to have to face the ugly side of war. The side no one talked about. The side that showed all the wounds.

Resuming her writing, every question she had she put on the parchment. She answered his then posed her own. Finally done she slipped the letter into an envelope. Suddenly having a thought she hurried to fetch her wand. She hadn't used magic much since her depression began. She was a little rusty but she wasn't referred to as the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Thinking hard she tried to think of what spell he used on her letter. Tapping the tip on he chin she had a few ideas as to what it could've been. Finally sure she'd knew the one. She concentrated and pointed her wand at the envelope. _Kalligrafia Draco._ Hermione smile when she saw the beautiful letters shape themselves into his name. Satisfied she handed the stack of letters to Orion who willing took them. "Thank you, you little pest, you know I think I might just miss you when you're gone."

Feeling a moment of clarity she pat the bird on the head. In return he nipped her finger affectionately before flying off. Turning away from the window he'd left from, she decided she had more energy then she did before. Looking around the messy room she stopped when her eyes landed on her search. Bending down she reached for her beaded bag. She'd been in Waverley for several weeks now and still had everything she owned safely tucked away in the bag. Waving her wand she levitated and summoned several items out of it. She missed using magic. She missed the feel of it. It was like breathing, a part of her. Something she was sure she'd die without. She kept going until everything was in its place she looked around the bedroom. Everything was neatly placed. She'd filled the shelves with books and set up several frames of her family and friends. Satisfied at what she'd accomplished she decided she would move on to the next room.

Turning to exit the room she happened to glance down at her arm. Because she'd been reaching for the bedroom door her sleeve had risen up just a little and she saw the last three letter of the word carved in her arm. She didn't need to see the whole thing to know what it said. **MUDBLOOD,** she hadn't displayed either arms since the day she received her new mark. Looking at it now brought her back to the place of fear. Backing away from the door she slide down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She began to hyperventilate and shake uncontrollably. She heard herself screaming painfully in her head. She could hear Bellatrix taunting her, while she caused her more pain. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to will it to end but the more she fought the stronger the memory got. "Stop it, stop it, please please stop it…I didn't steal it please!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Forcibly waking from the sound of her screams Draco sat up. Panting and in a panic he looked around the room for the source of it. Taking in deep breaths he tried to calm himself. Still breathing heavily he threw himself back down on the bed. Placing his hand on his bare chest he could feel his heart thundering hard against his ribs. He didn't usually have nightmares. His struggle usually occurred when the sun was still shining. The sounds would sneak up on him when he least expected them. Sometimes the shadows of the dark manor would take shape and would replay those moments. Most times it was the sounds. The screams of pain, the yelled denials, the strangled voice of his Aunt cursing Granger repeatedly. He would rather deal with the shadow then those sounds but one rarely got a choice in their punishment. While in Azkaban these screams occurred daily, now home these instances only seemed to happen when he was near the drawing room. He took great effort to avoid going near that part of the house. The paralyzing fear that came with those moments were exhausting. He spent quite a bit of time recovering when he was forced to re-experience that moment.

Just when he was beginning to believe he was getting better at blocking out the sounds, the dream occurred. Maybe, he thought to himself he was going through some sort of regression. He was begin to get comfortable so of course reality was going to try and bite hm in the arse. Sitting back up he realized he was drenched in sweat. The pillow he'd been laying on as well as the sheets were also damp. Thinking the night air would be a welcomed refreshment he climbed out of the large bed and crossed the spacious room. Reaching his destination he walked over to the balcony and threw the double doors open. Thr cool breeze instantly chilled his skin. Enjoying the cool air he shivered slightly. A moment later, he yawned from exhaustion. Mid yawn he realized he was parched. As it was a very large home simply going downstairs to get a drink was out of the question. "Grub" he called out to the darkness. Leaning over he placed his head on the cold marble of the railing tiredly. A loud popping sound echoed in the darkness and before him stood a slightly robust house elf wearing an incredibly stained pillowcase. His large green eyes blinked expectantly up at Draco who hadn't turned around to acknowledge his presence. The elf didn't speak he just stated at Draco's back with an affectionate gleam. Seemingly aware that he had been starting the house elf bowed slightly to Draco and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, young Master Malfoy? What can Grub be gettin for you?" "Water. Bring me a glass of water." Before Draco could fully get the request out Grub had already vanished.

The Malfoy family had used house elves for as long as he had been alive and Grub was one of the oldest and longest serving ones that they own. Draco could think back on childhood memories of trying to get the poised house elf to play with him when he was bored. Being an only child and growing up in a large manor Draco was more often then not bored. But Grub never disobeyed his post no matter how much Draco pestered him. He would explain to Draco in a way that only Grub could that it wasn't a house elves place to associate with Wizards.

At the time Draco hadn't understood what the elf meant but as he got older it became clearer. There were things like class and social standing; those things stood in the way of any ideas he had about house elves being playmates. The loud popping sound singled Grub's reappearance and Draco stood up straight. "Here be your water young Master. Will you be needin anything else from Grub?" Turning to face the house elf Draco took the glass of water from his extended hand. Taking a large gulp Draco wiped the falling water from his mouth and shook his head signaling that he no longer needed the elf. Bowing once more to Draco, Grub vanished.

Feeling much better he drained the contents of the glass. Setting it down on the ledge Draco strolled over to the seating area. Dropping in a huff into one of the two chairs on the large balcony, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket. Pointing it towards the pit in front of him he lazily waved his wand in motion " _Incendio_." Once the incantation had been spoken the firepit roared to life. Watching as the flames danced in front of him he allowed his mind to drift.

He was still concerned that he was now dreaming about the one moment he strongly regretted. He hoped this wasn't going to be the new norm, he didn't think he could handle his dreams being haunted as well as his everyday life. He thought once he'd been released from Azkaban he would begin to heal. He felt like he was, he still didn't leave the manor but that was more of a choice then fear preventing him and the only person he'd seen since his release was Blaise. But he felt like almost a whole person.

Still watching the dancing shadows illuminating from the fire a strange shaped appeared in his peripheral. Looking up he squinted in the darkness. He could just make out something coming towards him. Standing, he walked over to try and get a better look at what was coming at him. Instinct told him to hide away until he was sure whatever it was wasn't dangerous but he couldn't, he wouldn't be that person anymore. He was trying to be better.

He was beginning to see that the black blob was starting to look more and more familiar as it got closer. Smiling he realized it was Orion, the eagle owl had been gone for going on five days now. This wasn't something he was unprepared for but he hadn't counted on missing his presence as much as he had. The large bird would sometimes disappear for days at a time, only resurfacing when it pleased him. But Draco never worried, he knew he'd be back. He always came home.

Although, when he was on an errand he was usually very prompt, but it was best not to assume with Orion, he came and as it suited him. When Orion didn't return immediately after he'd sent him away with the letter for Granger, Draco hadn't worried. He had known she would be resistant. That was the reason he'd spelled the letter the first time. Being the temperamental Gryffindor she was, he assumed he would have to force her into hearing him.

Because of this he'd made sure she wouldn't be able to destroy the letter and he'd given Orion instructions not to leave until he'd witnessed her actually reading it. Landing, Orion retracted his large wings and hooted proudly. Laughing Draco rubbed the bird's head, "Well welcome back, have a nice holiday? I was sure I would have to come and get you myself if you didn't come back by night fall tomorrow." The brown speckled owl responded by gently nipping Draco in return. Smiling once again Draco finally noticed the letter tired to the Owl's leg. He hadn't expected a response from her but he was honestly glad of it.

Retrieving the letter he walked back to his seat by the fire. Starting at the envelope he noticed his name. In the darkness he could just make out the gold lettering. Impressed, he realized she'd used the same spell he had on hers. It wasn't complex but as calligraphy was no longer widely used the spell itself was virtually unknown. He, being consider an aristocrat was required to learn the obsolete form of writing before he'd learned anything useful. He was a little taken back that she'd known it but he knew doubting her talents was a foolhardy thing to do. There seemed little she was unable to work out with that big brain of hers. Opening the letter he began to read.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I will admit that I was surprised that Orion once again returned. I assumed I'd made it very clear that any conversation with you was unwelcome. But my mistake, you've never considered anyone's feelings before so why would you now. Your apology for upsetting me with your asinine letter is obviously not accepted. I have and always will find you quite vexing. To answer your question, yes I am very fond of Owls but I haven't ever had a need for one. Harry and Ron usually allow me to borrow one of there's. So why purchase my own. No there isn't a knowledge capacity on how much ones mind can store, but I'm sure you knew that. If I had one dying wish it would be to see you, the pompous spoilt rich ferret sleeping on a floor in Azkaban. I would die a very happy Witch to have witness that. You said you don't sleep well. I wish I could have your ailment. All I ever seem to do is sleep and that sleep doesn't come easy but why would you care to hear that? What would you do if you were not afraid to go out into the Wizarding world. I've always wondered what it is that your family does? My parents are dentist. It's a muggle term, means they correct teeth. Which is something you might find funny considering you've made numerous jokes about the size of my teeth but thanks to you they are now boringly normal. Since I can't tell anyone else this, I shall tell you. I have horrible dreams and I hear things all the time. I'm not sure why you're the one I reveal this to. My own friends haven't been given this information. Maybe I can tell you because you are my enemy and we'll never have to face each other. It's easier to tell a stranger things then it is the people who know you. They always have an idea of who you are and how you should be. I already know you'll judge me maybe that why I'm not afraid to tell you my truth. Harry and Ron have this image of me. This know it all confidant person but I don't know how to be that anymore. Your Aunt haunts my dreams, she infest my mind. I still feel her and it scares me. I'm alone and it's because of you and your family. Does it mean I'm a terrible person because it makes me feel better that you're suffering too? I feel better writing it down knowing you'll read it and feel guilt because of it. I'm not sorry for it but there it is all layed bare._

 _P. S. Do not write me again,_

 _H.G._

Sighing Draco had mixed feelings about her response. He hated that she had dreams about his Aunt. He hated that she was afraid. She survived and was supposed to thrive and show the whole of their world what she could really do. She was right he did feel extremely guilt because of what his family had done to her. The day she showed up at his house captured by Fenrir Greyback with her two clueless friends had been a terrifying day. His father and Aunt had wanted him to identify Potter so they could summon the Dark Lord. He'd done everything he could to avoid giving a positive ID other then outright lie.

When his father recognized Granger he knew he had no choice but to semi agree that it was probably her and the brainless duo she hung around. He remembered his Aunt becoming enraged when she spotted the sword of Gryffindor. He hadn't understood at the time the importance of it but for the first time in knowing her, Bellatrix seemed afraid. Then she'd done something he hadn't been expecting.

She singled Granger out, torturing her in a way that would make it seem as if the woman had a personal vendetta against the girl; but knowing her the way he did he knew his Aunt Bellatrix just wanted to prove that she was superior to all muggles. Looking over to the spot where Orion had just landed he realized the bird was once again gone. Getting up he walked back inside. He wanted to send his response right away but didn't think it seemed fair to send Orion out again after he'd just gotten back.

He supposed he could always use the floo system but it was very late and they weren't exactly friends. He didn't think she'd appreciate him impeding on her personal space. Surprisingly he found that he greatly enjoyed their correspondence, although she was still the reluctant party he'd take what he could get. He liked her wit, even if currently she was attempting to use it against him. He liked having someone to talk to that was just different. Someone who would get what it was like and what he was going through.

Rubbing his hands down his face he realized that he would not be getting anymore sleep. Deciding his best option would be to tire himself out, he went in search of his broom. Locating it in the wardrobe of the bedroom next to his, he threw on a black jumper and re-exited through the balcony door. Jumping up on the marble ledge he stood upright. Feeling the wind push his now mid length hair out of his face he shook his head fiercely until his white blond hair was one again covering the space just above his eyes.

Looking down he could see the magically charmed lanterns that lit the path surrounding the maze. He'd done this many times before so he wasn't afraid. The thrill of falling made him feel alive and because he now felt so much more like one of the dead he needed the release. Spreading his arms wide, he closed his eyes and leaned over the side. The air ripped around him as he dropped to what could possibly be his end. Because his bedchamber was several stories up from the ground he knew he had plenty of time to mount his broom. Forcing his body to twist he began to spiral down in his free fall.

Smiling he reopened his eyes just in time to take note that he only had about another twenty seconds before he would be out of time. Pulling his Nimbus closer to his chest he forced the broom between his legs. Because he was now falling very rapidly this task was very difficult. Stopping his spin he positioned his body up and focused on getting the broom to take flight. Feeling the magic of the device take control he started to pull out of the drop. A little sluggish at first, but once his broom pushed through gravity he shot up towards the sky. Once he fully took flight Draco let out a loud laugh. Flying was his favorite hobby. He was free up here and he felt untouchable. Performing a series of spins and drives he flew far from the manor. Pushing the broom as hard as if could go. He didn't turn back until dawn.

* * *

Stomping down the staris he turned towards the room where his breakfast waited. His hair still incredibly wet he used his wand to finish drying it from the shower he'd taken prior. Shaking his head so that his hair fell over his eyes he continued on his way. Once he enter the dinning area he found that his mother was already there. She usually arrived when he was halfway done with his breakfast. This morning she looked to be reading a letter while she sipped her tea. The reading was nothing unusual these days but the look on her face was definitely a change. She had a slight smile as she read, whatever it was, it was definitely pleasing to her. She hadn't looked this good in a long while, she looked a lot better then the gloomy face she wore as if she were in mourning. Smiling he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning Mother, how are you this morning?"

Looking up from her letter, she clasped her hands at him, "Draco, Good Morning my love. I have wonderful news for you. I received word last night that the Minister is finally going to review your father's case. There is a very good chance your father will be coming home soon." Shocked by what she'd told him, he slowly stood upright and turned to walked to his seat on the opposite side from his mother. He took his time so that he would have time to think about what she had said. He wanted his father home, he really did. The man was his idol. His whole life all he wanted to be was just like his father. The problem now was that he wanted his father the way he remembered him. Whoever would be leaving Azkaban would not be the same man from his memory. When the dark lord occupied their home his father had been a weak sniveling shell of him old self. He wasn't prepared to accept a newer more broken version of him. "Oh...well that's wonderful news mother." He finally said. She smiled brightly back at him and began to chatter away about what they would do and where they would be going when he was released. The smile was still stuck to his face when his breakfast arrived. Looking down at his plate Draco realized he wasn't very hungry anymore. He wanted to retreat back to his room but couldn't bring himself to disappoint his mother so he stayed rooted to where he was as his mother spoke happily away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, ok you can do this, so stop being so ridiculous about it." Hermione was currently standing with both hands gripped to the doorframe leading into the back garden. She'd been trying to convince herself to step outside for at least ten minutes now. She hadn't been having much luck. Orion was currently circling the sky above her in a seemingly desperate manner leading her to believe he required her assistance. If he hadn't seemed so frantic she would'nt have bothered to come this far.

After her panic attack two days prior she'd gone back to bed and slept for the remainder of the day. Majority of yesterday she also spent in bed, only arising if needed. This morning however, she'd been forcibly awaken to the irritating sound of Orion pecking loudly at her bedroom window. She assumed he was bringing her another reply from Malfoy, but after she'd hurriedly jumped from bed to let him in she noted rather quickly that he had returned empty handed. She was reluctant to admit that this realization was very disappointing. Their conversations gave her a reason to get some of her pent up frustrations out. She felt no guilt for using Malfoy this way. He'd spent most of their childhood seeking her out just to inflate his own ego so it was only fair to use him in the same way.

Unsure of why he'd retuned, she tried to get the stubborn bird to come inside, thinking maybe he might have been injured along the way. She quickly assessed that this was not the case as despite her best efforts he continued to flutter around outside the window making a great deal of noise. She didn't think an injured bird would be able to perform any of Orion's current movements if they were wounded. After several more wasted minutes on the eagle owl she finally understood that whatever it was he wanted would be outdoors. Mentally preparing herself, she attempted to locate the source of the bird's distress. All she had managed to accomplish was to repeatly berate herself with her cowardice. "Come on now. You're being silly. Just go." Deciding her feet would not move on there own she tightly shut her eyes and pushed herself off the door frame and out the door.

In her haste she'd forgotten that there was an extra step to take before you actually reached the ground level. Realizing this too late, Hermione began her rather clumsy fall. Bringing both hands out to her front, she tried to brace herself for the upcoming slam to the ground. Her hands connected with the grass first causing her to land in a huff. Once she settled she rolled her body so that she was now laying flat on her back. Her hands spread out to at her side. Bringing them up to her face she could see tiny scratches on both her palms.

She hadn't anticipated that there might be small rocks hidden beneath the grass but there were and they were very uncomfortable when you were force to use them as cushioning. "Ow….OW!" The fall itself hadn't actually hurt too badly but yelling for the hell of it made her feel better. Pushing herself up to a sitting position she looked around. It was actually a beautiful garden. She hadn't been too concern with this feature when she purchased the home.

Her only concern had been how far she could get from Burrow and how close her nearest neighbor would be. There were no blooming flowers nor were there many trees nearby, but that didn't take away from the charm of the area. There didn't appear to be a thing for miles, nothing but the lush velvety green grass and the one large tree standing proudly next to the small cottage. Turning her head from the left and then to the right to take in the full view; she stopped when she noticed that the reason she'd come outside in the first place was currently sitting on the grass next to her, watching. Perfectly at ease now that she was officially out in the open. Realization hit her instantly. "You irritating little pest, you tricked me!" She shouted. Her voice echoed and the shriek that accompanied her shout was incredibly loud, but that didn't seem to effect him at all. Unbothered by her sudden out burst, Orion turned and flew away, landing on the roof. Once he was settled he looked down at her from his perch and watched to see what she would do next.

The stupid bird hadn't been injured at all nor had there been any emergency. He just wanted to get her outside. Glancing up to where Orion sat, still watching her she thought hard on this new development. She wasn't sure if he'd been working on behalf of Malfoy or if the strange bird was really that intuitive. Either way she some what appreciated it, that just wasn't something she would admit outloud. Turning away from the roof she stared at the house curiously. The inside of the once quaint and airy house was now cold and dark. While she was wallowing in her own self pity it suited her but now being outdoors and somewhat rejuvenated. It looked more like a tomb. She could hear the soft breeze blowing the blades of grass. The bright sun was already beginning to tan her pale skin.

She felt alive and it was blissfully great. Flopping back down onto the ground she spread her arms wide and smiled. She'd grown tired of being tired, she wanted to wake up and feel like herself again. She wasn't sure how she was planning to accomplish this but it was her life and if she didn't take control of it no one else would. Abruptly getting up she decided she would start by having a bath. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd given herself a proper scrubbing. She just never seemed to have the energy to perform the simple task.

Looking back up to where Orion still sat she noticed that he'd already taken off. Shrugging she walked back indoors, every room she passed on the way to the bathroom where a window stood she opened it. Letting in as much light as the small home could take. Smiling again, she continued until she reached her destination. Turning the hot water of the shower all the way up Hermione quickly undressed and climbed in. The steam instantly opened her pores. Exhaling a long sigh, she let the water tickle its way down her scalp and down the long strains of hair. She picked up the loofah and pored a generous amount of soap on it. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin felt raw as refreshed.

Once her shower was complete Hermione stepped out and summoned a dressing gown. The one that appeared was very large and worn. It didn't look as if it could possibly belong to her. It was a dingy brown colour and both sleeves were limp and wide. Deciding she may have accidentally taken one of Ron's she slipped both arms through the large sleeves. Pulling the gown closed she tied a knot to secure it. Using the long sleeve she used the end to wipe clean the fogged mirror.

She'd untangled as many of the knots her hair currently had as she could while she'd been under the water but there were still many left. It was longer then it'd ever been before. She liked the new length but knew some of it would have to go. " _Accio scissors._ " Flying into her hand were a pair of red slightly dull scissors. They weren't perfect but they would have to do. Selecting a large section of hair she began cutting to release the hair from itself. The task took her thirty long minutes to complete. Once she was done the floor was covered with matted brown hair. It was shorter then she liked instead of stopping mid back it was now barely shoulder length. Running her finger freely through it she was satisfied at what she'd done. Her hair would always be curly and unruly but at least now she could slide her fingers through its length without getting caught on a knot. Leaving the hair where it lay for later she exited the bathroom.

Feeling that she was up for a meal she turned in the direction of the kitchen. Nearly to her destination she paused when she heard a crackle sound coming from the front room. She almost immediately began to panic as she believed the sound as just another figment of her imagination. Resisting the urge to fall into yet another horrible memory she gripped the front of the gown and slowly walked towards the direction of the sound. She wanted to stop this and the only way she could think to stop her imagination running while was to locate the disturbance. Once she entered the room she was immediately bombarded by the heat radiating from the center. She couldn't understand why the fireplace would be on as she hardly ever used the room. She knew she hadn't turned it on mistakenly because that would have meant doing something other then sleeping the day away and she most certainly didnt do that any longer. Stepping further inside she caught sight of Ron floating in the fireplace, smiling guilty back at her. "Hey Mione, miss me?"

"Ron? What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked.

"I've been worried about you. I haven't heard from you in a while. I wanted to check up on you. How've you been?" Taking note of his sheepish look, she forced herself to resist the natural urge to yell at him for yet again forcing himself into her space. She fondled with the sleeves of the gown and forced herself to swallowed down her unkind remark. "Um I've been well and you?"

"Well I've been better. Mostly I've just been thinking about you. Harry told me you were fine, told me I should focus on my training and let you have some space but I had to see for myself that you were ok you know?" Silently scolding herself. Her cheeks began to pinken with shame as she realized she'd forgetten that Ron and Harry were currently in Auror training. She allowed the guilt to wash over her for being so wrapped up in her own problems that in the letter she'd sent to Ron she had neglected to ask how that was going. Ron was more then capable of doing well, it was just that he struggled with confidence. He usually needed her to provide that extra boost of confidence when he felt inadequate. She moved to sit by the fireplace and tried to reassure him. "Oh Ron, you don't have to worry about me. I just need to work things out for myself. I'll be alright. Focus on what you're learning with the Aurors. I've read about some of the training they put you through. Seems like pretty advanced stuff. You'll need to be in top shape."

"Yeah I've been in some pretty tight situations since we arrived. Kingsley said me and Harry are the last ones the department is automatically accepting. Says most of the death eaters have been captured and there's only a few still on the lose. He's putting us through a ten week program to make sure we're up for what we might come up against."

"That's amazing Ron. I'm really proud of you. I know you'll be brilliant." She said, honestly thrilled for him. Ron smiled brightly back. Once she returned his smile he immediately looked away. Although his head was currently occupying her fireplace she could tell he was starting to blush. "Is everything alright Ron?" She asked not liking the sudden flip her stomach performed at the sudden change in Ron. "Yeah everything's fine. I was just wondering how you were feeling and if you'd been thinking about what you would be doing once you were done…..you know working things out."

Sighing loudly she turned away from him as well. "Ron I really don't know anything anymore. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself once I feel like myself again. All I know is that right now, today is a lot better then it was yesterday and that's really all I can ask for." She said exacerbated. She knew what he'd been actually asking her and she responded truthfully. She really wasn't confident in anything anymore. Not him, nor herself or even them together. She just wanted to focus on right now, and right now her focus was on making it through the day without having another episode. "Ok Hermione, well um I've got to go. I should probably be studying up. It's a lot different without you bugging me to stay on top of things like that" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Chucking falsely, "you'll be fine Ron. I'll write soon. Keep me updated ok?"

"Yeah ok, bye Hermione."

* * *

Sitting down at the small dining table Hermione prepared to dig into the stew she'd spent the last hour making. Picking up her spoon she allowed the warm liquid to heat its way down to her stomach. Preparing to take another bite she was interrupted by Orion swooping into the opened window and landing on the kitchen island. "Well Good Evening you cheeky little nuisance." She greeted the brown eagle owl. Rising from her seat only once she saw that this time he came with a letter. Taking it from his beak she returned to her chair and began to read it contents while simultaneously consuming spoonfuls of stew.

 _Granger,_

 _I sincerely apologize once again for upsetting you with my letter. I'm only trying to make amends for a lifetime of bad decisions. I was glad to hear that some part of what I've shared with you made you laugh. To answer your question the secret to the Malfoy fortune is widely kept under wraps. But as I trust you not to tell I'll let you in on it. My family is known for being apothecaries. Malfoy Apothecary. It's actually a very lucrative business. These days mostly what we do is buy smaller shops and make money off of them. It's easier then really putting our name out there. I've always been really good with potions so I might want to do that but I'm not sure that's enough to clear this dirty conscience of mine. What did you mean by you're alone? In all the years I've know you I don't think I've ever seen you alone. Those moronic friends of yours always seems to be in your general vicinity looking very confused. Since you gave me a secret I will give you one of mine. Of all the things I witness while the Dark Lord was residing in my home the day you arrived is the one thing I can't seem to stop thinking about. If I could take anything back it would be what happened to you on my drawing room floor. I'd trade places with you in that moment a thousand times over if I could. Your description of your parents occupation was lacking certain details. I looked it up. Seems they correct mangled teeth. Which is ironic considering the unfortunate state your teeth were in prior to my intervening. Please don't get upset, I'm only teasing you just in case it wasn't clear. I think one day we should meet. The day I was released from Azkaban I apologize to Potter. It was hard to do but I feel it was needed. So a face to face meeting with you will definitely be the next step. I'll never be forgiven if I don't face you and own to all that I've done to you,_

 _Until next time, Forever your servant_

 _Draco_

Chocking on the spoonful she'd just consumed Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran to the sink. She quickly grabbed a glass and downed it once it'd been filled with water. Finally calming she turned back to the letter that she'd left on the table. He wanted to meet. To apologize, why would he want to do that. Looking down at herself she was still wearing Ron's dressing gown from earlier. Her hair dried during her conversation with Ron and was now a large puffy mass of curls. The few minutes she'd spent outside had done wonders for her attitude but did very little to change her current pale complexion.

Overall she looked terrible, she bet he looked the way he always did. Polished and poised not a single hair out of place. She couldn't meet him while looking this way. Besides what would they talk about. A few letters hardly made them friends right? They had nothing in common and she wasn't ready to forgive him. She would just tell him no, that she wasn't ready to see anyone. It wasn't like he'd said they would be meeting anytime soon, just that he would like to apologize to her face. Walking slowing back over to the letter and her unfinished dinner she sat back down. Pulling the letter closer to herself she looked over it once more. He said he thought about that day.

He said he take her place if he could. Did it matter what he said now? He hadn't done anything when it actually mattered. Sure she understood his reasons for why. If it were her and Voldemort was threatening the lives of her parents she probably would've done any and everything to protect them. It seemed unfair to hold a grudge against him for trying to protect his family but he hadn't been on the floor withering in pain. He didn't have a scar craved into him that refused to be healed. Looking up at her covered arm she slowly pulled the sleeve of the large dressing gown up. The words slowly came into view. **Mudblood**. She'd never heard the term until Malfoy, and now he wanted to apologize. For all of it. Could she really tell him no for wanting redemption?


	9. Chapter 9

Letters continuously flowed between the two. Each one becoming more and more bold. Questions asked and grudges somewhat released.

 _14th August, 1998_

 _Malfoy,_

 _It would most definitely not be a smart idea for us to meet. I am still of the mind to hex you to oblivion, and even though you are now hated and I am loved; I don't believe the Minister himself could keep me out of Azkaban for what I have in mind for you. Since you are determined to pester me despite my repeated request to be left alone, you will have to settle for this. I have no plans of ever accepting anything from you so there is no reason for us to meet face to face. I will also mention that if we are to continue writing each other you will cease from referring to my friends in that way, especially after all they have done for you. I'm glad that you remember that horrible day. I remember it too, I feel stuck in it. Every moment of my life since the war ended has been remembering that moment. Remembering the pain, the sound of my own screams. You said you would trade places with me if you could. I wish that too. I wish you were bleeding on the floor instead of me. I wish you forever carried a disgusting mark that refused to heal. Something to always remind you of how hateful others can be. I wish so much on you. I wish it so much it hurts. You'll never know how I feel. Keep apologizing Malfoy, I'll never hear the words. Just like how you refused to acknowledge my place in your world, I will never allow you into mine._

 _H. Granger_

* * *

 _16th August, 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _I will apologize as many times as you allow me to say it. There has never been a day where I don't regret everything that happened. I was so sure of where I stood. I was sure of what I believed. You were beneath me because you weren't born into your magic, because you were a muggle. Everyday you proved me wrong, you were smarter and I despised it, you were clever and I mocked you for it. Even you friends were truer then anything I could ever hope would befriend me. You stood up to the face of evil in a way I probably never will. You stood up and won and that makes you a better person then me. It's a shame you don't want to meet. I swear it's no trick. Somethings are better said in person. My mother has this crazy idea that you're my salvation and I think I might believe her. I remember your screams too, I hear them everyday without fail. I remember your pain and no one else's. You have a lot of wishes for me but they are my reality. I carry a mark just as well as you. A mark I can never wash away no matter how much or how long I scrub. I took this mark foolishly with pride and now I hide it in shame. I carry mine as well because of hatred. If I could go back and tell that stuck up younger version of myself that you would always true and to not turn you away I would. I hope you see that these are more then words to me. I hope you see the truth._

 _Forever your servant,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _24th August, 1998_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I will not feel sorry for you. Everything that has happened, it is your fault. You should feel shame, you should feel it everyday of you sad existence, because of you I am alone. I am suffering alone and I hope the guilt of knowing this tears away at you. My parents were everything I had, everything pure and good about me and now they are gone and I am nothing. Everything you always told me I was. Everything you always wanted me to believe. Does that fact make you happy? Does that fill you with glee to see me so down. Everything is your fault. I place the blame solely on you. I sent my parents away to keep them safe. They had plans for their lives and now they have nothing. They died cold and alone and I blame you for that. I couldn't even attend the funeral. I couldn't be with them in the last moments. Would you like to know why? Because your disgusting uncle, the man who struck them down was waiting for me, waiting to put me in the grave next to them. Harry attending in my stead because it wasn't safe for me. They were my parents and I couldn't be with them. Even when it was all over I couldn't be near them. I just don't understand how you could hate me so much. What have I ever done to you? You and your family have taken everything from me all because I dared to claim the title Witch. Well you know what? It is what I am and I'm not ashamed._

 _H. Granger_

* * *

 _25th August, 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _I am more sorry then you will ever know. I didn't know about parents. I swear I had no idea your parents were killed by Rodolphus. Maybe that's not true, maybe I wish it was true. The day you escaped the Manor, Bellatrix went mad. She went on and on about how she would make you pay, how you'd be sorry. She was enraged, talking to herself, laughing at shadows. She wasn't making any sense, even Mother was worried. Then one day she was back to herself. I knew she'd done something drastic. I saw her talking to her husband one night. I didn't hear what they were saying but I could tell it wasn't anything good. I wish in that moment I would have been stronger. Maybe now you wouldn't be alone. Maybe you would have your parents and you could share with them every amazing thing you've done. You are the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and I hate that you are now in pain. You are right. You don't deserve what my family has put you through and I hate that it started with me. What I feel is more then shame, it is more then guilt. If I could take it all back believe me when I say this I would. I hate that because of me you carry this doubt now. You used to make it your mission to prove me wrong, to prove you were better. And you were, so why are you afraid to do it now. I deserve my feelings of inadequacy you do not. You've done things others shudder at. You are greater then these memories, you survived so why don't you live?_

 _Forever you servant,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _27th August, 1998_

 _Malfoy,_

 _We will never know what my parents wanted for me will we? They're dead. Each letter you write makes me hate you more. I don't want you to encourage me, I want you to be the prat from my past. The horrible boy who make me cry. I really want to hate you and it's unfair of you to try and change that. Say something horrible to me. Talk about my hair, my teeth, my friends, my life. Do something so this feels real, so this feels the way it used to. I hate that every line you write make me feel terrible. I feel like I'm attacking a deflated ball. I keep poking at you but you do nothing in return expect apologize and say something slightly admirable. I just want things to be the way they were before but I suppose it's foolish to wish for that. Sure I would have my parents but Voldemort would still be a threat and you and I would not be speaking the way we are now and I am embarrassed to say I would miss this. Although I greatly dislike you, I look forward to your letters. I look forward to your words. I hate when you say something true because it gives me a fire I haven't had in so long. I've been sitting in the darkness for so long I'm not sure how to pull myself free of it. I think you might be my salvation too. I need to forgive you or I will forever be trapped. I will be free on the 2nd of September if you are still willing to meet with me. If you are, I will change the wards so that you will be allowed to enter. Please come to 9 County Lane at noon on that date. I hope to see you then._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _27th August, 1998_

 _Granger,_

 _I will see you then._

* * *

Watching Orion fly towards wherever Hermione was made Draco's insides feel with joy. She'd finally agreed to meet, she was willing to give him a chance to redeem himself. He needed her forgiveness like he needed his next breath. He'd spent most of his youth tormenting Potter and Weasley but he'd been especially hard on her. Every time she succeeded he tried to chip away at her confidence. Tried to plant a seed of doubt in her. Make her doubt her ability in herself. He'd been second to her in everything and he hated it. His father hated it more.

And because of that he made it his mission to make her feel like dirt, like she didn't belong. He felt a great deal of satisfaction whenever he succeeded in this. But now, knowing how much she'd lost and how much she'd gone through, all he could think of was how to pull her back up. How to make her herself again. He needed to do this. He'd made so many wrong decisions in his life before. He was ready to do the right thing. To make amends.

Going back inside his bedroom he decided instead of sitting around the manor doing nothing he would visit Blaise. Writing Hermione had sparked something inside him. Something he hadn't felt before. It make him want to search the unknown and ready to pursue life. Standing very still he concentrated. He pictured Blasie's London flat. He'd never been there but he knew the area well enough. His mother had forced his Aunt to teach him several things and Apparating was one of them. She felt there was a need for him to learn the skill quickly and didn't feel that the instructor at Hogwarts would be up for it. Feeling the magical pull he felt himself leave his bedroom at Malfoy Manor and reappear in another location. Opening his eyes he realized in the next moment he was standing outside a very posh penthouse door. Raising his hand he rang the door bell. He'd only been standing in the well lit hall for a few seconds before the door opened and Blaise Zabini stood before him.

"Draco? Well this is a surprise, what do I owe the pleasure?"The tall man asked smirking while he spoke. "Boredom." He responded in a casual offhanded way. Laughing Blaise moved aside and allowed Draco to enter. The interior of the dwelling was exactly what you'd expect for Blaise Zabini. White marble covered ever inch of the floors. The walls were also draped in a white paint that shone with tiny flecks of gold. There was a large spacious living area, with a large stone fire place. There were two long white leather couches facing each other and a grand piano that was currently magically spelled to play Liebestraume. Throwing himself on the stiff couch Draco smiled up at his friend. "Nice place." Laughing Blaise sat opposite of him. "Funny thing that you're here Mr. Malfoy. I was just thinking about you and the interesting things I hear about you and your family."

"Were you now Mr. Zabini? Well if you hear things, then I should definitely be concerned"

Chucking, Blaise continued. "I hear that your Father is being released."

"Hmm, Now where did you hear that?"

"Where I heard it doesn't matter now does it, what matters is if it's true or not...so tell me then, is it?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes, my mother seems to think my father is coming home. She heard the news from the Minister himself."

"You don't seem very happy about that fact. Do you not want old man Malfoy home?" Wanting to get off this subject Draco sighed. He hadn't come here to talk of his father. "Rather I am or not is neither here nor there. Besides that's not why I'm here. I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of becoming a Healer. I need to do something with myself and that's the only useful thing I could come up with. I've already written to Healer Tibbs. He's the new head of St. Mungo's. I've got a meeting with him tomorrow to discuss it." Blinking slowing at Draco, Blaise smiled. "Well considering I know you the way I do. I know you don't care what I think and you don't want my advice so I'm wondering why you bothered sharing the new with me." Laughing, Draco was reminded why he liked Blaise's company. He always spoke what was on his mind. No matter what anyone else thought. Which was a welcome change, having spent many years in the presence of people who agreed with everything he'd ever said. "I just wanted to let you know that I was finally going to be doing something with my life. So hopefully I won't be as free as I am now and you'll have to find someone else to pester." "Well good for you. I hope you enjoy being a dull working citizen." Laughing again they carried on. Blaise and Draco spoke for the next couple of hours without pausing. Draco liked the way things were going with his life. He hadn't felt this way ever but he was going to do whatever it took to hold on to it. He didn't tell Blaise about his meeting with Hermione but he had a sneaking suspicion that the dark Wizard might've already known. Blaise had a way of knowing things others didn't. But that was most likely his paranoid mind speaking again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Once again the story and characters involved belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them.

* * *

The day has finally come for Draco to arrive. Hermione had done everything she could to make herself presentable. She couldn't understand her desire to change her zombie like appearance; she'd already told him how little she was sleeping and how miserable she'd been, but the need was there so she went with it. No matter what she did she still carried heavy bags under her eyes and she hadn't been able to put back on much of the weight she'd lost, but when she'd checked herself in the mirror she could just begin to see her old self staring back at her. That was good enough for her.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall she realized Malfoy would be arriving in ten minutes time. She'd been watching from the kitchen, sneaking glances out the large window that overlooked the front of the house. She would never admit out loud to being anxious, but she was. When she'd finally accepted his request to meet she'd done it out of malicious frustration. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to do to him. Those things could only be said and done in a face to face setting.

She wanted to tell him how angry she was. She wanted him to know that she was broken and lost and that she though it was all his fault. She wanted him to understand that she couldn't figure out how to be herself anymore, she couldn't remember who she was before all this. Her life was different now and she'd changed in a way that she could no longer forgive as easily as she once had. She'd told him that she needed to forgive him too but she didn't think she could just yet.

Checking the clock on the wall once again she watched as both hands pointed upward. Signaling that it was now noon. Briskly walking over to the window once again she waited. Wanting to see the exact moment when he arrived, she patiently waited for the loud familiar popping sound that came with someone Apparating. Several more seconds past by and he did not immediately appear. She turned from the window and began pacing the length of the room. She couldn't believe he wasn't here yet. As the minutes trickled on she became more and more agitated by his lateness. Didn't he realize it wasn't easy for her to allow him to come this close to her and he didn't even have the decency to show up when she requested. She didn't think she was being unreasonable; she just liked when everyone respected a schedule.

"That slimy no good wanker. I should have known, the coward would never have the nerve to face me. But to not even have the decency to write to tell me he wouldn't be coming. What kind of person does that. Oh yeah he would because he's an—" Before she could finish her rant, a sound she would never forget echoed through the silence of the outdoors. Slowly tiptoeing to the window, she peaked out to make sure she'd heard what she thought she had. Seeing a tall man with white blond hair appoarching her dwelling she jumped back just slightly. Immediately straightening herself she ran both hands down the front of her jumper and walked to the door. Hesitating when she reached the front door, her hand hovered just above the door knob for a moment. While she'd been waiting, she had been nervous. Now that he was finally here she was terrified. She wasn't sure which way this meeting would go but she already wanted it over. Taking a breath she opened the door and watched as Draco Malfoy walked towards her; hands in his pocket and his head down facing the ground.

"I'm sure I asked you to be here at noon Malfoy, its now past that." She said when he was close enough to hear her clearly. She stood with her arms crossed as he placed one hand awkwardly behind his neck."Sorry, I really tried to be here when you said but I had a meeting at St. Mungo's. I needed to stay for it. Sorry" Hermione continued to glare at Draco as he spoke. As he never looked up at her the gesture had very little effect. "Well I guess you're here now, even if you are late." Moving to the side, she allowed Draco passage inside. Once inside he stood back and allowed her to lead him to the front room.

Reaching the small lounge Draco didn't wait for her permission; he walked straight over and sat on the sofa. When she'd moved into the bungalow it had come furnished with very few items. Hermione planned on purchasing things to fill her new home, but as she had yet to actually go anywhere the house remained the way it had been before she'd moved in. She wished she had gone out and gotten something. Even if it was just to enhance the furnishing in the one area, as the room currently only held the one sofa. The only other furniture in the room was a small table with a lamp atop it. Deciding that standing would look extremely bizarre, she sat on the far opposite end of the sofa. As far from Malfoy as humanly possible.

Neither said a word for a few more moments until Malfoy cleared his throat. "Are you well?" Looking down at her hands she mumbled her response. "Perfect and you?" "I've been well." Once again they fell into a silence. In all her worrying and frustration she hadn't thought about what they would talk about. She seemed to have forgotten that they hardly knew each other. Other then discussing the weather and how they were each doing they had little to talk about. Deciding that she needed to take control of this interaction she sat straighter. She'd invited him here for a reason. She refused to sit in this stupid manner any longer avoiding the obvious. "Why did you write me?" She turned her whole body to face him when she posed the question. She wanted to be able to detect a lie.

Looking up at her, for the first time since he'd arrived, he stared. He looked as if he'd been as tired as she was. He also carried dark circles under his eyes. His once neatly styled hair was now down to his chin and slightly tousled. The confidence he once exuded was gone and he now seemed unsure of himself. He'd always been unnaturally pale but now he seemed more so. His skin seemed translucent white. "Um…..My Mother thought it was a good idea, since you wrote the Minister for me." He looked away immediately after he finished, Hermione found this to be very irritating that he refused to meet her glance for longer then a few seconds. Moving closer she spoke firmly."Yes, you mentioned that, but I'm still confused as to why you did it. You said in you letter that I was your salvation. What does that mean?" Hermione watched as Draco looked at his hands and spoke. "It's like I said, I hear your screams all the time now, my mother has this idea that I hear them because I feel guilty. She suggested I write you. Honestly I think she might be right. Of all the things I've seen I only hear your scream...I need you to forgive me. Or I think I'll hear them for the rest of my life."

The glare she wore intensified, her lip curled up in a snarling manner. Hermione became very angry at his statement. So he just wanted to stop hearing her screams. He wanted her to forgive him so he could stop having memories of that day. "I hear my screams too. Every night in my sleep I hear myself screaming. Sometimes I'm actually screaming. I hear your aunt laughing and I see you and your horrible family watching. Watching me suffer." Suddenly pulling herself from her seat she continued, looking directly at Malfoy; who still refused to meet her eye. "should I gain your forgiveness too? Will that stop my dreams? Can you forgive me too? Can you forgive me for being a mudblod?" She spat the last word at him with as much venom as she could muster. "Can you forgive me for being better? That's all I need right? You just have to forgive me for being me and that'll make everything ok right? RIGHT?"

She was now standing directly above him. Malfoy refused to move. It looked as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said because he stayed so still. This only incensed her more. "Look at me Malfoy. You looked that day. You looked right at me on that floor and never looked away, so you shouldn't have a problem looking at me now." Despite her murderous tone he continued to look down at his lap. Pulling her wand from her pocket she pointed it at him. "Look at me!" He continued to look elsewhere. "LOOK AT ME!" She screamed but Malfoy still refused to even glance in her direction. " _Everte Statum_ " Draco was thrown violently back off the sofa and into the adjacent wall. He scrambled to his feet and pulled his wand out. He didn't raised it in a defensive manner, he only held it in his hand at his side. Which only caused Hermione's anger to intensify. Waving her wand she shouted another spell. " _Flipendo_ "

Malfoy apparently had no intention of fighting back, but he was definitely prepared to prevent anymore of her spells from causing him harm. As soon as the words left her mouth Draco countered by producing a shield. Waving her wand again she tried another one. " _Stupefy_ " once again he deflected it. " _Confringo_ " when Malfoy deflected that one it caused a gaping hole to appear in the wall behind her. " _Flipendo Duo_ " a window shattered " _Expelliarmus"_ another hole in the wall behind her. " _Crucio!_ " After Malfoy's shield deflected the spell that she'd been tortured with Hermione dropped to her knees. "Why? What did I ever do to you?" She cried. The tears fell so quickly they now completely covered her face. She was crumpled to floor crying louder then she'd ever allowed herself to before.

She heard footsteps over her wails. The sound was of someone approaching her but she couldn't look up. "I'm sorry, you did nothing but be better and I hated you for it. My family hated you for that and I'm so sorry." He slowly wrapped his arms around her shuddering form. Once he was sure she wouldn't pull away he held her tighter. "Once I hated you enough to want you dead. Then I was forced to watch day after day innocent people die and I got scared. Scared I would be next. So I kept my head down and stayed quiet. Then the universe did something terrible. It made me eat the same words I'd repeated numerous times before…..you were brought to my house and the thing I'd wished for…. I just wanted it to stop, but I didn't know how to do that without Bellatrix turning her curse on me and because I'm a coward I stood there and watched…..and now I can't get your screams out of my head. I don't want you to forgive me because it'll make them stop. I want you to forgive me for begin scared. If I was a better person I would've done something but I'm not. Please forgive me for not being better, forgive me for begin a coward. For always being a coward"

His words only caused the tears to increase there falling. The harder she cried the tighter he held her. After a long moment she felt him lift her off the ground and carry her out the front door that she'd forgotten to close. She buried her face into his neck and continue to cry. She was concerned about where he was taking her but she couldn't get the tears to stop long enough to find out. Finally coming to a stop he jostled her just slightly. "I need you to stand up ok? Try to stop crying." The tears continued but she calmed herself enough so that she was able to see clearly. She lifted her head from where it lay on his chest. Now that she was semi level headed she was uncomfortable by their current position. She'd never been this close to Malfoy in all the years that they'd been acquainted. It was an odd feeling. "I'm fine you can put me down now." She mumbled.

He slowly put her down on the ground. Once she was steady he took a step back from her and then another. "You'll always be smarter then me, you're always going to be braver and loads more clever. You're always going to be better at everything and I'm sorry that I've made you forget that. I'll never forgive myself for that but I want you to look back and remember all those things. You've faced greater things then this moment. Don't forget that you survived." She heard the tell tell sound of him moving to sit on the ground behind her. She could feel him watching her but choose to ignore it. Simply standing where he'd placed her she looked around. It was another beautiful day. Usually this would have caused her more sadness but in this moment she felt nothing. The colors were unnaturally bright from the tears still filling her eyes. The wind ran its fingers through her tangled hair. The feeling caused a shiver to run down her spine. She couldn't believe she'd attacked him. This was as far as she wanted to sink.

"I'm not ready to forgive you but I think I'm getting there." Turning around to face him she stared blankly at him and he at her. "You're right though, I am better and I have forgotten that. I let myself think I was gone. I wasted all this time looking for someone whose always been there…..I guess I owe you something for that huh?" He looked up at her and snorted. "I'm the last person you'd ever owe anything to, so how about we call it even….or we can put it towards my tab." She chuckled at his joke and then realized she actually found it humorous. Before she knew it she was laughing very loudly. Malfoy looked as if he wanted to join in but wasn't sure if she was completely alright so he simply stared at her in a very confused way.

Doubling over she realized that she could stop laughing. She hadn't laughed in so long she assumed the laughter was because she'd been stuck in despair for so long and the happiness was tired of being forced down. Straightening she forced herself to calm down. Walking over to where Malfoy sat she stuck her arm out to give him leverage to stand. He looked at her hand for a moment before he taking it. She didn't blame him. This whole interaction was very strange. Once they were face to face she smiled. Not anything forced or phony, this felt real. She was actually smiling at Malfoy. He hesitated and then returned her smile. "I was very serious Granger. I owe you more then you realize and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for every wrong thing I've done to you." Her smile falter slightly when she took in what he was saying. This person before her was so different then the snobby little boy who'd tormented her and called her terrible names. His presence felt different then when she knew him before. She wondered how different she looked to him. "I'm going to hold you to that Malfoy, just so you know."

Putting his hand out, Hermione looked down and laughed again. Sticking hers out as well she shook his firmly. "Don't worry it's a promise" He said. Laughing again she realized she felt a lot lighter then she had in a long while. She felt like a weight was lifted off her chest and she could finally take a deep breath without any pain. "Um….did you want to start this little meeting over? I can make some tea if you'd like?"

She watched him look down at the watch on his wrist. "I would actually love that but I have to get back to the Manor. I've been accepted into the healer training program and I don't feel at all prepared for it. How about I come back tomorrow same time?" Disappointed that he was declining her offer she plastered a smile back on her face. "Oh congratulations, I didn't know you were interested in becoming a healer. I should probably give some thought as to what I want to do with my life."

Rubbing the back of his neck again, she could see his cheeks beginning to pinken. She couldn't understand why he'd be embarrassed but thought maybe it was because she'd congratulated him. "Well you know…..I'm looking for redemption and all. Besides Healers do quite a bit of potion work, which is good for me. I'm pretty good at that you know." Smiling she shook her head. "Yeah I did know that actually…..Well I don't want to keep you then. The training for healers is actually quite extensive and rather difficult from what I've read. If you do find time I wouldn't mind if you came back tomorrow. I don't get much company way out here." Nodding his head once, he took a step back and Dissaparated.

Sighing she walked back into the house and looked at the damaged she'd caused. Pushing her hair back she began repairing.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaning back in his chair Draco looked around at the mess he'd created. He had several piles of books covering every available surface in the library. Each one was either randomly left open to a page he'd been working to memorize or had small barely legible phrases written all over the margins that only he could understand. He had also spelled two quills to take various notes that he felt were needed. They were similar to the Quick Quill that Rita Skeeter carried but instead of exaggerating facts these only copied what was actually spoken. He'd spend the last couple of nights this way; locked in the library of the manor, re-familiarizing his self with different potions or wand movements that were designed to heal an assortment of ailments.

He would stay up for several hours after his mother had gone to bed just to make sure he hadn't made a mistake or to guarantee he completely understood the text or purpose of what he'd read. His mother only slightly complained about this. It seemed the smile that'd been plastered on her face could not be removed, no matter what he did. She had been very cheery of late. The day he'd gone to visit Granger he'd arrived home to find his mother in tears. Initially he'd been extremely concerned and had rushed to her aid, but his mother quickly explained that they were tears of joy and not sadness. Apparently she had been given notice that the Minister would be contacting her directly, in five days time, once he'd completed his examination of his fathers file.

That had been two days ago. Minister Shacklebolt had finally agreed to release his father from Azkaban. His mother was beyond ecstatic by the news. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy would be coming home at the first of the month. There were conditions for his release of course. Unlike Draco, his father had been an important member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. And although both his parents had defected at the end of the war his father had still committed punishable crimes. Upon his release he would not be permitted to use magic for a full twelve months. He was also not allowed to leave the country until the end of said probation. He wasn't sure how his father would handle this condition nor was he certain how he would handle his father. He only had three weeks to prepared himself; he was worried that no amount of preparation would make him ready for whoever his father was now. He'd been so bothered by the news of his father's released he hadn't gone to bush Granger the next day. He wrote to her and informed her that he would be staying home to catch up on hi studying. She'd been very kind in her response which was very unexpected.

He sighed and picked up the book he'd been reading on Dragon pox. He had begun Healer training the same day his mother spoke to the Minister in regards to his father. He had wanted to join her but becoming a Healer had become something of great importance to him so he decided skipping it was the better option. From his first meeting with Healer Tibbs he could tell the man disliked him. He couldn't blame him, but that didn't stop him from wanting to prove that he was worth something to all the doubters. Looking up from the large book once more he recalled the conversation he had with the old greying man several days ago.

His meeting had been scheduled for 9 a.m. and he'd arrived thirty minutes in advance. He had wanted to make a good impression so he'd dressed in his best and combed his hair. He appeared confident and ready for anything. With all his preparations what he hadn't counted on was the looks he received when he arrived. After giving his name to a receptionist in the front area he'd been lead down a long corridor. He passed several witches and wizards waiting to be treated, all of whom sneered in his direction. A silence engulfed the waiting room as he felt multiple eyes watch him as he followed a small Matron. Once he'd been far enough from the crowd he'd heard bits of several whispered conversations. He couldn't make out exactly what was said but he clearly heard words like _Death Eater_ and _Dumbledore_. He didn't need to be a genius to guess where these conversations were going.

They continued walking until they reached a small lift. He boarded the enclosed space rather uncomfortably. Once his body was fully inside, the enclosed box jerked forward rapidly. He put both hands out to brace himself, he wasn't sure how long the journey would be but he could already guess that when the lift stopped it would not stop gracefully. The Matron who stood in front of him did not take note of anything unusual. She stood with her back rigidly straight. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her neck. Her hair was a strange blond that seemed to be more yellow then anything else. Other then her old hair color she was unattractively dull.

When they'd reached the destination the lift slammed to the ground hard and then bounced slightly. The witch who'd been accompanying him did not make the same gut wrenching sound Draco had when it stopped nor did she move from the position she'd had the entire ride. The doors creaked slowly open and the woman stood to the side to allow him room to exit. Once he was able to squeeze by her and get off the death trap, Draco turned to look back at her. He'd been expecting her to give him some sort of instruction on how to locate Healer Tibbs' office from here. The woman blinked slowly at him and allowed the door to slide back close, never saying a word.

"Ok" Draco said execrably. Turning away from where the lift once stood he looked down yet another corridor. Unlike the previous one he'd passed through this one was entirely empty and dark. Checking his watch he found that he now only had fifteen minutes left to location Healer Tibbs' office before he would be officially late. Deciding his best bet would be to see where the corridor ended, he began walking. As he was the only one person presence his shoes made a loud clicking sound again the shiny wooden floors. He walked for what felt like hours but was actually only three long minutes. Staring straight ahead he began to notice that he was coming upon a bright light. Feeling hopeful that he was finally getting somewhere he quicken his pace. He took several more long strides until he reached a large black door that had an enormous amount of light shinning from below. There was a large golden nameplate in the center that read: _Head Healer of St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries -Augustus Tibbs._

Thrilled that he'd finally reached his destination Draco raised his hand and knocked rather loudly against the door. He heard a low intimidating voice say, Come in." Up until this moment Draco was excited for this new prospect, but now that he'd heard the man's voice he was fearful. He'd never met Healer Tibbs before but imagined him to be similar to Professor McGonagall, stern but fair. The voice that's just spoken to him seemed anything but. He now recalled the looks he received when he'd step foot in the hospital. They were not inviting. He was not foolhardy enough to believe that his presence would bring anyone joy at this moment but he couldn't help but notice the hostility that came with the stares. He was starting to thing that this meeting would be well received. He'd been pleased when he'd gotten a letter with a date and time to speak with the Head Healer of St. Mungo's, he'd honestly not been expecting a reply. Now he felt as if the only reason his request had been accepted was because more then one family wanted the pleasure of sticking it to the Malfoy's. His stomach instantly dropped at this.

Deciding to face whatever he received face on he placed a shaky hand on the door knob and reluctantly opened the door. He immediately strained against the bright light that burst through the now opened door. He noticed that there were two very large windows standing floor to ceiling behind the desk that beheld Healer Tibbs. Draco knew that if he were to look out them he would see unsuspecting muggles going about their days. On either side of the office was a bookshelf filled with books that were currently reorganizing themselves. The office had a very cosy feel, unlike the dark hall this was a room her would glady spend time. Pausing from his assessment of the office he turned his attention to Healer Tibbs who'd been watching him intently. The older man was thin and very frail looking. He had a very aged look to him but he knew not to be deceived by this. Wizards could live for a very long time and still have the same agility as when they were decades younger. The older man had a long grey beard that just barely grazed the top of the desk. And his face was covered in wrinkles. He face looked to be prone to smiling instead of the frown he currently was wearing.

"Have a seat Mr. Malfoy." The old man croaked at him. The chairs across from the Healer pulled itself out from its position. Taking the hint Draco sat down in the awaiting chair. Once he was fully seated the chair pulled itself closer to the desk. "From the letter you sent to my office I see that you are inquiring about a Healer position?" Clearing his throat Draco nodded his head. "Yes sir that is correct."

"I will be frank young man, this hospital holds a great dislike for the Malfoy name. Your family has been known to use methods of intimidation and threat of dark magic to open doors that would normally be closed to them. Many advised me to disregard your inquiry but I believe myself to be a fair man, so I accepted this meeting as a means to dispel any ill feeling I may have in inviting you to join our Healer training program."

His words gave Draco hope. Sitting up straighter he looked at the aging Wizard with the confidence he now felt. "I understand this Healer Tibbs and I greatly appreciate the opportunity. I will not pretend to not be a aware of my family's reputation. I will also not pretend to be innocent of cultivating certain negative traits that I believed would get me places I wanted to go. I am looking for a chance to change this reputation. I was rather skilled with potions at Hogwarts and believe this would be a field I would excel at. As well as give me the opportunity to make the difference I'm attempting to make." Pulling out his wand Draco summonsed his school transcript, that showed the results of his NEWT scores. He passed them to the older gentlemen and watched as he looked over them. " I am aware that they are not the best. I thought that due to the circumstances of the last few months you would be willing to not judge my actual skills off what I received that year. I've included a copy of what I received on my OWL's to give you some idea what I'm actually capable of." Healer Tibbs did not looked up from the paper Draco handed to him. This was now making him very nervous. He hadn't done well at all in his final year. He had a lot going on and didn't think the war would turn out the way it had. Thinking about his options he realized that he didn't have a plan B. If he were not accepted into the program he honed didn't want to come up with one. This interaction was tasking enough, he didn't want to have to go through it again in a different field with a different department head who would most like likely be less fair and hate his name more.

Clearing his throat loudly he waiting until Healer Tibbs glanced up at him before he made his final plea. "I know I'm probably not worth the hassle or the strain on your staff sir but I'm asking for a chance. I've done things that I'm not proud of and I'm just looking for a way to make amends. People will say that I've destroyed lives….that statement might have some weight to it. All I want to do now is make up for that. Becoming a Healer will give me the opportunity to prove that I'm more then just this name, this mark, this history. I just want to be more."

Healer Tibbs nodded his head and thanked Draco for his time. He informed him that he would be in touch. He hadn't hear from the man until several days later when he'd asked him back for a second meeting where he'd once again begged for the chance to work at St. Mungo's. It was during that meeting that he'd been informed that the hospital had also been badly depleted by the war. They were short several dozens of Healer and needed to replace them rather quickly. He'd also been informed that the hospital was accepting his application for Healer training. Unlike in the Auror office where they'd been forced to accept anyone who'd fought in the war, the work they did in the hospital was far too advance for them to make such a rash decision. Draco would be put in a fast pace twelve week training with four others. He'd also been informed that they were only expected two of the five to actually pass through to become full Healers. They needed more but they also needed to make sure whomever became Healers was actually capable of doing well in this field.

Draco had been excited at the news until he realized he was late for his meeting with Granger. He knew she would be upset by his tardiness but also knew it was better to arrive late then not at all. He showed up only ten minutes after noon, but when he'd glimpse Granger he knew she was angry. She looked a lot different then he remembered. Her skin was now a dull dead sort of pale, her eyes were sunken and had deep dark circles underneath them. Her dark brown that used to have a life of its own was still full and wild but now appeared flat and tangled. She looked to be a shell of her former self and that made him feel guilty. So when he'd walked up the grassy path to the door he kept his head down in shame. Afraid to look at her because he knew if he did he would be reminded of what he and his family had done to her. And he didn't want either of them to be forced to remember that.

Their meeting started off shaky and quickly went from bad to worse after he explained to her his reasoning for writing her. He thought it would make her slightly more sympathetic towards him but it only incensed her. She became enraged and actually attacked him. All he could think was to block her spells. Everytime she threw something at him he could feel the power reflecting off the shield and knew that if he didn't have the good sense to protect himself he would be making another trip to St. Mungo's. When she'd broken down and cried he hadn't known what to do initially so he watched her. When it got to much to bear he approached. He did the only thing that made sense at the time and held her. After he noted that it only made her tears flow more aggressively, he picked her up and carried her lithe body outside. Thinking the stuffy house would only upset her more. He stood back and spoke to her. He told her his truth, in life their were moments. A lot of those moments were beyond shitty but they passed. They passed and you survived.

Sighing again he realized he had much to account for. Focusing back on the task at hand he began rereading the passage that explained the symptoms of Dragon pox. He couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. He'd already gotten through two days of Healer training and he felt extremely behind. He had to be one of the two promoted on, he didn't have a choice. He had no choice but to make this work. He hated that everyone else seemed to know the answers and that he was already struggling to keep up. If he were close with any of he others he could ask them for help but they treated him like the plague. A carrier of some deadly disease. Closing the book he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

He needed help desperately and he could only think of only one person who had an encyclopedia of useless knowledge posing as their brain. He grabbed a handful of floo power and threw it into the flames. He leaned forward and shouted a location into it. He could feel his head twirling and pulling, making him feel slightly nauseous. He came to a stop and looked around the familiar room he'd once sat in. Not finding who he was looking for he called out for her. "Granger are you there?...hello? Are you in bed? If you are I can try again tomorrow."

A moment passed before he heard her voice. "If I were, it would not matter now, since you're rudely shouting my name out at this ridiculous hour." He show her appoarch him with both arms crossed over her chest. Hearing her chastise him made his insides smile, she sounded more like her old self and not the zombie he'd come to know. "What is it that you want Malfoy?" Rubbing that back of his neck in the awkward manner he'd adopted he looked up at her in shame. From prior conversations he knew she hadn't been sleeping and knew he was the last person she wanted to see but he needed someone's help and she was the best person for the job. "Sorry but I was wondering if you would be willing to offer me a small amount of assistance?" Pausing he watched as her arms relaxed from their tense position and she tilted her head curiously. "I'm listening." "Could you explain to me how I would go about spotting the systems for Dragon pox"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know most people put author's notes at the end of a chapter but I'm changing it up. First, I apologize for the delay with getting this one up. I'm trying to get better with deadlines and sticking to them. Second the medical conditions that I have included in this chapter are based off actual ones. I tried to adjust them so that they seem magically based. My third and final comment is simply please enjoy and comment. Any suggestions made I do take into consideration, and if it makes sense to me I will go back and make changes based off that feedback.

Disclaimer: The story and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Dropping her arms she stared at the bizarre blond man. When she'd woken from her sleep, she heard the sound of someone calling her name. Naturally at the time she had been confused and thought maybe it had been her imagination again. She disregarded it, thinking possible she was still dreaming, but after hearing the shouting voice growing louder she got up to investigate. Upon entering the room she discovered the owner of said voice was Draco Malfoy. This was the first night in so long that she'd actually been sleeping somewhat peacefully and it had been interrupted by the obnoxious ferret. If he'd actually been standing in front of her she would've strangled the life out of him. There meeting had left no doubt that she still greatly disliked him and to find him now, flooing her at three in the morning irritated her greatly. They were not friends, not even close and for him to think she would welcome the invasion of her privacy was enough for her to see red.

The only reason she hadn't verbally destroyed him was because of his question. A question that threw her for a loop so large she actually had to think hard for the answer. "Um...In most cases the first symptom is the green tint it leaves on the person's skin, that's the easiest and fastest way to identify it correctly…wait, I'm sorry what's going on?" Malfoy chucked at her obvious confusion. "I'm really really sorry. I know it late, but I've been trying to memorize deadly diseases and the symptoms associated to each one, but I feel like nothing is sticking. I'm a little concerned about the Healer training after seeing how well everyone else is doing."

She wasn't sure she was hearing him correctly. She knew what it sounded like he was asking but knew that also couldn't be the case. Turning, she checked to make sure no one was standing behind her. Finding no one there she turned back around and pointed to her chest. "Do you mean me? Sorry I just want to make sure I understand your meaning. Are you wanting me to help you with something?" She watched as he rubbed his neck in that same nervous way she'd gotten used to. "Well yes…Um...feel free to say no. You don't have to if you don't want. It's just I'm really struggling. I promise I'm really not thick it's just I really want this...You really don't have to though." She had no idea what was going on. She didn't know who this shy, unsure person was, but it definitely wasn't the same Draco Malfoy she'd slapped in third year. "Sorry what?" She asked one more time. Still not sure she understood. He opened his mouth to repeat his statement again but stopped when she put her hand iut. She wasn't deaf, just confused.

"No, no I heard you perfectly fine. I'm just a little lost. I think I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming. You're asking me for help right?" As she spoke she took a few steps closer to the fireplace. She wanted to be sure she heard him correctly this time. He looked at her suspiciously before he responded again. "Well yeah." She was floored. He really was asking her for help. She wanted to say no, to laugh right in his face and she opened her mouth to do just that but before she could eat the words out she stopped. There was a part of her that forced her not to. That annoying part of her that wanted to help everyone. That part that thrived to learn. When they'd been on the run she taught herself a few healing spells that would keep them alive, but she wouldn't say she truly skilled at the charms. She didn't really want to help him but it wasn't as if she were doing anything better with her time.

Realizing she'd been standing with her mouth gaping open she shut it immediately. She let out one hard laugh when he frowned at her. "Forgive me, you're the last person I thought would ask for help and I'm the very last person I thought you would come to for help." Saying it out loud made her laugh again. This time with more force. She hated that he was the one to unintentionally made her laugh twice since they'd begun speaking. For some reason this made her laugh even more. When she thought about who they were and where they were now. Him asking her for help and she stunned stupidly by that fact. In the mist of her laugh she heard a male voice join in. She'd never heard him truly laugh, she found that she liked it very much. This thought caused whatever humor she found in the situation to abruptly stop.

Coming to sit on warm rug she crossed her legs underneath her form. "So…..what exactly do you need help with?" He stared up at her for a moment before his head disappeared from the flames. He immediately returned and she could tell that he was looking down at something. Possibly something he'd written down. "Um well for starters, I only have twelve weeks to learn everything most healer have five years to become advanced in. So I really need A LOT of help. Each week we're going to go over different aspects of Healing. This week we're on deadly diseases. Now the ones I'm thinking we'll be tested on based on what we've gone over are the Doxy bite, The Laughing Death, Eastlack plague and Dragon pox. Now I've spent all day making sure I understand everything I possibly can about the others. I just don't think I have any room left in my brain to relearn everything I thought I knew about Dragon's pox"

"Wow, ok. Really? That's not a lot of time now is it? Well what works for me is to compartmentalize. Instead of trying to memorize all that information at once. Try to do it in sections. For instance, The Laughing Death and Eastlack's plague are both airborne pathogens. They were each discovered sometime in the 1700's. The are several cases of the diseases mutating and effecting muggles. But as they are Magical diseases the effects are terribly tragic. Where they differ is, Eastlack is similar to being petrified, except if not treated quickly, the effects can be irreversible. Where as petrification, you are perfectly persevered with no limit on how long you can stay in said state. Consi-."

"Sorry Granger, I don't mean to interrupt but I can tell you're drifting here. I get all that stuff. Eastlack basically turns you to stone and The Laughing Death is self explanatory. You die by laughter, which honestly doesn't seem to be a bad way to go. Anyway I guess my struggle is all the details. I'm sure they're going to expect me to know every single detail about each of these." He sighed loudly as he said the last thing. She could tell from his expression that he was defeated by this fact, which only caused her more excitement. The details were her specialty, she could quote verbatim every detail of Magical history known to man. "Well don't worry. We can use the same guild lines to make sure we know the ends and out of each ailment. Actually wait here, I just want to run and get something." She hurried left her position on the rug and ran to the bedroom.

She located her beaded bag under the bed and summoned several books from inside it. The witches and wizards who'd discovered the deadly diseases Malfoy was currently researching also came up with several defensive spells as well. She had a few book written by them on various different things but thought it wouldn't hurt to have these as well. Gathering the five large books in her arms as well as rolls of parchment and a quill, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the dark hall and back to the living room. They spent the next two hours looking into the history of each disease and learning facts about the ones who'd discovered them and notable cases that made a difference in there treatment. Hermione came up with a study guild rather quickly; so that he could make retaining the information a smoother process then what he currently doing.

Over the next few days Malfoy would floo Hermione promptly at 6:00 p.m. and they would spend four hours going over several different texts. As Malfoy was in training from 8-4pm, this worked best for them. Hermione really enjoyed helping Malfoy. She found that she never had to explain anything to him more then once. He made insightful and intelligent remarks and his questions were well thought out. She didn't have many friends who could keep up with her mind and it was a refreshing change. She liked that he actually followed the study plan that she'd made for him. At the end of the week when he passed his first assessment, he'd been over joyed. She began to see small glimpses of his old self which in turn brought out that part of her that she'd thought was lost forever.

"Alright, now we're moving to healing spells. I'm pretty good with wand work. But understanding the background of a spell is a lot different then actually preforming it successfully." Malfoy's floating head spoke through the flames. She knew were he was going with his comment and she hated that she was going to have to agree. "Perhaps a study guild won't work as well with this section. So um how do you want to play this? We could practice them here or…" He looked away before she could finish her sentence. Despite the fact that they'd only been spending a few days in each other's company she was beginning to read his habits. He avoided eye contact whenever he afraid he would say something that would upset her.

Still looking down he made his proposal. "I know this wasn't something you ever planned on doing and feel free to back out now, but I think the best thing would be to come to the manor. You wouldn't have to actually go into any part of the house. We'd just be using the library. I wouldn't suggest it if there was another option I just think because there are a number of books here on various subjects it makes sense."

She didn't say a word, she just got up from her seat on the floor and walked over to the coach. Once she sat down she thought about what he was asking. She didn't want to stop helping him. She really really didn't. She actually found that she enjoyed it. It gave her something to do with her days now. Before she'd spend majority of her day in bed. Now she was waking at a normal hour and spending her day outdoors. Visiting the neighboring town. She still maintained an almost radio silence with everyone other then Malfoy but the responses she did write back to her friends were light and upbeat. She was beginning to feel the storm that had been raging over her for the past few months passing through.

Now with the prospect of entering the house that'd caused her the most pain she was beginning to feel the clouds reforming. As if sending her train of thought Malfoy spoke up. "Like I said, this isn't something I want you to feel you have to do. It's just an option. I could bring a few books with me to yours and we could work there or we could pick another location. It's completely up to you, but I can see where your mind is going. It's just a house. I know what happened here makes it anything but that, but it's all about perspective right? You used to hate me now you think I'm alright right?" She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. Sure it was just a house but the problem was this house carried memories. Looking back over at the flames, she watched him for a moment. She did think he was alright now. He was still argumentative and obnoxious but she didn't hate him as much as she had. So perhaps it was time she realized that memories faded and the ones that carried pain dulled over time. So much so that one day she wouldn't blink an eye when she tried to recall the day she crossed paths with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Planting both feet on the ground she leaned on her thighs. "Well alright then. I guess I can't avoid the place for the rest of my life now can I? I think today we should practice the wand movements and then tomorrow I'll come to the Manor and we can practice in person. Is that a good plan?" She asked. He gave her a smirk that only Malfoy could muster and nodded his head. "That sounds like a brilliant plan." The remainer of the night was spent going overs every detail, from the slight twist of the wrist to the flick of the wand. She made them practice until Malfoy began complaining of he hand going numb from hold his wand so long.

That night when she lay down to go to bed she thought about what would happen the next day. She would be going to Malfoy Manor. To see Draco Malfoy himself. He'd informed her that she would Apparate to the main gate as the house was warded to allow no one to Apparate in or out of the grounds. He would be meeting her at the front door and then they would spend the remaining of the evening in the library going over healing spells. She worked herself up into such a state that she wasn't able to completely fall asleep until an hour after she'd climbed into bed. The dream she had that night was the same one that'd been haunting her for sometime, but instead of her focus being on the mad dark haired woman torturing her it was on the tall boy with the blue grey eyes watching her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Malfoy, please explain to everyone the proper usage for the Allegro potion." A soft voice from the front of the room asked. Draco was currently standing at the back of a sterile white room with five others. Other then himself there was only one other male attending the Healer training. He was a few inches shorter then Draco with dirty blond hair. He had a large nose and brown eyes. He reminded Draco of the Weasley Granger always hung around. Except he irritated Draco more so because the slightly older gentleman seemed to have personal vendetta against Draco and made it his mission to humiliate him. The others occupying the class were all women. Two thin girls with long brown hair and a very pretty blond with bright blue eyes. The only other person present was the Mediwitch leading the training.

Shaking his head Draco realized that she'd asked him a question. In truth he hadn't been paying attention. His mind kept wondering to this evening when Granger would be coming to the Manor to help him study. He was very nervous about this, as the last time he'd seen her she'd attacked him. He didn't think she would try that again but you never knew with her. Deciding he needed to focus on what was going on in front of him he took a step closer to the cauldron brewing in front of him. Lucky for him he didn't need to think hard on what the potion was used for. He'd been forced to ingest it twice a month since he was nine. "It's used for Allergies. It's unique because it's not specific to a certain Allergy. It can be used for any and every condition known to man. The severity of your reaction to the allergen will effect the doses needed. Mild cases require the potion to be ingested once every six months. Moderate cases require twice a month and more servere allergies are required to use the potion once a month"

The robust mediwitch smiled tensely at his response. She hadn't seemed pleased when he arrived a week and a half ago to begin training. She ignored him the first few days and frowned at him whenever she was forced to look in his direction. Lately though she seemed to be warming up to him. From what he'd observed of her, she was a sweet older lady who enjoyed showing affection. "That is exactly right Mr. Malfoy. Now last week our focus was deadly and dangerous illnesses. The point of that was to test you all in dire situations and your reactions to those situations. This week we are moving on to injuries and mending. We are starting by recreating the Allegro potion. It is important to know what a patient is allergic to as a lot of the work we do here uses ingredients that have different and sometimes deadly effects on other. As you are all aware you must recreate the potion correctly as there is no pass or fail in this training. There is only succeed if you want to become Healers."

Draco exhaled a sigh of relief at that. He could remake this potion in his sleep if he had to. He hadn't had to make it since last year but it was still second nature to him. He moved to the one of the empty workstations away from the front of the classroom and began to get started on brewing the potion. Reaching for the blade to his right so that he could begin cutting up the ginger root his fingertips grazed the palm of one of brown haired girls. She pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. "Sorry, Um go ahead if you want." He said. He didn't know why he was apologizing. The knife had been next to the cauldron he'd been working on and she'd crossed the room to use the exact one he'd been trying to get. He hadn't actually done anything worth the apology he'd given her but felt the need to based on look she was giving him. She scowled as if he'd said something unpleasant. "No, keep it scum. You won't be here for very much longer anyway." The girl stormed off after she'd said her piece. This was a daily occurrence. The others would go out of their way to say something to him that was meant to remind him of how much they hated him. He never invited conversation with them nor did he give them a reason to dislike him any more then they already did. The feelings they had for him existed before he'd entered the classroom.

He wouldn't deny that they had good reason to hate him. He knew that people wanted him back in Azkaban and hated that he was free. He didn't have a choice but to deal with it so he did. He picked up the knife and started again on his work. He spent the rest of the day working hard to stay on task and to avoid contact with the others. He only spoke when a question was directed to him. Otherwise he was a ghost. They were scheduled to leave at four but they rarely left at that time. Because of the amount of information they were required to digest within the short period of time they usually left the classroom at 5:30. This wasn't an issue for Draco on most days but as today he would be meeting Granger at the manor at 6, he wanted to make sure he got there with enough time to spare.

He didn't want her to have to actually knock on the door and speak to his mother. Not that he thought that would be an issue. It was just that he hadn't actually informed his mother that he would be having company this evening. He wasn't sure how she would take Granger's presence. She knew they were in communication as she'd been the reason he initiated it, but his mother was still a women who'd grown up believing certain ideas and even though they'd lost the war he wasn't all too sure that she'd given up on those ideals. He wanted this evening to go as smoothly as possible and in order to do that he needed to make it home as soon as possible.

The training healer, Madam Brasswoth was currently demonstrated the proper procedure for dealing with someone who'd been burned by dragon's fire. Draco looked up to check the clock and found that it was now nearing to 5. Everyone was currently scribbling notes from the older woman's lecture. Draco would have been doing the same had he not had knots forming in his belly. He was very anxious about this second meeting with Granger. He didn't know why but he wanted her to see him differently. The rest of the world could shove it but Hermione Granger, he wanted her to see him as the changed man he was. He wanted her to see past the mark he wore. He wanted her to see him as more then her childhood tormenter and bully.

"Oh my, it looks like we've gone over again everyone. I will let you all go now. Tomorrow we will pick up where we left off. Until then enjoy the rest of your day." Madam Brasswoth said to the class who'd been watching her every movement intently. Draco shoved his things in his bag and tried to dart out the room but was stopped by the slimy wizard with the beady eyes. "In a hurry Malfoy, going to a secret Death Eater meeting are we?" He said. The brown haired witch who'd referred to Draco as scum joined the small group that was now forming. She stood back with with her arms crossed with her blond friend, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment. "Fuck off" Draco snarled back in the group's direction as he continued packing his items up for the day. This vaguely reminded him of a time when he was the one taunting innocents. He was hardly innocent by still, how times had changed.

The short wizard took half a step in Draco's direction before thinking better of it. Thin as Draco may have been he was still quiet a bit taller then the squatty wizard. Even without his goons Draco could still intimidate the best of men. With that said, what the other man was not aware of was that Draco would not jeopardize his chances of becoming a healer for anyone. If the man wanted a fight he wouldn't get one from him. "I hear your father's being released. Isn't that something? The Ministry's just letting all the criminals out now. Listen hear Malfoy, if I were you I would keep a look out. You never know what could happen these days. A lot of angry people still out there. A lot of them want to see you and your old man dead." Draco hear the threat loud and clear. He wanted to shove his fist in the man's face but quickly remembered what he was trying to do with his life. The short wizard pushed past Draco and rammed his shoulder hard into his on his way out the door. If this had been a different time Draco would make the man pay. But it wasn't and Draco just had to suck it up, beside he needed to get home.

Malfoy Manor did not allow anyone to Apparate in unless you carried the family name. This was a precaution his mother had put in place after the end of the war. She hadn't wanted to be taken by surprise by anyone claiming to be friend or foe. Draco landed in the foyer and dashed up the staircase. He stopped when he hear the all too familiar footsteps of his mother coming up behind him. Great he thought. He'd gone two days without seeing her outside of meal time and now when he was actually trying to avoid her she wanted to turn up. "Draco my dear? Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked. He turned to face her stiffly. It seemed that the fates were against him today. "Good Evening Mother." He walked over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm not in a hurry. I just wanted to get a start on studying for tomorrow's lesson that's all."

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him. She probably didn't. He'd never been very good at lying to his mother, that was why he made a point to tell her everything. It saved a lot of hassle in the end. "Oh, well I wanted to let you know that I'm really proud of what you're doing. I can't imagine how difficult it must be but you're doing it." She left her hand on his cheek as she spoke to him. He appreciated the sentiment but he knew Granger would be arriving any minute now and he wanted to avoid any awkwardness. Smiling at his mother he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Thank you mother. Um I'm going to sit out in the garden for a bit and then spend the rest of the evening in the library so if I don't see you" he really hoped he wouldn't, "goodnight." She glanced at him again curiously. "Is everything alright you seem a little distracted."

"Everything's fine. Just a lot to do tonight." She looked at him long and hard before nodding her head slowly and walking away. Once she was far enough away he exhaled a long sigh of relief. He knew his mother would demand answers later but for now he needed to meet Granger. Running to his bedroom he threw his bag on his bed and Disapparted to the entry gate. They arrived at the same time. He was a slightly out of breath from his sprint but he was glad to have made it. "Hi" he said putting his hand out in a waving manner. She returned it by giving him a small smile. "If you're ready um we can head inside." When she didn't respond he took take as a confirmation to lead the way. Walking towards the gate it swung open upon recognizing him. Because she was unable to Apparate into the manor they began the long walk up to the front. In his haste to arrive before she did he hadn't counted on the possible silence. There conversations lately had been filled with chatter. Until this moment he hadn't realized it was because of there lengthy discussions on the material he was going over at the time that kept the silent moments away.

They continued on the path in silence. Ever so often Draco would look in Granger's direction. She looked panicked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do to comfort her. He had known that this wouldn't be easy for her after what happened here. Once they reached the door he turned to stare at her. "Hey, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen ok? You're going to start to remember everything. It's going to feel like that day all over again. You're going to feel panic and fear and everything else you've been working to bury. Your mind is going to trick you, you're going to start hearing things that aren't there and seeing things that aren't real. Walking into the house is going to make you feel like shite. Do you understand that?" She nodded her head furiously. Her eyes were wide and she had a stunned look on her face. He felt a need to protect her, she was going back into his home and this time he wouldn't let anything harm her. "I also want you to understand that this isn't something you have to do. You don't owe me anything ok?" She nodded once again.

He was sure that she was not doing ok right now and that they should probably find a different location for this but because he was selfish and wanted her here in his home. So instead of doing the right thing he turned and open the large entrance doors. He watched as she looked around, clearly afraid. She took small steps and took in quick shallow breathes. He noticed her hands beginning to shake. On impulse her grabbed her hand and held it tightly within his. "It's ok. I promise." He said to her. Knowing that lingering in this area would only increase her fear he lead them out of the foyer and up the grand marble stairs. At some point during there journey to the library she'd let go of his hand and now had both hand gripped tightly to his arm. Reaching the room he pried her hands from him and turned to throw open the double doors. Once she saw the magnitude of the library her fear seemed to vanished. He watched as she looked around the large room in awe.

The walls were lined with floor to ceiling books. There was a spiral staircase hidden in a corner leading up to a second level which held more books. The ceiling had been painted depicting a beautiful motif of heavenly clouds and angels smiling down at the occupants of the room. There was a very large dark fireplace right in the center of it all. Above its hearth was a large intimidating painting of his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy frowning down at them. Gathered around the fireplace were several plush chairs and comfortable couches. It was overall a beautiful library. When Draco had been younger he hadn't appreciated it but now looking at it from Granger's view point he decided it was his favorite room. Finished with her assessment of the room she turned to stare at him. "Seriously." She said in mock annoyance.

Smiling, he closed both door behind him and walked over to sit down. She hurried behind him and sat with her legs crossed in front of him on the floor. The light coming from the fireplace danced across her face. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. When I die this is where I want to come." He laughed with her. "Well now that we've decided what place you'll haunt in the afterlife, are you alright now." "I'm better, not great but definitely better. Thanks by the way." She said while tucking several strains of hair behind her ear. "Think nothing of it, well then let's begin. Accio _bag_." Into his hand appeared his leather messenger bag filled with his things from training. He pulled out several parchments with notes he'd taken throughout the day. He passed each one to Granger as he removed it,and she quickly began to read over them.

"Malfoy, these are not very good. How can you honestly remember anything with notes like this. Do you honestly understand this?" She asked looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders. He remembered enough to get him by usually. Still looking at the parchment, she got up to walk over to a shelf. She read a few of the titles before deciding it was not what she was looking for. It took her several more tries before she figured out the library system. She reached for the book before he thought it was a good time to stop her. "They don't work that way." Turning to look at him she frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean you don't pull the books from the shelves. When my father built the house for my mother he had the library enchanted. The books detect magical energy and if it's something you need it will come to you. Some of the books here have never been in print, he made it that way so that muggles wouldn't be able to read wizarding secrets." He watched at she turned back to the book on mending bone deformity. She put her hand out as the book released itself from the shelf and into her palm. Turning back to him she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

She flushed brightly as he smiled back at her. She wasn't sure as to why she was reacting this way nor what she sure if it was welcomed or not. Suddenly embarrassed she looked down at the book in her hand. Thinking back to the reason for her excited she felt the feeling fill her anew. In all her time in the magical world she'd never experienced anything like it. Books that could be summoned based on Magical ability and desire alone. She'd come across something similar in her studies, but have never seen anything in this magnitude before. Turning once more to the book shelf she felt her curiousity rising. Cautiously walking back over to the shelf she tried to pull a book free. Her hand barely grazed the book before it vanished. It happened so quickly she wasn't sure that it'd ever actually been there. Trying again she reached for another. Just like the one before this one also vanished. Gasping she placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it was gone. She wasn't sure if the book was destroyed or gone forever, she'd never in all her life brought harm to books before until now.

Jerking around she was faced with a still smiling Malfoy. Apparently he'd been watching her curiously as she tried to experiment with his books. "Don't worry," he said sensing her concen "they're not gone. Not really anyway. They've just moved themselves to another part of the house. They usually come back after a few days."

"Really? That's incredible. How fascinating." She said, the joy evidently clear. She wanted to know more about the charmed placed on the books, that made them seem so alive but before she could think to ask the question she recalled something else he'd said a moment before. "Wait, you said your father built the house for your mother. You mean it hasn't always been here?" She watched at the grin he'd been wearing fell and his brow furrowed slightly at her question. She thought maybe mentioning his parents wasn't a good idea. It wasn't like it was something that they'd discussed before. It wasn't exactly a safe subject for either of them.

Feeling discouraged she opened her mouth to tell him he didn't need to answer, when he turned his head from her stare and looked into the fireplace. "No…..Malfoy Manor was built 20 years ago. It was a wedding gift for my mother, it's actually quiet beautiful when the sun is shining. When they were still courting my father took her to this large lake where they had a picnic. He asked her to marry him that day. Actually it's not far from here. She fell in love with not only the memory, but the area the moment she saw it. At the time it was expected that they would move to France. A large majority of my father's family still live there. That's also where the family estate is. His whole life, my father has had his eye on it but my mother wanted something more then a damp old palace. And back then my father wanted to give her the world. To prove he could, he had the manor built. He wanted to build something new with her, start new traditions and the such."

If the story had been about any other family Hermione would have gushed at the sweetness of it. Because it was about his family she stayed silent. Feeling awkward she crossed the room to sit back down on the rug in front of him. Not sure what she could say in this moment she opened the book about bone illnesses and potions to cure them. She read in silence for several minutes before she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking up she found Draco Malfoy staring at her. At this she frowned and looked back at him with a question in her gaze. "Since we're on the subject of uncomfortable topics. Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

She wanted to say no. She really really did. She didn't know what he would want to know but considering, yesterday she thought of him as an enemy she was reasonably wary. Sitting the book down she looked up him. "Honestly I'm not sure I'll be able to answer, but ask away." She tucked her legs underneath her as she looked up at him expectantly. He gazed down at her, his eyes glazed over slightly before he seemed to remember where he was. He blinked several times and smirked. She watched as he ran his finger through his hair and chuckled once before he asked his question. "It's just, we're not exactly close and you don't seem to like me very much. Not that I'm saying you don't have good reason. You definitely do, but still. You wrote that letter to the Minister. I'm pretty sure that letter is the reason I'm here having this conversation with you now. I suppose my question is why? Why do it if you hate me?"

It was now her turn to turn away from him. As her back was to the fireplace, she choose to look at the shelves lined with books. From what she could see a lot of them were in foreign languages. Wanting to buy herself some time before she was forced to answer his question she began playing with the rug. It was the softest thing she'd even touched in her life. From what she knew of the family she could guess that it was probably some sort of endangered animal who died a painful unnecessary death. "It's not real fur, it's just enchanted to give it its softness?" Came a voice from above her. Upon hearing it she looked back up at him. "Remember you don't owe me anything. Don't feel obligated to give me an answer just because I ask a question." He said gently.

Hearing that made her think of earlier when they'd walked up to his house. He'd told her something similar then when she began to tremble. She hadn't wanted to come inside, she was afraid of what she'd remember. When they reached the entrance he stopped them. He told her how she could back out if she needed to. He told her she didn't owe him. His words had actually given her a little more courage then she had in that situation. She hadn't known he was capable of soothing another person but she greatly appreciated it. He had actually made her feel better, in that moment she trusted him, which was altogether a terrifying thought. Sighing deeply she met his gaze.

"You'll probably think I'm a terrible person but I didn't do it for you. I wouldn't have shed a single tear if you were to spend the rest of your life behind those walls. I did it for you mother. When I was eight years I pretended to run away from home. I'd wanted to go to the park by myself but my parents thought I was too young to leave the house alone. Thinking about it now I realize how silly it was, anyway I remember being so angry about it. I packed a few things and hid in the treehouse my father built for me in the back garden. I stayed up there for hours thinking that I was getting back at them. When it started to get dark I thought I should come back inside. I thought I'd taught them a lesson. When I got close to the house I could hear my mum crying from the kitchen window. At the time I hadn't thought of how hurt they'd be when they couldn't find me. I remember my mother saying she just wanted to know where I was. She was like that you know, always wanting to hold me tight and keep me close. Only wanting to keep me smiling and like a prat I'd tried to hurt her just because I was angry. I thought about that day when I read the letter your mother wrote to Harry. Mothers are funny things. No matter what, they always see the best in their children. You and Harry have hated each other for as long as we've known each other. This has never been a secret and yet your mother wrote to him, tried to protect him from Voldemort and it was all for you. So I wrote to Kingsley. My mother is gone and I didn't want yours to wonder where you were and if you were ok."

They gazed at each other for several moments. Neither saying a word to the other. She wanted to look away but the intensity of his blue grey eyes forced her not too. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Well I don't think you're a terrible person. I really don't, my mother would be glad to hear your reason. But if you'd rather I didn't repeat this conversation I won't." "What does your mother think of me being here now. If you don't mind my asking?" She blurted out, she hadn't seen anyone when they'd walked through the small section of the house but knew the older woman was her. She noticed that his pale cheeks were now turning a light shade of pink. Turning her head to the side she looked at him curiously. He was now rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous way.

"She doesn't know I'm here does she?" At her question Malfoy had the good sense to look ashamed. " Well if you're asking if she knows you're here then the answer is probably but if you're asking if I told her this information then the answer is no…..I'm really sorry. I thought it would be better then mention this to her later. I didn't want it to be awkward." He said shyly. "And this isn't awkward? Honestly that was extremely stupid. What if I got angry at you again? You could be dead right now and no one would know for weeks." "I didn't think you would attack me again. And besides I wouldn't be rotting for weeks. At the most it would only be a few days before the House elves came in to clean the room."

Any humor she had at the situation was now gone with one term. "House elves? Your family still uses house elves?" She had shifted her position and was now sitting on her knees as she spoke to him. "Well Yeah. Was there a reason you thought we would not?" He asked, clearly confused. "You're not joking are you? How could you honestly forget about Dobby? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the poor creature was was obviously abused. Not to mention the fact the owning a living, breathing, thinking thing is completely barbaric but I assumed Dobby was the only one that was subject to this torment and to now find out that there are others."

Sliding off the couch he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Stop….ok, stop it. I feel so stupid now. How could I have honesty forgotten about that spew nonsense." She opened her mouth to correct him but he waved her off. "Yes, I remember. That nonsense you were trying to force down everyone's throats fifth year." She opened her mouth once again but shut it after he gave her a stern look. "Yes I know enslavement and all that, but house elves live to serve Wizarding families and before you say anything else, yes a great deal of them are treated horribly. Dobby included but it's just the way it is. The way it's always been…..oh for Salazar's sake even to me that sound like a crock of shit. Ok look if it makes you feel better my family has always had three House elves who've served the family for as long as I've been alive. Dobby belonged to my father and yes we treated him worse then dirt. It's terrible and I'm sorry for it but he's gone now so I don't know what you expect me to do about it now. Anyway we have two others, Grub and Chirp. Up until last year they weren't treated much better then Dobby but I can assure you they now are. If you'd like to talk to them about this, I can call them."

Releases her shoulder suddenly they both seemed to realize how close they currently were. Tucking her hair behind her ear she looked down at her lap as he scooted slightly away. She didn't know what that was but she found comfort in his touch. Comfort that she hadn't found in Ron's. " "Um….no I will not speak to them. They are probably confused and think that the fact that you only beat them once a week is rewarding." He laughed once at her attempt at a joke. "I can promise you they are not being beaten." "And why should I trust you?" She asked looking at him once again. At her question he also looked up at her.

She'd never seen stranger eyes in her life before. Almost silver but with a small hint of pale blue peeking behind his irises. His white blonde hair now touched his chin. It suited him, she thought to herself. He looked less polished and together. It make him seem real. His pale skin was perfection and blemish free. She became quiet envious of this as when she'd hit puberty she struggled to control her skin. She blinked a few times to force herself to focus. She didn't like where she was going with this. There was no reason she should care what color Malfoy's eyes were or what length his hair was.

He seemed also to be coming out of his daze as he laughed nervously. "I trust you you know. Despite our history I really do trust you." She didn't know why hearing him say he trusted her made her blushed but she did. It was like he'd shared some intimate secret with her and she was glad to have known it. Suddenly uncomfortable with the atmosphere of the room she cleared her throat. "Well then ….do you think we should begin? You only have a few days to get this down. So perhaps we should start by seeing where you're at and then go from there."

He didn't respond nor did he recapture her gaze. He simply pulled his wand out and began the movements for the healing spell that'd gone over in class. She didn't like this new turn of events. She had no idea what was going on but she would do her best to avoid situations like this in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

This became there routine. Granger would arrive every evening at 6 and Draco would give her an overview of what they'd gone over that day in his training class. He would recreate the potion or healing spell, and she would make adjustments to his wand movements or reorganize his notes so that they were concise and thorough. They hardly strayed from any conversation that didn't involve his training. They'd both silently agreed to not have a repeat of what occurred the night before. It wasn't as if anything had actually happened, he just didn't like they way her usually boring brown eyes shone with color.

This was the same buck toothed girl he relentlessly picked on during their school days. He remembered sitting there on the couch in the library looking at her and her looking at him. He felt odd, he couldn't put his finger on the exact emotion but knew it wasn't something he should fall into. She was just helping him get through Healer training and after that she would be gone. She had no reason to stay in his life after that was done. Speaking of Healer training, he realized he should probably be focusing; as today was the day to prove he could master mending charms and rebuilding potions.

At the end of each week they were given exams to show that they could preform the task needed to be a Healer. Thanks to Granger, at then end of last week he'd passed his first exam, barely but still passed. He felt more prepared for this one but he was still nervous about it. Madam Brasswoth reminded them daily that the training they were given was pass only. Each witch or wizards participating would have to pass each exam they were given at the end of the week or they would be asked to leave the training. So far all five had gotten through to this week, but then again it was only their second week. They still had ten weeks of training to go; if things were difficult now it would be beyond strenuous in the weeks to come.

Huffing, Draco sat up straight. He was currently seated at his usual desk at the back of the classroom awaiting his turned to be called. The other brown haired girl in the class was currently completing her examination. Each student was taken to through a red door that appeared out of nowhere for their test. Last week when he'd seen this for the first time he'd been concerned. He wasn't sure where the door would be taking him and as he'd been the first person to test he assumed it was some sort of trick. Madam Brasswoth repeatly assured him that it was perfectly safe and that he needed to go through the door if he were to complete his first examination. Because he hadn't wanted to appear frightened in front of his other classmates he opened the red door and stepped through.

Turns out it was some sort of real life simulation. When he'd stepped through the door he entered a white sterile room where a man was currently lying on one of the beds. The man seemed to afflicted with some terrible sort of disease that caused him pain; as he groaned loudly in agony. It took Draco a moment, but after realizing that Madam Brasswoth was no where to be found and the door he'd entered to get to this room was gone he quickly came to the conclusion that he would need to examine the patient and find a cure for whatever ailment was causing him harm. The situation went slight array when Draco gave the man what he'd thought would cure him and the withering man stopped breathing. After a moment of panic and attempted resuscitation the man regained his natural color and seemed to be getting better. At that moment Madam Brasswoth and two other gentlemen appeared in the room and gave him marks for the examination. They informed him that he had passed and instructed him to exit the red door that had once again appeared out of nowhere. When Draco stepped through it this time he was back in the classroom.

This morning when he arrived in the classroom today and saw the red door again, Draco assumed this examination would be similar to the last one. From what he could gather, although the "patient" only existed because of clever wand work, if a mistake was made and choose the incorrect spell or potion the patient would react the same way a living witch or wizard would. Resting his chin on his enclasped hands he began tapping his foot against the stone floor. The brown haired girl had been the first to go this time and she'd been gone for over an hour now. This worried Draco, he was very prepared but the longer the girl stayed gone the more his confidence waned and he began rethinking his knowledge.

After another fifteen minutes the girl finally returned. She looked to be extremely shaken by whatever her experience in the room was. She looked to be on the verge of tears which caused Draco to subconsciously sink lower in his chair and silent pray that he would not be the next to go. Once the girl sat back down at her desk next to the cruel brown haired girl; whose name he'd only recently learned was Poppy; the next person was called. "Mr. Malfoy." Madam Brasswoth's cheery voice came. Draco could feel the entire room sigh with relief as he stood from his seat and approached the red door.

Two hour gone back and Draco finally returned to the classroom. He was extremely drained and depleted, all he wanted to do at this point was go back to bed. The examination had been difficult; when he thought he'd discovered what illness was upon the patient a new symptom would appear and he'd have to rethink what might be the cause. He knew he didn't look as sure of himself as he wanted to appear. After frantically researching he'd eventually discovered the correct potion needed and had administered it as quickly as he could brew it. Once he returned to his seat he promptly dropped his head down onto the wooden surface. He could barely hear Madam Brasswoth calling the next name as he began thinking of what he should have done differently. He was relieved he'd passed his second exam but felt he could have done better a lot better. He needed to speak to Granger, she needed to push him harder. He wanted that Healer position more then anything, he needed it, and with only two spots for the five attending the course his odds were not looking good. Unless of course someone failed, selfish as it was that would benefit him greatly.

Abruptly sitting back up, Draco pulled a scrap piece of parchment from his bag and quickly wrote a note to Madam Brasswoth. He wrote that he'd needed to leave early due to a family emergency. Which was only slightly factual. Actually the only true part to the note was that he had an emergency, he needed to speak to Granger about their study sessions so they could come up with harder practices. He needed to stand out during his examinations and knew she was the only one who could get him there.

Getting up from his seat his placed the notice on Madam Brasswoth's desk and left the room. As the only thing they would be doing today would be taking the exam and he'd already completed his he didn't think she would be too vexed about it. Heading towards the back exit Draco quicken his pace. Although the in training was held at St. Mungo's they were not required to enter the building through the main entrance. When he'd learned of this he was more then relieved, he didn't want to have to daily walk through crowds of people who clearly hated him. Pushing the glass doors open he walked out of St. Mungo's and stepped foot into a vacant alley. After checking that no one was around he Disapparted to his bedroom in the Manor. Apparating wasn't his best skill, he had to learn it rather quickly. He always ended up in the area he desired but most times landed in a different room then what he thought he was picturing; today was a good day for him, he actually arrived in his bedroom. Dropping his bag onto the chaise in front of the four poster bed he turned to the fireplace.

He felt the familiar pull of the top portion of his body transporting to Granger's home. He could feel himself spinning and twisting until he stopped. Lucky for him; she was currently sitting in the living room reading over something. "Oh great you're here, would you be able to come over earlier?" He asked not bothering to alert her of his presence. She didn't seem shocked by his is sudden appearance nor did she bother to acknowledge him. She stayed where she was and continued reading whatever it was that had her attention. "Um, Granger. Hello? Did you hear me?" Still she kept reading. "Grang-?" "Malfoy please shut up, clearly I can hear you. I right hear, now wait I'm almost done just give me a moment." She finally responded.

He immediately closed his mouth at her snappy response. Sitting back he waited and waited. Finally she seemed to be finished as she slowly folded the letter and looked up at him. "Now what is it that you want?" She asked clearly annoyed. Sighing in irritation at having to repeat himself he asked his question again. "I need you to come over. Now if you can." At the urgency in his voice she sat forward on the couch. "Is something wrong? Did your exam not go well?" Her concern for him caused him to pause. He hadn't expected that. "Well I passed, if that's what you mean. I just didn't do as well as I was expecting. I need you to come up with a new study planner for me." She rolled her eyes at his response. "Seriously Malfoy, do you honestly think I have nothing better to do then to be at your beck and call?"

"I didn't mean it lik-"

"what if one of these days I'm not around when you need me, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't expect you to be-"

"Just so you know I'm thinking about applying for a position at the Ministry so maybe you should figu-"

"Granger shut up!" At his outburst she closed her mouth and immediately frowned. He could sense her about to go on another rant, thinking this would be a good time to explain himself he cleared his throat and continued. "That's not what I meant. I mean I do want you to shut up, but I don't want you to feel like I'm using you. I just work better with you around. I really appreciate all the help you've given me, I was just wondering if you were free now so you could come over and help me. If not I will see you at 6." Her frown slowly rescinded as she took in his words. She appeared to be in thought, her mouth opened several times before actually speaking. "Fine give me thirty minutes and I'll be there." "Great!" He smiled, "oh and good luck with the Ministry thing. You'll do smashing at whatever you do, but you know that don't you?" He watched her slightly blushed at the compliment. "Yeah whatever Malfoy." He laughed at her response and shook his head. "I'll see you in 30?" She nodded her head, confirming that she would be there and waved him off. He pulled his head free from the flames still smiling.

Standing up from his crouched position on the floor he turned around. At that moment he was planning to grab his bag and set up in the library, but instead he came face to face with Blaise Zabini. The lean wizard stood confidently with his hands in his pockets. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom Zabini?" He shouted. Most people would take issue with being shouted at but Blasie stood where he was, not a care in the world. "Well my dear friend, something told me that you would be home, so at the quickness I scurried on over to see if you were free for a drink. And lucky me when I arrived you mother told me that you were definitely upstairs. She also told me that I could head on up. So here I am now." The dark wizard sneered every word as he spoke to him. Draco groaned loudly, he had no idea how his mother knew he was home but he hated whatever instinct she would blame it on.

"So you just thought it would be a good idea to barge in here and not say anything!" He shouted. Blaise was slowly becoming Draco's best mate but in this moment he wanted to kill the sly fox. "I did knock, I assumed it was fine to come in since you didn't respond." Draco threw his arms up in the air. "That makes sense to you doesn't it? A lack of response means yes, come on in. I have half a mind to hex you you know" Rubbing his hand behind his head he looked away from Blaise and down at the floor. "…….um how much of that did you hear?" At this the smirk Blaise was wearing widen to a full grin. He knew that wasn't good, he probably shouldn't have asked but he wanted to be sure. "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco. You've been keeping things from me haven't you. It seems to me, that a certain member of the Golden Trio has been frequenting the Malfoy Manor."

At this confirmation Draco pushed past Blaise. He knew deep down he could trust Blaise, he just didn't like that he knew something about him. That he had information on him that he would have rather kept quiet. He still hadn't told his mother that Granger had been coming over. He knew he should, with his father coming home he needed to gauge one of his parents reaction to his spending time with a muggleborn. And he would prefer that parent to be his mother, she was slightly more reasonable. "Well as you heard I have plans soon and I would really like to prepare. So how about you leave and I'll floo you when I'm free." "So this is what I get for my concern. A boot to the door, I'd been worried because I hadn't seen my dear friend in so long. It seems I know why." Blasie laughed at his own stupid joke which irritated Draco even more. "If you don't get out I'm going to kill you." He turned and snarled at his friend. "I see. Granger's a sensitive topic for you is it? I wonder…."

"How about you stop wondering you wanker and get out." He didn't like Blaise wondering about anything; especially anything that involved him. Blaise always seemed to have insight on things others were blind to. Draco didn't care to know what anyone thought about his spending time with Granger. Looking down at the watch on his wrist Draco realized he needed to get rid of Blaise and quick. "Look I'm sorry but I really do have plans. How about we get together tomorrow I'll swing by ok?" Blasie smiled at him once again. "No worries my friend. I see you're planning for a long night in with Granger." Draco glared at him at the excited his bedroom.

As Draco needed to meet Granger at the gate he walked Blaise down to it in silence. He could feel Blaise stealing glances in his direction but he didn't say a word. He knew better then to invite conversation with someone who stayed curious. The massive iron doors swung open when they approached. Instead of leaving Blaise turned to face Draco and bounced on is toes. "Is there a reason you're still here Blaise?" He asked. Before he could respond the popping sound of an Apparate could be heard. Before both boys stood Hermione Granger. She seemed very confused by the presence of a second person but did not voice her concern. Blaise for all his slipperiness took two steps towards the girl and extended his hand. "Ah Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you again. How are you this afternoon?"

Apparently confused Granger took a moment before she answered. Grasping the extended limb she returned his hand shake. "I'm doing much better. How are you Blaise?" "Perfectly at ease Ms. Granger. Now as much as I would really like to stay, Draco would much rather prefer I left. So another time Ms. Granger." And with that Blaise was gone. Draco was thrilled by this but he did not say a word. He turned to look at Granger who'd been starting at the spot the Blaise had just vacated. She looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders in return. He moved aside to allow her passage to the pathway. He expected her to protest but when she said nothing and began walking up to the house Draco took this as a plus.

Just as he'd done with Blaise the continued down the path in silence. The only difference was is that he would have perfected the conversation. Deciding she would say nothing he thought if they were to have a conversation with no awkwardness he should initiate it. "Are you alright?" He asked. She turned to look at him, not stopping on her way to the door. "I'm fine, I'm just….I don't know. I guess I knew you would begin to see your old friends again. I guess I was hoping to have all of your time." He couldn't think of a response so he stayed silent. He didn't want to share her either. They understood one another and overall he enjoyed her company but it was another thing to say that outbound. Finally down the long walkway they walked up the stepped to the door, reaching out he attempted to pull the front door open. Draco was confused when the doors moved away from his grasp.

But quickly discovered why, there in front of the two stood his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. "Good evening Ms. Granger. I hope you're doing well this evening."


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione froze at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy. There she was, standing within arms length of her. The woman wasn't looking at her with malice or disgust but there was enough disdain to cause her to feel uneasy under her gaze. She didn't resemble Bellatrix as much as Andromeda Tonks did; who looked more like her twin then her younger sister, but there was still an obvious family relation between the two. Where Bellatrix and Andromeda had hair that was as dark as night, Narcissa had a combination of the Black family midnight coloring and the Malfoy white. She also had clear piercing blue eyes and a lithe delicate frame that projected an innocence that didn't exist. Hermione had seen enough of the woman from their past interactions to know that she was anything but. The Black family bred vipers not angelic little flowers. She hated the all too familiar feelings starting to build. She'd finally gotten pass her fear of the manor from the little of it that she'd been forced to venture through, but facing Malfoy's mother was a whole new battle that she wasn't sure she was ready for.

She could feel her chest beginning to constrict and her eyes going unnaturally wide. Before, she could clearly hear the sound of wind rustling beyond in the tress; now all she could hear was her heart thundering loudly in her ears. She felt as if she would faint. "Good evening mother, I didn't know you were home." Came a masculine voice from beside her. She relaxed just slightly when she watched as the older woman's eyes shifted there gaze from her to her son. "Yes, I've been home all morning. I've been making preparations for when your father returns. I want everything to resemble the way it was before." Her breath hitched loudly at the mention of Malfoy's father. As if witnessing the experience from somewhere outside herself, she stopped. She could feel both Malfoys turn to watch her; she wanted to tell them she was fine and not to worry, but she was stunned beyond words. His father was coming home, the vile man was being freed. "Perhaps you should take Ms. Granger inside my dragon. She doesn't look too well. I will send for Grub."

She could sense him nodding his head from his position next to her. A heavy pressure against her frame snapped her out of the statute like condition she was stuck in. She adjusted her body to stare at Malfoy who only nodded back in her direction reassuringly. Malfoy nudged her arm once and guided her away from where his mother stood. They went up the long staircase and down a dark corridor that she had not previously been down before. She felt him push them into a magnificently dark room, with tall ceilings where a beautifully adorned crystal chandelier hung. The walls were covered with a dark patterned wallpaper with a gold border lining the design. There was a large draped window that went from the top of the ceiling and stopping right above the floor board, where a desk facing out. In the center of the room sat a four postered bed that looked large enough to fit several bodies. All the furnishings inside the room looked to be custom made. Although the room was dark and seemingly gloomy it was warm from the blasing heat of the fireplace that stood across from the bed. Her mental tour of the room was cut short as she felt herself being pushed down onto one of the chairs gathered around the fireplace.

Malfoy kneeled down in front of her still shaken body and watched her. "Are you alright?" She heard him ask. She wasn't sure if she was or not. She knew that she would come face to face with the woman eventually, she just wasn't ready for the memory the woman's face brought her. Along with Malfoy, Narcissa and her husband had been present in the room that day. All three shared the same memory she did. Feeling her wild hair move back from out of her face she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy who was still watching her with concern. "Granger? Can you hear me?" She heard him try again. Suddenly aware of her new surroundings she nodded her head vigorously. "You look like you're going to be ill. Here, the loo's right through there. How 'bout you slash some water in you face and I'll get one of the house elves to bring you something to eat."

As if waiting for a cue a sudden pop vibrated through the room, bringing forth the appearance of a round house elf. A tray filled with finger sandwiches and what looked to be tea was floating beside him. "Here you are young master, the mistress said you'd be needed this for your guest." The elf squawked, as the tray sat down on the small table across from her. Instead of immediately exiting after he completed the task the elf just stood and watched her. From her experience with Dobby and Winky this elf seemed to be better taken care of. He didn't tremble with fear when Malfoy readjusted his position on the floor nor did he seem frightened by what would happen by staying in his master's presence for longer then what might not be desired. She still truly believed that owning a house elf was a terrible fate for any creature but for now the elves in the manor appeared better taken care of then she'd originally thought.

"Hermione? are you there?" Turning away from her observation of the elf she quickly moved her head in direction of Malfoy. "What did you say?" She asked. Malfoy looked stunned by her sudden interest but quickly recovered "I said you might want to pop into the loo for a bit, it's right over there?"

"No, no you said my name. Didn't you? You just said my name. Right?" She was aware from his perspective she probably looked hysterical but she was sure she heard him call her Hermione. Not Granger but Hermione.

"That is your name right?" He asked.

"Well….Yes. I've just never heard it from you." They stayed silent for a moment before Hermione laughed. "Seeing your mother actually frightened me but hearing you say my name shocked me so much that I don't even remember why I'd been so afraid in the first place." She laughed again at the lunacy of it all. She actually cared more about what Malfoy called her then she did about coming face to face with his mother. That was really all it took for her to regain her senses. Draco Malfoy saying her name with ease was like watching the world stop. He joined in with her laughter and before either of them knew it they were both in stitches. "Master are you alright?" A worried voice came. Having forgotten his presence, Hermione turned back to the house elf who seemed very confused by the sight he was seeing. Stifling his laughter Draco stood from his position on the floor and addressed the elf. "Yes, we're fine Grub thank you. Oh by the way, Ms. Hermione Granger, this is Grub. He has served my family for as long as I've been alive. Grub, Ms. Granger."

"Ms. Granger." The round elf began to bow lowly. She jumped up immediately to stop him. "No no that's not necessary. Really please, and it's just Hermione." The elf stopped and looked towards Malfoy for reassurance, who simply threw both shoulders up in a nonchalant uncaring way. The elf stood straight once again and looked down at the floor near her instead of meeting her eyes. "That would not be correct Ms. Granger, but Grub thanks you for your kindness." And with that the elf vanished not giving her the opportunity to respond. "Did I upset him?" she turned and asked Malfoy. He didn't seem to find anything wrong with the strange interaction just now. "He's probably just embarrassed. He's had a hard life that one. He's still getting used to not being beaten or screamed at daily. It's a lot for him, I wouldn't think too much about it."

All she could do was watch Malfoy as he turned and went to the bed that she assumed belonged to him. She felt sadness again for the house elf. It was a shame that he was forced to live in a society where in this moment he had to adjust to kindness as if it were something foreign. She wanted to address this issue with Malfoy but he seemed to have already abandoned the conversation. She stared as his long fingers reached for the black rucksack that was thrown haphazardly on the bed. His movements were mesmerizing, she found that she couldn't take her eyes off him as he dug through the bag, pulling out several items. Tearing her eyes away from his form she looked around the room once again in awe. It was almost three times the size of her room at the bungalow. Everything was elegant and beautiful. The room seemed better fit for a member of the royal family then it did an eighteen year old boy.

Her head was face up towards the ceiling as she turned and looked all around the room. Stopping when she came across a new detail. Bringing her neck back down she turned back to the large bed and found yet again, Malfoy was watching her. She furrowed her brow in a questioning way. "If you're feeling better, we can head over to the library…….or we can stay here if you're ok with that?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke to her. She smiled and looked away, she really did want to stay where she was. She didn't want her to risk coming across Draco's mother again. "Maybe we could work in here today." She responded shyly. He walked back over to her where she stood a little awkwardly. Once they were both seated he cleared his throat loudly and began shifting through his notes.

Once he seemed sure his notes were in some sort of order he passed them to her. As she'd done on previous occasions she read through the stack of papers. She made notes in the margins while making mumbled comments here and there. Once she revised the notes they began work. Malfoy called the same house elf back to bring in several useful books from the library. Hermione skimmed through hundreds of pages finding difficult charms and critiquing Malfoy as he tried to recreate them. "Try again. The movement should be more of a jab at the end. Like this." Standing from the couch she walked over to where Malfoy was standing. She pulled her wand from inside her sleeve and preformed the spell she'd been working with Malfoy on perfectly.

After several more hours both begin to grow tired. Attempting to stifle her yawn Hermione chuckled when Malfoy also began to yawn. "You doing really well. I must say I'm actually very surprised by that." She bemused. Malfoy feigned shock at her comment by placing his hand onto his chest and gasping. Her eyes followed him as he crossed the room from his position over by the balcony doors and to the bed. Once the he dropped his body down in a heap. With his arms and legs spread eagle he stretched until she could hear his bones popping. "I can't believe me being top notch is surprising to you. I do everything exceedingly well." He spoke while yawning again. "It's not my fault that you're used to being along simpletons. I swear those two are touched in the head."

Because of the extensive amount of work they'd done she currently found herself stuck between wanting to be angered by his comment against her best friends but too tired to put in the effort that was needed for a rebuttal. "I wish you wouldn't refer to them as that. If you ever bothered to get to know them you'd know the real them." Well she thought she was too tired to defend her friends; it seemed she was not. "The only person I wish I'd gotten to know sooner is you. Weasel bee and Potty have some redeemable qualities yes, but they are still who they are and I am still who I am. Besides…... I don't think we're all at a level of maturity where we can move on." After his explanation he covered his eyes with both arms. She stared at him for a long moment before she turned back around to face away from the blond lanky boy behind her. He wished he knew her better. She felt her face warming at this, she didn't know why she cared that he wanted to get to know her. Sure she never noticed how much time they spent together. There were times that his intelligence did give her pause, she appreciated that he could keep up with her. But that was all, he was still the same greasy haired boy who called her names. She didn't want whatever was happening to go any further then this. "I think it might be time for bed." She said while rising from her spot on the chair. The only acknowledgment Malfoy made to this statement was to lift the arms covering his face and watch her. She approached the large fireplace and located the floo powder she'd seen when surveying the room. Before leaving she turned once more and looked in his direction. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He didn't respond but she took that as a yes anyway.

Once she arrived back to the bungalow Hermione moved straight in the direction of the bedroom and collapsed onto the significantly smaller bed. She hadn't realized how tired she'd been until she hit the bed's surface. She attempted to get back up so that maybe she could change into something a little more suitable for sleeping but all she managed to do was roll over onto her side and shut her eyes. Before she knew it she was turning over once again but no longer was her bedroom void of light. When she opened her eyes she discovered that she woken the next day. She couldn't believe that she'd been so tired nor could she believe she actually slept through the night, she hadn't had a single nightmare to wake her from her sleep.

Feeling completely rejuvenated she decided today would be the day she would do something she hadn't done in what seemed a very long time. Showering and dressing with more gusto then she'd had in the last months. She threw on a loose fitting grey jumper and a pair of black trousers. Watching herself in the bathroom mirror she pulled her hair back into a bun, once satisfied she checked herself over and walked happily out of the house. She didn't have to think very hard about where she was going. She spent so much time there in the past it was second nature. She felt herself coming out of her Apparate, her feet landing firmly on a grassy area where a leaning house stood.

Looking up at the home she was assaulted by numerous memories she had at the Burrow. She took her time walking up to the front door. Allowing herself to remember conversations she'd had with Harry or Ron. Moments she spent planning to search for Voldemort's Horocrux. All of them she remembered fondly. Once she reached the door she immediately found that she couldn't bring herself to knock. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends, it was just that she was embarrassed by the way she'd shut them out. They'd tried to do so much for her and she turned them away. Her best friends and the only real family she had left. She couldn't comprehend her actions. Before she could decide to turn away the front door swung open and Molly Weasley squealed with delight. "Oh my dear. I'm so glad you're here? How are you? How've you been keeping up with yourself?" She asked each question after the other giving her no time to respond. This didn't bother her as she was used to Molly's need to overcompensate with her affection.

Smiling at the woman she tried to tell her how she was but when she opened her mouth Molly apparently remembered something and cut her off with a loud gasp. She latched onto Hermione's arm and pulled her through the door. "Oh come in, come in. Harry and Ron aren't here. There at the Ministry until later this evening. I hope you'll stay long enough to see the boys. Ginny is here but she'll be off training with the Holyhead Harpies soon. She's got herself a Chaser position on the team." Molly continued to ramble until they reached the kitchen area where Ginevra Weasley was currently seated, talking rather animatedly to Luna Lovegood. Luna seemed aware of her present before they'd actually stepped foot in the area. The odd girl stopped speaking and turned to greet the formerly reclusive girl. "Hello Hermione. You are looking better."

Upon hearing the name, Ginny turned to stare at Hermione. No one spoke for a long while before Ginny jumped up from her chair and ran to hug her. Molly stood back with her arms clasped around herself, clearly delighted by the turn of events. "Oh Hermione, you should have told us you were coming. I know Ron would've been absolutely chuffed to see you right now." The flaming haired girl said. She pulled her into one of the empty seats and joined her at the table. "Why didn't you tell us you were stopping by?"

The girls enthusiasm fueled Hermione as she beamed brightly at both girls. "It wasn't something that I planned on doing, not that I didn't missed you guys I did. It just that I needed some alone time. You understand that right?"

"Oh course we do Hermione. Don't worry no one is upset with you. I'm just glad you don't have anymore Nargles buzzing around your ears." Luna grasped Hermione's hand as she spoke. Usually the odd girl's strange way of thinking irritated Hermione but today she was glad she still had her as a friend. "Of course Hermione, no ones angry with you. We all know you were going through a lot. If I'd known you thought that I would've ignored Harry's warning and gone to visit you myself." Ginny chimes in taking her vacant hand.

The euphoria in the air was making her dizzy with delight. She was glad that no matter how much time she took for herself it seemed that most of her friends would stand by that decision. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She knew in this moment she was being extremely silly but she liked knowing they were always in the background cheering her along. Before she could tell them how much their support meant to her a large orange flat faced car jumped on the tables surface. If she thought her heart would explode before now she was convinced it would stop completely. "CROOKSHANKS!" She yelled. Pulling the cat close to her chest she squeezed him tight. She couldn't believe in all this time her beloved cat had not entered her mind. "He's been hanging around here since you left, looking extremely down. He really missed you, you know." Ginny informed her.

The guilt that washed over her was strong. She felt terrible that she could've forgotten the most precious thing to her. She kissed the cat several times on the head until he finally seemed annoyed by the display and swatted at her. She laughed and pulled the large cat into her lap. Stroking his head in a slow patterned motion. She stayed at the Burrow talking about times that had passed and about how the boys were doing with Auror training. She learned that while in training, Harry and Ron rented a flat in London so they could be close by the Ministry without having to travel far everyday. Ginny world also be leaving in the morning to travel to Wales for the harpy training course. Because of this Harry and Ron would be staying the night at the Burrow to send her off. "The boys said they'd be by around 7. Can you stay Hermione? It'd be a really great surprise if they saw you."

Hermione wanted to say yes but after checking the time she found that it was already nearing six. She needed to get to Malfoy's. They still had a lot to do if he was going to progress through Healer training. "I'd love to Gin but I made plans already. I really do need to go. Now actually." Ginny obviously hadn't been prepared for Hermione to deny her request. "Blow it off. This is way more important. They really miss you and I know this'll give them that extra boost of confidence knowing you're better." Ginny was definitely her mother's daughter. They both resorted to underhanded tactics to get what they wanted. Unfortunately for Ginny she couldn't be swayed. "I'm really sorry, but I really can't. I promised I'd be there." Rising from her seat she gathered Crookshanks into her arms. She wasn't letting him go again. "You're not leaving until noon so I'll stop by before then k?"

Ginny didn't seem pleased by this but she accepted nevertheless. She gave deep and long hugs to Ginny, Molly and Luna. Once she was satisfied that knew she was here again, she hurried out of the Burrow and Apparated back to her bungalow. She appeared in the living room and jostled slightly so that she could carry Crookshanks comfortably. Walking over to the fireplace she picked up a handful of floo powder. She'd never travel to Malfoy Manor this way but wanted to give it a try since she was bringing Crookshanks. She hadn't given any thought to how Malfoy would react to seeing her cat. But she was sure he would be tolerant to it after she explained why she couldn't leave him behind. She'd basically abandoned him and wanted to make up for the time they'd been apart. Stepping into the fireplace she called out the Manor's name as she dropped the ashes. The roaring flame caused Crookshanks to squirm in her arms but she held him tighter to reassure him. Once the flames subsided she stepped out of the fireplace and into Malfoy bedroom. She knew this is the room she would end up in. She wasn't sure how she was aware of this but she wasn't surprised when she arrived. Crookshanks leap from her arms and began exploring the new space as she started to go through the pile of books that'd been left from the night before.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm surprised you're still here Death Eater. Why don't you crawl back into that filthy hole you came out of. No one wants you here, meaning no one would even miss you." Draco was beginning to grow tired of their antics. Everyday, before he was allowed to leave he was forced to stand and listen as they approached him with their latest insults. He tolerated it for this long because he thought he had to, it wasn't as if they were saying anything that wasn't true. He was a Death Eater and no one really wanted him there either. The problem he had, was that there was this funny thing that happened when one was forced to hear the true. It hurt, it hurt painfully so, nothing could scar and fester deeper then words that were truth.

Looking up from his current task of packing up his belongings, he rolled his eyes at the brown haired boy and tried to quickly shove his things in his bag. "Well I'm sorry to have offended you by my presence, now if you will excuse me, I have plans and they don't involve standing here like twits with you wankers." Draco threw his now zipped bag over his shoulder and tried to push his way through a gap between the two brown haired girls, but was stopped by the blonde fragile one, who up until this moment hadn't spoken a word to him or even looked in his direction. She looked to be on the verge of tears, making her usually unimpressive green eyes shine brightly. "Your uncle killed my dad, struck him down right in front of me. Did you know that? If it hadn't been for the Aurors I wouldn't be here now to tell you this. I hate you, I'll hate you for as long as I live. I hope the rest of your miserable life is filled with as much despair as mine has been." Her bottom lip began to quiver intensely, the others for once stayed quiet. The girl looked like she wanted to say more but was pulled away by the always sneering brown haired girl; who looked back at him angrily and lead the weeping girl away. He hadn't known that he had a connection with anyone in the class. Most people shared stories of the schools they attended, the places they visited, the friends they shared, but no, he had the unfortunates to share battle stories of who in his family had murdered or tortured someone else he was forced to interact with.

Successfully pushing past the group he stormed out of the classroom and apparated away. Because he'd learned the skill rather quickly he was still mastering how to focus his mind on one particular thing. He didn't need to put a ton of thought into picturing the manor, he could apparate there in his sleep if it was needed. The problem was before, his home, that had once been his sanctuary was now his torment. Whenever he thought of it he thought of the incident in the drawing room. Once the room appeared in his mind he would quickly brush it away and picture something else in the house, which always happened to be the main staircase. Today when he arrived home he took his time approaching the stairs that would eventually lead to his bedroom.

Once he reached his destination he put his left leg on the bottom step and stopped his moments. He was unnerved by today's interaction with his classmates. It was obvious they hated him, he'd been aware of that the first day he arrived. He hated that these people had a legitimate reason to dislike him. It wasn't that they refused to get to know him or were making hasty judgment based on name alone. No they were making their decisions on who he'd actually been. He'd judged people on wealth, family, looks, intelligent and anything else he could think of. He'd made it his mission to exploit every weakness he could find in his supposed inferiors. All he could do now was prove them wrong, prove to them that he'd deserved the second chance he was given, prove that he'd changed.

Turning away from the staircase he decided he would search out his mother. Shrewd as the woman was she cherished her son dearly. She gave him clear and sound advise always. Usually on a nice day she could be found in the garden. Today was definitely exceptionally clear, considering fall would be sneaking up on them soon. Taking his time he made his way through the house and to the atrium which opened to the large garden.

Reaching the planted room he was immediately assaulted by the extreme humidity of the room. He loosen his emerald striped tie and pulled it free from his neck. It didn't bring him any comfort, but he felt better doing it. The only sound heard through the glass room was Draco's Oxford shoes hitting against the stone floor. Walking out the opening of the room he instantly put his hand up to block the sun that hit his eyes. With his hand still cupped he looked around the garden area. He spotted his mother sitting over by the fountain with her legs tucked to her side, attending to the small patch of Dahlia's near the construction. Orion was also near by resting in a patch of grass. Letting his hand drop he walked over to her, feeling better then he'd done when he arrived.

He was still too far from his mother for her to take note of his presence but she apparently sensed his arrival. "Good Evening my Dragon." She didn't look in his direction until she was done digging up the soil. When she did, he was finally close enough to respond without shouting. She looked up at him and flashed a small smile in his direction. "Good Evening mother. You seem to be in a good mood today, any reason why?" He asked. She dropped her tools and removed her gardening hat. "Things seem to be turning around my love. It's different then the first war, somethings changed, I feel it." Laughing softly she shook her head and stared off at the maze beyond before continuing. "I think you inspired me my dragon. I wrote to my sister. Our mother and father are both gone, she is all I have left now. She hasn't responded but I am hopeful…..ignore me Draco, I have been very silly lately. It's what happens when you grow old." He chuckled at her comment. Silly was one thing his mother was not, she was cunning and calculating. She never made a move or a comment unless she was sure things would go in her favor. He was glad to hear she'd reached out to her sister, he'd never even heard his aunt's name until he was already attending Hogwarts. He knew of the cousin who'd been murdered by their aunt, he knew of the uncle who'd also been murdered for the cause. Although he'd never met his other family member he knew she was hurting. She was forced to endure a loneliness enforced on her by her own kin.

"I don't think you're silly mother, not silly at all" he said looking down.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him.

"I'm fine mother. Just reminding myself why I thought this would be a good idea."

She gave him a pointed look before sighing and shaking her head. "I know you think this is something you have to do my dear, but you made a mistake. You don't have to keep punishing yourself because you think you deserve this." She took his hands as she spoke to him, squeezing them slightly to emphasize her point. He knew she didn't understand why he was doing this. He made a terrible mistake that cost lives. Important lives, the least he could do to make up for that was attempt to save a few. Patting her hand he smiled tightly at her. "Yes mother I know but I have to. Now I'm going to head upstairs before Granger arrives, but I will see you for dinner."

Draco rose from the bench near the fountain and attempted to exit for his bedroom. Before he left the garden area his mother called out to him. "I love you Draco my darling. I only want what's best for you, you know that don't you?" "Of course Mother and I love you but don't worry so much. I'm fine." He smiled and walked away. His talk with his mother hadn't been exactly encouraging but it did make him feel better. He took the stairs two at a time and walked down the long corridor with his hands shoved into his pocket as he reached his bedroom door. Opening the door he paused as he checked to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There, seated with her legs tuned underneath her was Hermione Granger. He checked behind him again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Once sure he took a step inside. His steps were cautious as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

He wasn't sure if she was aware of him just yet as she was fully immersed in a rather large book. Tiptoeing closer to her he stood. After a moment of staring at her stupidily he realized she was not going to acknowledge him, so he did what any other sane person would do. He walked away; from the title of the book she was reading he could tell she was doing researching on healing spells. That would take a minute. Moving in the direction of the cupboard, opening the door he went in search of something more comfortable to wear. Pulling out a few items, he shut the door. Carrying both items in one hand he strolled over to the bathroom. Before closing the door he leaned on the door frame, "Good Evening Hermione." She looked up just as he closed the bathroom door.

Discarding his clothing he turned the water onto hot. Before stepping in he stared at himself in the large mirror. He had several scars across his chest from his dealing with his aunt. His mother though it imperative that he learn Occlumency and his aunt liked immediate results. Her way of getting those results were by force. He knew some what of what Hermione had gone through that day. His mother and father were both ignorant of Bellatrix's teaching methods. If only they knew he thought to himself. The other scar to his body was the one he carried on his arm. He chose to ignore that one, he didn't want to be reminded of the day he'd taken it. Turning away from the mirror he climbed into the shower.

He showered quickly, as he didn't want to keep Hermione waiting. He didn't know when his mind had changed her from Granger to Hermione but he couldn't force himself to turn back now. Dressing hastily he opened the door and the steam filled room flew out into his bedroom. Hermione was in the same spot that he'd left her. Walking over to where she sat he grabbed one of the books on top of the stack near her. "Good evening Draco, how are you?" She spoke, still reading whatever passage that had piqued her interest. Sitting back in the chair he took her in. He hadn't missed the usage of his name. He just wanted to take a moment before responding to it. "Draco, so now I'm Draco." He said, while smirking in her direction.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" She responded back, finally looking up at him with her own smirk mirroring his. "That it is Hermione, that it is." Opening the book he'd selected, he pretended to read before he brought up his next comment. "So I was wondering, curious minds and all but would you mind telling me how you got here without my knowing." She clasped her hands and smiled prettily at him. "Not at all, actually I used the floo network. I'd assumed yours would be connected directly to mine and turns out it was. I wanted to get an early start. I thought you wouldn't mind. Now I have a question of my own. Draco why is your floo connected to mine?"

Of all the questions she could ask, that one was the one he hadn't been expecting. Connecting floo's directly to each other required Ministry approval. Because Hermione's hadn't been registered under her name the process had been slightly simpler but still complicated, as he had to use a pseudonym and call in a favor to get the job done. He moved his hand to the back of his neck before responding. The skin in that area suddenly seemed very irritated. Giving in to the urge he scratched the spot below his nape. Scratching seemed to only cause it to itch more, after continuing for a moment moeeche forced his hand down. "Well I thought with the weather growing colder you'd need easier access to the manor. Since I can't lower the wards I thought floo would be a better option. I probably should've consulted you before I set them up but I thought you'd be upset." He hadn't realized that while he'd been speaking he'd been scratching his arm under his sleeve. His eyes were also becoming swollen and dry. He'd been through this before but he couldn't understand why he was being affected now.

Hermione, noticing his distress rose from her seat and walked over to him. She looked at the red patches that were now appearing on his face. "Draco are you alright? You seem to be reacting poorly to something." Sneezing twice he rubbed his now watery eyes. "I have an allergy to kneazle. I don't recall coming in contact with one though but I definitely must have." He sneezed several more times and made a loud groaning sound. "Oh…..oh no…..Crookshanks, Crookshanks where are you?" She began searching frantically around the room. Looking under the bed, in the window seat, everywhere around the large room. He didn't know who crookshanks was but she seemed to be very worried about whoever "it" was. In between his sneezes he was able to get his question out. "Whose crookshanks?"

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I should've checked before I brought him with me….crookshanks…I honestly had no idea..…crookshanks. There you are, come here boy." Into her arms jumped a bright orange, very ugly smushed face cat. Hermione held him close to herself and too a few steps away from Draco. Squeezing his eyes shut for a little relief he reopened them and accessed the situation. He was beginning to have a difficult time breathing from his nostrils and the red patches on his skin were beginning to burn from the constant rubbing against his shirt. Jumping up from his seat he quickly walked over to the balcony and threw the doors open. He needed air, clean unfiltered non cat air. He heard Hermione speaking from behind him. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad, I truly had no idea you were allergic to cats." Before Hermione could get any closer to him with that blasted cat he reached for the French doors and shut them firmly in her face. "Sorry but you need to stay away from me…..Grub!...I just need a quick tonic and I'll be good to go. But for now, you stay there with that." He shouted through the doors while pointing at the creature still cradled in her arms. She seemed to pick up every other word judging by the confused look on her face but it seemed to be enough for his point to get across. Nodding her head she sat back down by the fire and watched him through the doors with a worried expression. "For Salazar's sake, where is he. Gr-" before he could finish the question before him appeared the squatty elf he'd been calling for. "Yes Master Malfoy….oh my. Why Master! I'll be right back with your potion. Don't worry sir." The ever intuitive elf was gone before he could once again sneeze.

He hadn't had to use the potion in about a year but he hoped there was still some somewhere in the manor. He'd forgotten how uncomfortable this feeling was. His skin was irritated and itchy and his eyes burned. The sun was also beginning to set, meaning the temperature would soon drop. Luckily he had his wand so he could avoid freezing if it took Grub longer then expected to locate the tonic. He had just walked over to sit on the ledge when Grub arrived, vial in hand. "Here you are Master. Here's the last of it." Draco uncorked the small bottle and downed its contents. He instantly felt better, the red itchy patches were beginning to fade and he could almost see clearly. "Thank you Grub. You're a life saver." He said gratefully.

Grub seemed very pleased with the fact that he'd "saved" Draco's life. "Is there a kneazle near by sir. I will get rid of it and clean the affected area if you permit it." Draco slid off the ledge and handed the empty bottle back to the elf. "No need. The monster is in my room, it seems Ms. Granger has a cat. No worries, I should be fine now. Thank you Grub." The chubby elf bowed and vanished after being dismissed. Feeling slightly better Draco walked back into his warm bedroom. Hermione was still seated with her cat in her arms looking very uncomfortable. He approached her with his arms up in the air in surrender. "It's ok. I'm fine now. Seems that thing in your arms was bred with kneazle otherwise I wouldn't have reacted if he were a normal cat." Snapping out of her trance Hermione jumped up from her seat. "Don't refer to him as a thing!" She shouted at him.

"Excuse me but that thing just tried to kill me." Came his rebuttal.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not like he actually did anything to you. It was my fault, I just didn't think." The fire behind her eyes faded and she once again looked worried. Stepping closer to her he tried to reassure her. "Hey it's ok, you didn't know. It's fine. Come on now, everything's ok." She looked up at him with wide doe like eyes. She looked innocent in that moment, he found that to be incredibly enduring. "I really am sorry" she apologized once again. "Think nothing of it, I'm fine, you're fine, your terribly hideous cat is fine. We're all fine. Now come on what happened to helping me study." She gave him a small smile and sat back down. He copied her movements and picked up the book he'd grabbed earlier.

They worked for several hours, at one point Draco left the room to inform his mother he would not be joining her for dinner. When he'd come back to his room Hermione was perched on his bed reading another book. When he closed the door she looked up at him and laughed out loud. "I'm usually not this forward I promise but I figured I already tried to kill you, why not push my luck. Besides my back was beginning to hurt sitting in that chair." He smiled back at her and waved her comment off. "Whatever is your pleasure Ms. Granger. Do not mind me." Returning to his seat by the fire he selected another book and begin taking notes from the text. They resumed their work with Hermione randomly having him perform spells or answer questions on different curses and diseases. Another hour passed with Hermione growing quieter and quieter. Concerned Draco turned to check on her. He found that she'd fallen asleep with her cat curled beside her. She looked peaceful, the hair that he'd mocked surrounded her face like some sort of halo. Her mouth was parted slightly in an innocently seductive manner. She looked beautiful.

Shaking his head he tried to push the thought out of his mind. Taking the fallen book from her, he covered her body with a blanket. Finding that he was also exhausted he pulled one of the extra chair closer to him, careful to make very little noise. Once the chair was in position he placed he long legs on top of it and attempted to get to sleep. If he could sleep on a stone floor in Azkaban he could sleep in very uncomfortable chairs. Shutting his eyes and closing his arms he tried to think of something other then the girl occupying his bed.

Hours passed and the fire died down. Draco was awoken to the muffled sounds of someone in distress. Sitting up, he looked around the room. The voices, the sounds were hers again. With the fire gone the room was pitch dark. All he could hear was the sound of someone whimpering. Getting up from the two chairs he walked over to the bed. He couldn't remember why he was sleeping in them to begin with. Once he reached the bed and heard the rustled sounds of someone tossing in their sleep, the memory came back. Hermione was still here, she was sleeping in his bed…..and having a bad dream. Pointing his wand towards the fireplace he reignited it. He could clearly see her now. She looked sad and afraid, sitting down on the edge of the bed he tired to wake her. "Hermione? Wake up." He whispered. When that didn't work he reached over and shook her, once gently and then again with a little more force to it. She woke up instantly, tears filling her eyes. She looked at him in desperation. "I just want them to stop. Every night she haunts me, wasn't living through it enough? I just want to sleep." She fell onto his chest and cried. At first he was stiff and awkward, when she continued to cry he held her. He leaned back on the bed with her still clutching his chest the tears steadily falling. After a few more sniffles she grew silent, Draco looked down to find that she'd gone back to sleep. He dropped his head back onto the pillows covering his bed. He didn't know what he was doing but he stayed where he was. Her sleeping contently on his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So we're finally getting to the smut, this is the first time i've done this so I took a little time to try and get it as perfect as I could. I hope I met expectations.

Disclaimer: Once again the story and notable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply trying to expand on her genius.

* * *

Hermione nestled further down into the bed, she hadn't been this comfortable in a long while and she didn't want to be disturbed by the staring of a new day just yet. The bed seemed softer then her body recalled. It was plush, warm and seemed to contour to her form; she was in absolute heaven. Her head was currently being cradled against something solid but not uncomfortable. Readjusting the blanket over her, she knew she would need to get up soon. Today was her scheduled meeting with Madam Fords.

She was currently the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was hoping the interview would land her a spot in the being division. She was very apprehensive about the prospect as she knew her qualifications were less then stellar. Instead of attending Hogwarts for her final year she'd spent most of it living in a forest hunting for ways to kill a madman. If she had given herself more time to prepare for it she would have felt a lot better about it, but as she'd only just recently decided she was ready to reintegrate herself into the magical world, there just hadn't been enough time.

On the day Draco appeared in her fireplace demanding attention, she had written to the department inquiring for any openings. A response letter arrived only hours after she'd sent her request off. Madam Fords herself had written the response, stating that she would be conducting the one on one interview herself. This development had initially made Hermione a little uneasy. She wanted the meeting because she earned it, on merit alone. What she didn't want was to be given something just because she was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, savor of the wizarding world.

Sighing loudly she decided she couldn't keep the world at bay any longer. Opening her eyes she turned onto her back and yawned. Sitting up on her elbows she shook her hair free of whatever tangles that may have formed in her sleep. Deciding she should begin by deciding what she could wear that would impress Madam Ford, she frowned when she noted that the placement of the furniture in the room was off. Looking around she discovered a frightening truth. She knew the bed felt unfamiliar for a reason. Although the large room was still draped in darkness she was completely aware of where she was or still was.

Turning her head abruptly to her left she found the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy watching her. "Finally" he said, his voice deep from sleep, "you're awake, you know you're a lot heavier then you seem and you move around a ton when you're sleeping." Her brain, finally catching up with the reality of her situation, she let out a loud shriek and moved as far away from the warm body that'd been her pillow through the night as possible."Oh no, oh no. No no no no no. Oh no, what am I doing here?" Her screeching high pitched voice came.

Draco, who apparently found humor in the situation laughed. "Hmm. What are you doing here?" He put hand on his chin as if thinking deeply. "Well you fell asleep." "I did? Why are you here then?" She asked clutching her chest as if to hide her modesty. "Here? In my bedroom you mean? Well I usually sleep here, so I thought why should I have to deprive myself of the comfort of sleeping in a room I've slept in since I was young just because you decided to fall asleep."

At hearing his explanation for his presence in the room she saw red. She didn't know what came over her but in a single instant she launched herself at him and attempted to strangle him. "You wanker! What do you mean your room? How dare you, you should've woken me or….or…..something." Draco had both her arms locked in his large hands. She struggled against him trying to reach some part of him, scratching and clawing at him when she could feel his flesh. "Will you stop it! I was only messing! Get off me!…..For Salazar's sake, can you fucking stop?!" He shoved her away, hard causing her to land in a huff on her side. She laid their for a moment and stared at him in slight disbelief. He'd actually pushed her, she couldn't believe it. She watched as his face relaxed from his previous frustration to concern.

He crawled over to where she lay and turned on his side so that they both face to face, watching each other. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but if you recall the last time you threw yourself at me you slapped me very hard I might add. I'd rather avoid a repeat of that moment if you please." He smiled in her direction in what seemed to be an attempt to ease the tension. The memory immediately flooded her mind and made the corners of her mouth turn upward. "Well you desired it. You know what, if no one remembers me for anything I've done or anything I will do I hope everyone forever remembers the day I slapped, The Draco Malfoy. Prick to the world. I'll truly be a legend then."

They both laughed hardily at her comment. "I promise to never let anyone forget." His voice seemed to drop to an even lower octave then before. It caused her laughter to cease but he smile remained as she watched him. She couldn't understand why, but in the pit of her being knots began to form. Deep and stretched knots that tighten the longer grey eyes connected with brown. She watched as he brought his hand up and placed it gently on her hair. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered. Her head nodded slowly at his comment. She wasn't sure what the question was but in this moment she couldn't find it within herself to deny him.

She felt his fingers run through her curly brown strains, "Your hair is insanely wild." Rolling her eyes she reached up to remove his hand. Even though she preferred this Draco to the sneering one from her memory she still refuses to let him tease her. Once her hand was gripped tightly on his wrist she paused. She'd never openly reached for him before and their current position felt more intimate then she wanted.

"Is that your secret then? Because I have better things to do then stay here and be insulted by you." "No, no, relax why don't ya, that's not my secret." Instead of elaborating he continued running his fingers through her hair with her hand still clasped onto his wrist. "I have spent an unbelievable amount of time imagining what your hair felt like…..I didn't imagine this. It's very soft." He looked up at her as he drove his fingers into her tresses and began a deep rhythmic massage onto her scalp. She couldn't recall a time in her life outside of her mother and Ginny where someone had willingly touched her hair. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the moment. His hand pressed and moved until she moaned out loud from pleasure. Once the sound broke past her lips she snapped opened her eyes.

His grey eyes had darken so much that they were a dark blue now. The intensity of the color caused her to freeze. He moved closer, invading whatever personal space she had. If she wanted to react she couldn't force her brain to relay the message to the rest of her body. Before closing the gap between them he whispered her name. The sound caused he to shudder, she stayed silent and watched as he shut his eyes and descended upon her lips. The initial contact was more the she could take, she couldn't think. All she wanted to do was feel. She could feel his tongue pressing again her lips, demanding entrance. When she refused to open up he pulled slightly on her hair causing her to gasp. Her small gasp gave him the access to her mouth he seemed to have wanted. She began to match every stroke of his tongue as they began to sync in movement. She felt him pull her closer to his lean form and she melted within him. She'd never experienced anything to the level that she was now and she didn't think she ever would.

The knots in her stomach twisted and pulled against each other so much that she was sure she would burst from the inside. Her mind, for once was blank. Every sound, every movement, every response was primal instinct. She wanted more, she released her hand from the wrist she was still tightly gripping and threw both arms around his shoulders forcing herself further into his form. He pulled his hand from her hair and gripped her bottom. He pulled her hard into his center and rubbed against her. The friction caused her moan aggressively into his mouth. Beginning to repeat the same motion he'd just done she stopped when she felt something hard and long press firmly into her.

The reality of what she was doing forced her to push him back. Sitting up on the bed she began to hyperventilate. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be kissing Draco Malfoy; hell she shouldn't even be in his bed right now. But you are her mind shot back. "What am I doing?" She said out loud to herself. "I'm so stupid." Sliding off the bed still mumbling to herself she began searching for her shoes. She'd taken them off shortly after she arrived yesterday and couldn't remember where she'd seen Crookshanks playing with them. She looked behind the heavy curtains hiding the window seat, the pile of books that seemed higher then yesterday and in Draco's bathroom with no luck. Crouching down, she looked underneath the bed. It was very dark and hard to see. Even if they were there she would never know. Sitting back on her haunches she decided she would just leave them behind and go home.

She needed to get away from here, to clear her still foggy mind. Shaking her head she began to stand, before she could get her footing, a pair of plain brown lace up shoes appeared before her in the hands of Draco Malfoy. "Here." He said, that one word was filled with disappointment that she wasn't ready to address. Taking them from his extending hand she slipped her feet inside them and tighten the laces. Standing she realized she still had one more task before she could vacate the manor, locate Crookshanks. He'd been beside her she'd gone to sleep and she thought her sweet boy was the one keeping her feet warm when she'd woken this morning until she'd actually opened her eyes.

"If you'd like to just get out of here I could have Grub find your cat and get him where he needs to be." Draco had moved to the window seat and was currently looking out of it. She knew he was taking this as some sort of rejection. She wished she could say something to him but she was stuck finding something to say to herself so she knew she could give him nothing better. She just needed distance so she could think. Nodding to his still turned back she walked over to the fireplace and departed for her home.

When she arrived she didn't have time to sit ponder what she'd done with Draco. Checking the clock she found that she needed to hurry and get dressed so that she could make it to the Ministry and the Burrow to send Ginny off. Dashing to the back room she grabbed the nicest things she owned and made her way to the bathroom so that she could shower. Once completed she apparated to London where the Ministry office was located. Standing outside the hidden building she took several deep breaths and prepared herself. Deciding she was ready, she entered the Ministry office from the visitor entrance. She passed by several groups of people who stopped to stare at her as she walked by them. She was beginning to grow nauseated at the attention as she increase her walking pace.

Stopping at the security desk she turned over her wand and waiting to be scanned. The guard approached her as she put both arms out, raising his wand to begin the security measures he paused and began to observe her. The thin man didn't speak for several long seconds as he took her end. "Why you're Hermione Granger? Well I'll be-" "Are you going to begin?" She interrupted, she was aware that she had become something of a spectacle since the ending of the second wizarding war. Because she'd kept herself hidden these last months the world hadn't had the opportunity to gawk at her they way they most likely had with Harry and Ron.

The guard seemed taken aback by her short tone and she thought the next step would be to clear up any misunderstandings now rather then later. "I apologize sir, it's just I'm in somewhat of a hurry you see. I'm meeting with Madam Fords for a possible position here and I'd really like to make a good impression by arriving a little early then expected." She smiled sweetly. The explanation seemed to sooth the man who smiled back at her. "Oh no worries Ms. Granger I'll be quick and you can be on your way." The man waved his wand over her form once over. Seemingly satisfied he returned her wand and allowed her passage into the Ministry.

Hermione graciously accepted her wand and once again walked away. Before she got too far the man offered her good luck. Seeing a lift just about to depart Hermione hurries to catch it. Barely making it, Hermione settles in before she noticed that she was not alone. Looking to her right she took note that and older witch was watching her in awe. The woman smiled at her and looked as if she wanted to say something to Hermione but before she could phrase the question Hermione turned away. She hated how her morning was going, she just wanted to get in and out of the Ministry without causing any more of a scene then she currently was.

The lift stopped on the fourth level and Hermione gladly exited. Finding a directory she approached it to locate Madam Fords office. She quickly scanned the plaque until she found her inquiry. She needed to continue down the right corridor and then take a left; Madam Fords office would be the third door in that area. Following the directions she'd just read, Hermione found the office she needed. Knocking twice she was answered by a hard raspy voice. "Ms. Granger, I'm glad you could make it. I've heard so much about you, I've been looking forward to this meeting all week, please sit, sit." The woman shook her hand vigorously as she spoke.

Hermione took a seat in the are the woman directed; which seemed to be a seating area where tea was waiting. Tucking her hands neatly in her lap she prepared herself. "Good Evening Madam Fords. I'm so glad you could meet with me today. Since I became aware of the Ministry itself I've desired to work with this department." The woman seated herself in the seat next to Hermione and nodded at her comment. "That's wonderful to hear. Like I'm said I've heard so much about you. I know you'll do great things for the Being Division." The smile Hermione had been wearing faltered slightly. This is what she hadn't wanted.

"I'm sorry but it sounds like you're giving me the position. Am I hearing that correctly?" She questioned quietly. "Why of course I am. I'd be daft not to now wouldn't I? You The Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. You're going to do great things dear and you're going to start by doing them here." The woman responded. Hermione could tell that Madam Fords thought Hermione would he pleased by her supposed compliment but she was anything but. She'd spent too many years working too hard to have all that go to waste. "But you haven't even checked my qualifications or references yet. Don't you want to at least look at them?" Hermione asked which only caused the woman to laugh.

"No need, I know who you are and what you've done. That's all I need to see." The conversation continued with the woman throwing unnecessary compliments at Hermione who tensely smiled back at them. She was informed that she could start at the beginning of next week. Hermione felt low for accepting the job but she did nevertheless. She exited the Ministry in a daze, she'd spend most of her life being a pillar for merit. She'd always been thought that no matter what anyone said once you proved yourself to be better if didn't matter who the next person knew; but now that seemed false.

She immediately apparated to the Burrow and tired to readjust her mood. She didn't know who many of the Weasley's would be here today but she knew for sure that Harry and Ron would definitely be present. Walking the short path up the the front door Hermione knocked once. The door was thrown open and before she could stop Ron threw himself on her lips and kissed her. She knew it was meant to be enduring and romantic but she felt nothing. The spark she'd felt at the final battle was gone because it had been overshadowed by the intensity of Draco Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco paced back and forth from where he stood. He couldn't understand what in the name of Salazar's had compelled him to kiss Hermione the way he'd done. He couldn't make sense of it himself nor could he confidently say he completely regretted it. He'd just never been that close to her before, her laughter had warmed his soul and had filled him with an overwhelming feeling of bliss. In that moment he'd fallen into the peace that had engulfed him and he did what he thought was right.

He leaned in and kissed her, it was the single most amazing thing he could ever recall doing in his life. She tasted like sleep and euphoria. He hadn't intended to take it where it'd gone but when their lips first connected he found that he couldn't process thought any longer. He made an effort to take her mouth slowly; he'd initially done very well, but the longer he experienced her taste the deeper he felt himself falling. He wanted so much more and she seemed to respirate those feeling, but the moment his body fully acknowledged his need for her she pulled away. He stood back and watched while she panicked; berating herself as she gathered her things to flee.

He didn't know why her reaction bothered him so much but it did. He knew better then to delude himself into the fantasy of a them but the rejection still hurt. He hadn't experience that much in his life and he wasn't really equipped to handle it well. Stopping from his current pacing he picked up his watch sitting on the nightstand, checking them time he found that he needed to report to St. Mungo's within the next hour. Deciding he would come back to the subject of Hermione Granger after his lessons he marched in the direction of the bathroom to begin his day.

* * *

Hermione awkwardly pulled away from Ron's embrace and timidity smiled at him. He watched her for a short while before he returned he smile. "Gee 'Mione, I didn't believe Gin when she said you'd been by to see her but look, here you are now." He said; he pulled her into his form where she was immediately engulfed by his tight embrace. He laughed brightly in her ear when she struggled to breathe. The last time she'd heard him laugh was before the war, hearings it now warmed her spirit. He was truly one of her greatest friends and it pained her to see him as forlorn as he'd been.

Returning her to her prior position he smiled at her once again before taking her hand and pulling her into the home. "Come on, mum and Harry are waiting. Harry's going to be so chuffed to see you" He said over his shoulder at her. She let him lead her towards the sitting room where Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Luna Lovegood were all huddled. Upon seeing her Harry leapt up from his seat and rushed to her direction. "'Mione! Ginny said you'd be here, I hate to say but I really didn't think you would." Hermione was once again engulfed by another person. This time by the scrawny arms of Harry Potter.

She was passed around to each member of the room who squeezed her in each of their embraces. She couldn't recall a moment when she'd felt this much love at once but it was a moment she would forever cherish. Her cheeks were beginning to strain from the amount of smiling she was currently doing. "I'm really happy to see all of you as well. I didn't think I'd be missed this much." "Oh shut it Hermione," came the forceful tone of Ginny Weasley "what an absolutely barmy thing to say. We love you, when you hurt we hurt." She smile in the young ginger's direction who at this moment was smiling back at her.

* * *

Draco's morning was starting off extremely poorly. Because the potion he'd been given for his allergies was a little over a year old it wasn't as potent as it could have been. He'd run into Hermione's grotesque cat on his way down the long stairway. The half kneazle orange ball of fur watched him with a curious look; as if he knew something Draco didn't. After a moment more the cat turned and walked away, usually contact with the breed would cause an immediate reaction on his part, feeling nothing he continued on his way. It'd only been when he was attempting to say his goodbyes to his mother that the all too familiar puffy eyes and itchiness reared its ugly head.

By the time he'd arrived to St. Mungo's he was sure he would need to check himself in. As his eyes were extremely irritated and he was begin to break out in hives. He hadn't had a full on reaction since he'd been very young, he wasn't sure how he was going to get through the day. The potion that would relieve his ailment was very tedious and took a while to make; as he was already heading in the direction of his classroom he didn't think he could turn back now.

Claiming his seat in the back of the classroom he waited for Madam Brasswoth, all he wanted to do was put his head down and sleep away his discomfort but the moment the chirpy woman swept into the room he knew that idea was out the window. "Alright everyone lets begin where we left off yesterday. Those hit by the Pica curse will be forced to consume everything in sight. There have been many a wizard who have used this curse on unsuspecting muggles all for a laugh but as we have seen in the past, it is very hard to cure as many of the ingredients are difficult to find. Now…." Draco couldn't focused on the subject any longer.

He wasn't feeling very well, he knew he would be more then fine before the end of the class but he had a sneaking suspicion that he had cat hair hidden in his clothes. He didn't feel much better then when he'd left the manor. His skin was still extremely irritated and prickled with hives; his eyes were still dry and getting more so as he continuously had to reach up and rub them both in an attempt to ease some of his pain. His classes were already longer then he felt necessary but today he knew they would drag on and on. He wanted to perform the scourgify charm on his clothing to rid himself of any small hairs causing his body to react in this stupid manner.

* * *

"Harry completely ran into the wrong house. The poor muggles thought they were being robbed. It was great" The whole room erupted with laughter from Ron's reenactment. She couldn't believe she'd stayed away from all this, these were her friends and the people she loved more then anything in the world. How could she ever take this for granted.

"Alright Ginny I think it's time for us to be off, your train will be leaving soon. Let's make sure we don't miss it shall we?" Mrs. Weasley began instructing the room on what of Ginny's things to gather so that they could Apparate to the train station. As most Quidditch training facilities were hidden due to team rivalries new recruits were not informed of the location until they completed the first training session. The room quieted down as everyone concentrated on picturing Kong's Cross station, once it was clear in everyone's mind one by one they began to Apparate.

The group gathered around Platform 7 each saying their goodbyes to Ginny. "You promise to write me everyday yeah?" Ginny huskily whispered in her ear while her arms were still wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. "I promise promise everyday." Leaning back from the girl she laughed and wiped the few tears falling down Ginny's face. "Now stop being silly, you're going to do great. Come on now get going before there are no good seats left." Ginny nodded her head vigorously at Hermione before taking Harry hand and pulling him through the brick pillar to the other side. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed their daughter through leaving Hermione behind with Ron.

Turning to face him she smiled tightly in his direction. Without the others around she could no longer avoid the ever growing awkwardness of being along in his presence. Ron looked down at his feet and cleared his throat several times. "Ginny tells me you and Harry got a flat together in London, is it close by" She asked to ease the tension. Looking up at her he seemed relieved by the conversation. "Yeah actually not a far walk from her. Thought with Auror training it'd just be easier then heading to the Burrow every night. We aren't planning to keep it for very long though; just until we finish the training and probably until Ginny finishes training with the Harpies but who knows."

"Shouldn't you be in training now." She asked "we got special permission to see Ginny off today. We don't have the whole day though, we going to need to head on over there soon so I hope Harry hurries it." He looked at her curiously before continuing. "So what have you been doing Hermione, your letters never told a whole lot." She knew someone would ask her about how she'd been getting on the last few months. A little while ago she'd dreaded this question, now however she didn't bat an eyelash at it. "I thought I lost an important piece of myself when my parents were killed Ron. Everything good about me was gone so I thought I was gone too. But I'm finding that person again."

"That's great Hermione, I'm really glad to here that. Now we can move forward with our lives. You know….and start making plans for the future?" He seemed unsure of his statement which didn't ease her at all. This wasn't a conversation she thought she should be having in a crowded train station. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to respond to his statement either, so she did the only thing she could think of. She deflected and redirected the conversation. "Speaking of moving forward, I had an interview at the Ministry of Magic today, with the department for the regulation and control of Magical creatures." Ron grinned widely at hearing this. "The head of he department Madam Fords actually offered me the position, I've accepted but I'm not sure if I'm actually going to continue with it."

"What do you mean 'Mione? This is perfect for you, you'd be mad to pass this up." He asked clearly confused by her statement.

"She only gave me the job because of who I am, she never even looked at my resume. I'm more then a name or an association Ron."

"Come on Hermione, why are you still trying to prove something. The whole world knows your name now, it doesn't make you a terrible person if you relax a bit and let your name open doors for you now." She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He didn't get it, she knew why he didn't. He'd spend his entire life living in the shadow of his older brothers, his best friends and even his sister. But now he was out in the open, people knew exactly who he was and he didn't have to prove a single thing anymore. That just wasn't her, she was definitely smug about her intelligence but she also knew how hard she worked to maintain it. She didn't relay on good looks and charm to get her places. Before she could think of something to say back to Ron, the older Weasley's and Harry returned with Harry reminded Ron that they needed to head over to the Ministry for training. Both boys said their goodbyes to Hermione and she promised to have lunch with them the next day.

* * *

Draco was out of the classroom only a second before Madam Brasswoth releases them. He'd long ago stopped being affected by the cat hair but he'd spent so much of his time forcing hisself not to scratch his red skin or rub his painful eyes that he'd exhausted himself. He didn't think he would be seeing Hermione today given her abrupt exit so he decided he would be going straight to bed. For the first time in his adult life when he Apparated from St. Mungo's to the Manor he actually arrived in the room of his desire. Dropping his bag on the floor by the door he began to reach for the bottom of his jumper to remove it when he was stopped by the standing of Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry I left this morning. I really am but you shouldn't have kissed me. I'm pretty certain Ron and I are something and I'm not some slag you can just toy with."The statement was meant to be said with resolve but her voice broke the moment their eyes connected. "I don't think you're a slag but I'm not sorry I kissed you. I should be, I know that but I'm not. I won't do it again unless you tell me it's ok. Ok?" She looked at him long and hard before nodding he head. He took that as confirmation and stepped further into his bedroom.

"I'm going to help you as much as I can this week but I've accepted a position with the Department for the regulation and control of Magical creatures and I'm not sure how much of my time is going to be my own now." He could tell she wasn't happy about what should have been brilliant news. "Are you not thrilled to be starting there? I thought with all your house elf nonsense this would be prefect for you." He said looking at her intently. Even in her slight melancholy she still looked beautiful to him which was surprising to Draco. She huffed loudly before responding, "I only got the position because I'm Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. I didn't earn that position and now everything I do is going to be make me wonder if I actually did something good or if they're only giving me praise because of who I am."

He knew how she felt to an extent, his whole life had been based on his name; who his father and grandfather were and his his aunt had been loyal to. He'd spent a lifetime enjoying the treatment until now when instead of praise he received hatred. "Isn't there some equally irritating thing they refer to you as?" She just stared at him not seeming to understand. "Yes I think there is. Brightest witch of her age right? I'm reluctant to admit that statement might have some validity to it," he rested his chin on his hand while he spoke. "Ok you got a job because of who you know, it's not a good start but it's a start. People know you because of Potter but they remember you because you're the Brightest Witch of her age. So make them remember you."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione spent every night that week with Draco. Making sure he was prepared for his next upcoming exam, and that his confidence didn't wane when she found herself too busy to assist him; which was something she was anticipating. Before beginning, her thinking was that taking a position at the Ministry would be a monumental task that would occupy much of her time, but she hadn't expected the work load she'd been given when she reported for her first day. Initially she'd been worried that her superiors would be very lax in their approach with her and that they would make allowances for any mistakes made on her part. She quickly discovered that things would be the complete opposite. In her interview she'd expressed to Madam Fords that she had a great desire to be assigned to the Office for House Elf relocation and Madam Fords, wanting to impress her new employee complied without hesitation.

Working at the Ministry forced her to realize that every action involving house elves or any magical being needed to go through a ridiculously long chain of command for approval. On her first day Hermione approached a group of seemingly like minded individuals and inquired about the process to get new laws in place for the betterment of the small creatures. The question itself was met with looks of amusement. She'd immediately felt like a small child speaking to an adult on things they thought she couldn't possibly understand. They group quickly informed her that twice a year a draft of a purposed change could be presented to a Mr. Tiberius Thornton; the manager supporting the being department. If Mr. Thornton approved the legislation it was then passed on to Madam Fords who collected all possible new laws for each sub department for the entire division; she would then throughly reviewed each new proposal.

From this point one of three things would happen, the proposal would either be sent back to its creator with a denial or with a request for revision. If it was denied you could resubmit at the next law proposal, otherwise any revisions would need to be completed within whatever deadline provided by Madam Fords. Then it was presented to a committee that included the Minister of Magic. The creator was then able to present their proposal to the committee and if the group agreed it was passed into legislation, if not you would need to begin the process anew. She learned from this conversation that very few laws were actually passed due to the long reviewing process for each stage.

Hermione wasn't discouraged by this information, she was aware that fighting in a war was straightforward and politics was a whole new monster that she hadn't dealt with before but she liked the challenge. She'd been gathering information to begin the process for presenting new laws and rights for the elves daily. Because of this she wasn't able to spend as much time with Draco as she would like. Since their moment, things between her and Draco were awkward. They were still on good terms but there was a tension around them that she couldn't figure out how to break.

He was always polite and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible but no matter what he did to ease her, she still tensed up whenever he was too close. That kiss, that stupid kiss and the memory associated to it still caused her head to go fuzzy. She had begun to notice things about him that she hadn't before. Like the unique color of his eye. They reminded her of that moment when the rain has finally let up after a stormy day and the sky's still cloudy and grey, but if you looked at it long enough you could just see the clear blue peeking through. She also noticed that he only wore shirts with long sleeves. It wasn't a mystery as to why she did the same thing; they were both hiding scars. Secretly she wanted to see the mark that caused so much strife within a community but knew it would be inappropriate to request that of him.

Currently she was sitting on her bed at the cottage going over a few reports that she'd pulled yesterday. She wanted to make sure she had all the fact in regards to elf history and the laws surrounding them. She'd done a lot of research while she was in Hogwarts but she didn't have access to the Ministry archives then. There was just so much to go through. Rolling her neck she sighed loudly, the history of Wizard and Elf relations was devastating to read. The Wizarding community had done a great disservice to them and she was determined to rectify that.

Checking the time she realized it was well after midnight. She has planned on going into work early tomorrow so she decided it was time to call it a night. Pulling out her wand she spelled the books and files away. Once done she threw herself down onto the bed. She was exhausted but once her head hit the pillow she found that she couldn't get her eyes to stay shut. Staring straight up at the ceiling she thought about Draco for the umpteenth time that day. She wondered if he was still awake studying. Usually she reminded him to go to bed before she left the manor for the night. He could keep going for as long as the words in whatever book he was reading dragged on. She admired that quality but knew it could easily turn into a negative if not kept in check. She knew she could always floo him but that would require her to leave the comforts of her bed; which wasn't something she was up to doing at the moment. Mostly she wanted him to know that she'd been thinking about him. She didn't want him to fade out of her life.

Turning over to her side, she tried to get comfortable. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. She missed his presence, he offered conversation and a unique insight on many things. She often found herself wanting to tell him about the Ministry but due to the hour she arrived home she couldn't find the time. She'd spend hours afterwards going over different files she'd taken home involving different Magical creatures and learning as much as she could about them. She hadn't been assigned to a case yet but she was assisting on another's. Breaking from her research would mean she would be forcing Draco to pause his studying as well. The thought itself caused her to feel guilt, she knew he was trying to forge a new name for him and his family. That he wanted to prove something and she wanted him to succeed.

Altering her train of thought she decided she would stop by Diagon alley during her meal break and pop by a few of the shops. Since the fog had cleared from her mind she hadn't been to many places. By nature she was a social person, she enjoyed meeting people and visiting new places. With Harry and Ron still in Auror training and with Ginny now away she hadn't been in communication with anyone other than Draco and that relationship wasn't strong enough for her to solely rely on it for companionship. Satisfied she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"How are things this morning Ms. Granger?" Came a flat monotone voice above her. Looking up from what she'd been reading Hermione looked up at the forever frowning face of Mr. Tiberius Thornton. The man made his looming presence very known, she'd learned from the quiet hush that would suddenly fill the work floor when he was near to make sure she was always top notch just in case he was watching. Straightening she smiled up at the man who reminded her of Professor Snape.

"Things are going quiet well Mr. Thornton. Since I have you here, I was actually wondering about the guidelines for submitting new laws. What exactly is the committee looking for….format wise?" She questioned. Mr. Thornton's face showed the surprise she could tell he obviously wanted to hid. "Ms. Granger, I am very familiar with your very ambitious characteristics and I applaud them but usually those are submitted by more tenured employees. Perhaps you should wait until you are better versed in how this department functions before making changes." He rebutted.

"But there are no restrictions currently in place that state I won't be able to offer a submission, correct?" She responded, he looked flustered by her comment and seemed to struggle with coming up something better to say in return. "Well…..um….actually…..well no Ms. Granger, there is nothing that says you can not submit a draft for review, but as I have stated it is most unusual, I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up." He finally said. Hermione got the sneaking suspicion that he was not pleased with the direction of the conversation. "Well thank you for you concern. So is there anything I should be looking for?" She asked while smiling up at him. The older man huffed and released his hands that had been stuffed into his pockets. "Ms. Granger, I know you're used to a certain degree of freedom in your personal life and with your newfound celebrity status that freedom has most likely increased exponentially, but here Ms. Granger there is a process, a pecking order that all adhere to. I'm sure you understand my meaning."

Her smile faltered and she felt her insides beginning to burn. She was not a child anymore and she would not be told where her place was. She opened her mouth to respond when she noticed that most of the room was watching her reaction. She didn't want to guess what they were thinking, what she did know was that she walked into the job with a reputation and she wouldn't add to it by shouting at her superior. Snapping her mouth closed she simply nodded her head. Mr. Thornton pleased with her submission nodded once and walked away.

She attempted to continue her reading once he was a good deal away from her but she was too frustrated to focus. Closing the file she decided to take her lunch now to clear her head. Exiting the large room lined with desks Hermione walked the long corridors of the Ministry until she could see the Apparation point. She was thrilled to see that their weren't that many people in queue so her exit would be rather swiftly. When her turn came she quickly pictured Diagon alley and felt her body leave the Ministry.

Hermione wondered around without a purpose for a bit keeping in mind that she needed to report back to the Ministry for the rest of her shift. Because term had already begun for many students it wasn't as crowded or packed as it had been the times she'd visited before. Coming upon Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment shop she stopped. She'd been inside the shop a few times during her school years and enjoyed the variety of items they sold there. Deciding she would pop in for a bit Hermione opened the glass paneled door and stepped inside.

She looked around at the many telescopes and golden scales. It was very nostalgic and reminded her of a time long ago. When her biggest worry was performing well in her studies. She had turned to view the star charts on display when she felt a long slender hand tap her shoulder. "Hello Hermione" came the voice belonging to the havd. Turning once again she came face to face with a doe eyed blond girl who caused her heart to swell with joy. "Luna!" She shouted as she threw both arms around the lithe girl. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing well. I saw you go in and thought I come say hi." Luna responded in that airy tone Hermione had become so familiar with. "You look much more like yourself then the last time I saw you Hermione."

"Thanks Luna, I feel more like myself. Are you still helping your father with the Quibbler or are you doing something else these days?" She asked the fairy like girl

"I'm still helping my father. Have you seen our newest newsletter? There's a fascinating article about werewolves that I think you might enjoy. Today I thought I'd take a break and wonder through Diagon alley, it's been so long since I've been here. So many memories." Luna stared off to the side with a dazed look on her face.

"Yes…. I've been feeling the exact same way. I was a little down because Harry and Ron aren't really around much because of training and Ginny's off wherever she is. I haven't had many people to talk to lately but I'm so glad we ran into each. I'm working at the Ministry now." She excitedly explained. "That's wonderful Hermione. You always seemed well suited for Ministry life." Hermione laughed at Luna's remark, you could never tell when the girl was having a go with you but whatever Luna said she always meant it with love. "Yes, I'm definitely suited for the Ministry. How long are you planning on being in London. We could grab a bit later and catch up if you have time?"

Luna looked to be opening her mouth to respond but something behind Hermione gave her pause. The sudden change in the girl's expression caused Hermione to turn around and look outdoors to what had captured Luna's attention. There she saw the ever polished Blaise Zabini watching the two girls from the walkway outside. He waved once towards Hermione, who awkwardly retuned it. She thought he would continue on his way but instead he turned back towards the entryway and entered the establishment. "Good Morning Ms. Granger. How are you this fine day?" He smoothly spoke.

She took a moment to adjust to the new situation before she responded. "I'm doing well Blaise….um this is my friend Luna Lovegood, Luna, Blaise Zabini. He went to Hogwarts with us."

"Yes I remember Ms. Lovegood. How are you these days? I vaguely remember your father owning a newsletter, how is that going?" He asked, his attention completely on Luna now.

"It's going very well, we've never been this popular before. It's a lot of work running it with just my father and me. We never needed anyone else before, but I suppose that's what happens when the influence of evil has been vanquished and all there is left is good and truth." If Blaise was put off by Luna's response he didn't show it. "Yes I suppose you would be correct in that." He smilingly responded before turning back to Hermione. "What are your plans today Granger? I was wondering if I could speak to you about Draco. I haven't seen the surly goat lately and was wondering if you had." At the mention of Draco's name she turned to look at Luna. No one knew she was on speaking terms with Draco Malfoy and she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know.

Luna simply smiled back at Hermione and didn't comment. "Actually no I haven't heard from him lately either." Happening to check the time she realized she would soon be late if she didn't hurry. "Oh no. I'm sorry but I really must be going. Let me know if you can meet up later Luna, goodbye Blaise." She said hurrying out of the shop and Apparating away. Once back to her office at the Ministry Hermione sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. Draco would still be in Healer training for another hour or so, so she decided to address it to the manor instead. She quickly scribbled a note to him and exited the work room to drop it off with one of the Ministry owls.

She finished out the rest of her day with a raging of emotions all going off at once. She was anxious and excited and also fearful. She didn't want it to get back to Harry and Ron that she'd been seen with Blaise Zabini. She wasn't sure how they would respond to the news nor did she want to find out. She'd experienced enough dramatics for a life time. Luna sent a notice while she was packing up to leave for the day, informing her that she wouldn't be available today but that she would visit the cottage tomorrow. As it was a day off for Hermione she responded back with the address and continued gathering her things. She was one of the last ones to leave and she was exhausted, she wanted to know if Draco responded to her letter or not. If not she would just floo over to the manor and see for herself that he was alright.

Hermione apparated to the cottage and had begun the task of getting into more comfortable clothing when she heard a rapping at the door. At first she wasn't sure she'd actually heard it but then it began again very clearly. She knew it couldn't be a lost muggle as they would never be able to find the place. She didn't think it could be a wizard either as there weren't many who the wards allowed in. Going to the front room she tried to look through the glass panel to see who it was. As it was very dark there was little she could see, slowly opening the door she was met with the face of Draco Malfoy. "Hi, I thought you'd appreciate a response delivered in person so here I am." He said shyly. With the changing of the seasons it was very cold outside, a sudden breeze reminded them both of the coming winter months. "Oh well come in, come in" she said moving to the side to give him room to enter.

"Are you alright? I know I've been busy and so are you but you could have at least checked in once in a while you know. Even Blaise is worried about you." She fumed

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" He questioned. "Yes Draco, Blaise Zabini. I ran into him today in Diagon Alley, he asked about you." He seemed to think on this for a little before responding. "Well I'm fine. I didn't want to disturb you and I've been trying to stay focused. There are now only three attending the training now so I've been a little preoccupied with making sure I get through." She could understand that, only two would become Healers and now there were three. One of them had to be Draco, she knew how badly he needed this. "Oh, I see well don't worry. As long as you stick to your studying before long I'll have to address you as Healer Malfoy." He smiled at her praise which made her in turn smile. "Thanks….well there is another reason I've been unavailable….I'm sure you remember the day……well my father comes home tomorrow and my mother has been making everything unbearable…..I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…."

She did remember the day but could never find the prefect moment to mention what she'd heard his mother say. His father was coming home, he'd be back in his posh manor tomorrow. She wanted to be angry about it but couldn't find the energy to do so. "Well your mother must be very thrilled about that. I know how much she values family and now you'll all be together again." She said with a small smile. They both avoided eye contact with each other before she spoke again, "think nothing of it Draco, I'm fine. Your father is coming home and that's good news. It goes without speaking that I won't be visiting you at the manor anymore though."

"Yes I figured that would be your response so I thought we could instead study here…..if you'd like that is." He quietly said. She couldn't believe the same person before her was the same boy who relentlessly called her names and tormented her friends for years. "Actually that works great for me….here give me a moment and we can start now. I can tell you about working at the Ministry as well."


	21. Chapter 21

The days turned to weeks and the once cool light weather was now frigid and cold. Draco was now onto his last week of Healer training and he couldn't be happier for it. The process had been very long and extremely strenuous. He wasn't sure what his standing in the class was, but he knew better then to relax just yet; there were still two others outside himself attending the class. He wanted this so much he could taste it, but he refused to allow himself to believe he would succeed. After all the bad he'd done he didn't think the universe would allow him a success.

He and Hermione now had a routine, because they were both very busy they were unable to meet everyday as they once had, but twice a week they got together. She would make sure he was still on track and make any adjustments to his study schedule needed and he would offer her advice on any case she'd been assigned to or to the bill she was secretly attempting to submit for house elves. He didn't believe in her cause but he enjoyed the passionate arguments that would erupt from her when he made a comment against rights for the small beings. He understood politics; his whole life he'd been bred for the like. You needed to be sneaky and extremely cunning if you wanted things to move in your favor. Hermione believed in a fair fight and justice; he would routinely inform her that no matter who was in put charge of the Ministry or how noble they claimed to be the system would always be corrupt.

They hadn't met at the Manor since his father's release from Azkaban…..his father. He hadn't seen much of the man since the night he'd come home. His mother had gone to the Ministry to retrieve him one morning and hadn't returned for several hours. It was well after midnight when Grub suddenly woke him from his sleep and alerted him that his mother and father had finally returned and were retiring for the evening. It had been another two full days before he saw either of his parents.

He had been sitting in the morning room eating breakfast when his father entered the room. Both gentlemen stopped and stared at each other, neither speaking a word. The air in the room seemed to grow stagnant. Having enough of the silence Draco cleared his throat and greeted the man who'd been his idol for most of his life. "Good Morning Father" he spoke softly. His father, finally shaken from his stunned expression nodded in Draco's direction and continued on his way, never saying a word. In truth his father didn't speak to any of the other residents of the manor outside of his mother.

This caused a great uneasiness within Draco that he'd still been unable to shake. His father always had a word for him and always preferred his son's presence above all others. Now the older man seemed to move in the same manor as a ghost would. He didn't maintain eye contact with Draco nor did he invite conversation with him. Draco had been aware that his father would once again return from Azkaban changed but he didn't think his father would shut him out. He lay awake many a night wondering about the stranger now occupying his home.

He would toss and turn in his sleep thinking about his father until the next day when he would wake and begin his day. His father wasn't the only thing on his mind these days. A girl with wild brown hair was also taking up a great deal of space in his thoughts. Draco had been given the great fortune of tasting the small thing once and that was all it took. That was all that was needed for him to now build a yearning for her. She'd told him that she wanted to build a life with that idiot Weasley; at the time he'd agreed to respect her decision but on the inside he'd been screaming in frustration.

Sure he understood why she would want to choose a sure thing over a wild card. The Weasley had always been a constant in her life, the only consistency Draco had shown her were the never ending taunts and cruel names he'd thrown her way whenever they'd come across one another. He hated and lived for the moments when they could see each other. She smiled and laughed more now, he didn't think he would ever find anything that he enjoyed more then hearing her laugh at something he'd said. Yawning Draco turned his head to the side and looked at the antique clock sitting on the side table next to his bed. Ten sixteen was the current time, Draco at this time was usually still studying and preparing for his exam at the end of the week, but in this moment he was not.

Because this was his final week of Healer Training before it was announced who would be earning the tile of Healer, Draco knew he should be spending every minute of his free time buried behind a book but books reminded him of the very thing he was trying to push from his mind. Due to all the time he'd now spent in her presence Draco discovered that Hermione's complexion was not as clear as he'd once thought. Sprayed across her nose and cheeks were an array of freckles that Draco found adorable. She also had the softest skin that Draco had ever come across in his life, he would regularly find a reason to brush against her hand. Or he would push her insane hair out of her face giving her the excuse that her hair was muffling her speech and he was having trouble hearing her.

Each time she would shy away and smile a small smile while avoiding his gaze. He knew he wasn't being fair to her but he couldn't help himself. She brought out something good and pure within him. He would have felt a lot more guilt for his actions had he not noticed her returning his affections. She now seemed to seek out his presence. She once made sure to sit as far from him as humanly possible, but now she would sit right next to him and lean over, reading whatever he'd been going over that day. She'd laugh out loud and grasp his arm whenever he said something in jest.

He'd also begun to notice other things about Hermione that he desperately tried to hide from her. She was rather fit and he liked watching her from behind. Laying flat on his bed Draco looked up at the ceiling and pictured Hermione's soft frame. She never wore anything that shaped her body but Draco could tell that beneath her wool jumpers was a body that he would definitely love to explore. Running his hand down his bare chest Draco tried to imagine what she kept hidden behind her clothes.

His hand slipped lower until it found its destination. He thought of her sultry laughter and the shy expression that would come over her face when he stared too long. He thought of her sitting on her knees and excitingly retelling him a story of something that happened at the Ministry. The more he thought of her the more he pumped his now solid member. He shut his eyes tightly and recalled the night she'd fallen asleep in his bed. He remember the deep moan that slipped from her when he'd thrusted himself into her pelvic area.

He tightened his grip and increased his pace. She bit her bottom lip in an unknowingly seductive way when she was deep in thought. She arched her back when she stretched which caused her full bust to appear bigger and rounder. Imagining these things now caused Draco to slip over the edge, he couldn't take the overwhelming feeling that was beginning to flood his body. Stroking faster and faster Draco continued until he grunted with satisfaction. Forcing himself up he retrieved his discarded shirt and lazily cleaned himself up and dropped back down. Breathing heavily he smiled to himself and allowed the euphoric feeling to lull him to sleep.

Draco was having an awful morning. Not only had he woken up late but his mother had cornered him and tried to discuss his father. He'd had to brush her off which he felt guilty for. Today was not the day for things to start out wrong for him. Madam Brassworth would be announcing who had successfully completed Healer Training and who would be claiming the title. He'd also planned to see Hermione today as well and after his very inappropriate night he wasn't sure how the interaction would be going. Draco skidded down the empty corridor clipping his shoulder on a nearby wall. Trying to rub the pain away Draco walked into the classroom where the blond girl and the annoying squatty wizard were both waiting.

They both turned to look at him disgustingly when he entered the room. Once Draco had taken his usual seat at the back of the room they both turned away from him. Not a moment later had he sat down did Madam Brassworth enter the classroom. "Good Morning, Good Morning everyone" She cheerfully announced. "As you are all aware, today will be a lot different then any other day that we've had. You will each begin your final exam, unlike previously this will be an entirely written examination. Once you have completed the examination you will be interviewed separately and given a letter that you will be unable to open until you are no longer on St. Mungo's grounds." She paused and looked around at her remaining students sadly, "for two of you the letter will contain a schedule and a department that you will be assigned to. For the third it will be a rejection. I must say I am proud of each of you. This program is difficult given the proper time to learn the things you have all learn in such a short amount of time. For the one who does not become a Healer do not be discouraged, you have done great things as well. Find your path if this one shall end."

Madam Brassworth nodded once and and on each desk appeared a blank piece of parchment and a quill. Once Draco picked up the quill the parchment paper began to fill with words, Draco stared at the letters and began to fill in answers. Several hours later Draco put the quill down and the parchment vanished from his desk. He looked up and noticed that he'd completed his exam first. Before he had a moment to ponder this a hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned his head. He came face to face with a surly looking older woman covered in wrinkles. "This way Mr. Malfoy." The woman voice shook as she spoke, looking back at Madam Brassworth who smiled reassuringly at him Draco stood from his seat and followed the woman out of the room. She led him to dark empty room where Healer Tibbs and a flame haired woman were seated. The older woman who led him to the room took her seat next to Healer Tibbs and Draco took the empty chair across from them.

"Mr. Malfoy good evening, we will each ask you a single question. Your answer to this question and your examination results will determine rather or not you become a Healer. I implore you to think very throughly before you answer each question." Said the flame haired woman, she asked her question first. "What would you do if you do not become a Healer." Draco hadn't considered this option, for twelve weeks he'd only thought of becoming a Healer. He was so close but what would he do if it did not work out. Unsure of what the correct response was he thought to answer truthfully. "I have no idea what I would do honestly. All I know is I need to make amends, I done so much that I now regret and I need to make up for those past mistakes."

The woman nodded once, the much older woman spoke up next. "Mr. Malfoy Magic can cure many things but one thing and that is death. How would you deal with such a thing if you have learned it is your fault?" Easy question he thought. Death had unfortunately been a constant in his life now and a lot of things had by association been his fault. "I have learned to accept it. As I stated I want to make amends, I want to save people but death is not a thing we can avoid." She looked away after his response and Draco began to grow nervous, he wasn't sure if that was the correct way to respond. Finally Healer Tibbs gave him a hard look before he spoke, "Why do you want to become a Healer?" Draco responded before he could think "I want save people, I spent so much time standing by and watching others suffer. I've been given a second chance and I want to use it."

No one said a word after he'd given his final answer. Suddenly a white envelope appeared in his hand, Draco looked down nervously and then back up at the small group. "You May leave Mr. Malfoy" Healer Tibbs gruffly instructed. Draco immediately stood from the chair and left the room. Madam Brassworth informed them that they wouldn't be able to open the letter until they were no longer on the grounds but he wanted to know now. He turned the letter over and attempted to open the letter but it wouldn't budge. He tried a few more time before giving up and walking towards the exit. Once outdoors he shut his eyes and pictured the place he wanted to go. He felt the change in scenery, no longer did he hear the loud sounds of the capital. Opening his eyes he found himself at the dwelling of Hermione Granger. She wouldn't be home for another hour so he would need to wait.

The once green grass was covered with clear white snow. Draco had to cast several warming spells before he heard Hermione arrive. Pounding on the door until she angrily yanked it open. "What do you think you're doing!" She shouted. He pushed past her and threw the letter down on the table in the middle of the room. Her expression softened as she approached him. "Is that……" he nodded before she could finish. "Are you going to read it?" She asked. He couldn't find his voice in this moment but Hermione could tell what he meant. She picked up the letter and proceeded to tear the letter open. She scanned the letter quickly and shrieked loudly. Draco took several steps back and stared at her. "You did it," she yelled as she threw her arms around him. "Draco you did it, you're a Healer!"


	22. Chapter 22

She couldn't remember a time being as happy as she was in this moment. She felt as if she herself had accomplished some monumental task and was now reaping the rewards. Her arms were tightly encased around Draco, whose masculine form was finally beginning to awaken from its momentarily shocked expression; and was now beginning to return her embrace. "I knew you could do it," she whispered in his ear. She couldn't keep the glee from her statement as she squealed with excitement. "I'm so happy for you!"

His arms began to squeeze her ribs as he tightened his hold around her, her chest began to vibrate from the laughter he produced. "Well I'm glad at least one of us believed in my ability, because I must say I had my doubts." She could feel his smile widen against her hair, which was currently attempting to release itself from the bonds she'd forced it into this morning in an attempt to recreate the stylish bun she'd seen Ginny do numerous times before. She pulled back from her position around his neck and smiled up at him. "Never a doubt in my mind Malfoy and you should know I'm usually right situations like this." He smiled down at her endearingly but didn't seem to have a response.

The atmosphere around the two shifted as they continued to gazed at each other. She knew the correct action would be to put distance between them and pretend the moment hadn't occurred but she couldn't bring herself to look away from eyes that held so much. The shy smile that currently covered his face was the most genuine and sincere that she'd ever seen his face hold. She felt safe within his embrace, the same boy who she'd violently lashed out at in third year was now making her feel cherished and all he'd done was look at her. She wanted to allow herself to fall into the moment but knew she couldn't, she was just started to get her life back on track and that didn't include cultivating romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy.

She cleared her throat and took two wide steps back, giving them both the space they needed. Wanting to ignore the obvious moment that still lingered between them she looked down at the letter still gripped in her hands and continued to read its contents. "It says you're going to be assigned to the memory ward…"she spoke out loud as she read the line. "hmm…..I'm not sure you'll have much exposure to incoming patients in that area of the hospital."

"Yeah I figured if I got the position they'd force me in the area with the least amount of patient traffic, people would rather suffer then have a Death Eater help them." She looked up from the letter and frowned at his response.

In all the time they'd spent together he never talked about being a Death Eater, it was one of those forbidden topics that they both silently agreed to never bring up but now he had and she wasn't sure what to do with it. "Ex Death Eater you mean, I don't think you'd be here with me now if you were still a Death Eater." She said trying to make light of a serious subject. He furrowed his brow at her and took a step towards her to close the gap between them. She watched as he reached down and began to undo the buttons of his sleeve. He didn't remove his eyes from hers and he rolled the black sleeve up to reveal his pale arm.

"I've wanted to show you this since the beginning but I was afraid of how you'd react. The thing is I need you to see it, I need you to see how much I despise it, see how much I wish I could take it all back, how I wish I could go back and do the right thing." He spoke softly as he finally raised enough of the cloth to reveal the mark that claimed the lives of thousands. She gazed wide eyed at the black serpent that looped and wrapped itself around the skull of a dead man. She felt nauseous and lightheaded, she wanted to be angry at all the pain that had been caused because of the mark covering Draco's forearm but instead she felt fear.

The shapes and colours of the room began to swirl together as she began losing her footing as well as her focus. She felt the solid arms of Draco grasp her shoulders when she felt herself falling backwards. "It's ok, I got you." He led her to the couch and they both took a seat. She took in several deep steadying breaths to calm herself. Her last memories of the mark had not been the most pleasant and she was still working to steal herself against the power the mark, the name, the history still had over her. She could feel Draco's concerned eyes watching her closely. "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked worryingly, "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just didn't want to hide it from you anymore."

"Why?" She asked still trying to slow her racing heart. He took the hand nearest to him in his instead of answering right away. He slowly began tracing the length of each of her finger before he sighed and looked back up at her. "I know you know the answer to that so I won't bother answering why but how about you and I play a game. A secret for a secret so to speak, I give you a secret I planned to take to the grave in exchange for one of yours." She opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't think his "game" was a good idea when he cut her off. "I promise what I reveal to you will be worth it. I promise to keep your secrets the same way I know you'll keep mine."

He watched her steadily, she could see vulnerability behind his gaze and knew she could trust him. When he'd said she knew why he wanted to show her his Dark Mark he'd been right. She did know she just didn't know what to do with with it. She had Ron, the boy she'd been in love with since she was fifteen. And for the first time in a long time she knew he wanted her in the same way she wanted him, she knew he wanted the same thing she wanted…..or at least thought she wanted. Ron was a sure thing but Draco looked at her with an intensity she hadn't known existed.

The boy who'd been cruel to her for a very large part of her childhood wanted to show her the man behind the façade. He wanted to show her his truth and like Eve with the serpent she couldn't help but want a bite of the forbidden fruit. Slowly releasing her hand from his grip she pushed the sleeve if her jumper up so that he was able to see the craving placed on her by the woman he called Aunt. He stared at the scar on her arm with a forlorn expression marring his features as he took in her scar she took in his mark. She hadn't what war did to those who called themselves survivors.

For a long moment neither spoke a word. " Before I'd dream of that night everyday. I'd shut my eyes even if it was just for a moment and I'd hear her laugh, I'd hear her yell and then I'd hear my own scream" She shut her eyes as she forced herself to continue. "She terrified me even more in my dreams then she did in life but the thing I feared most about those dreams was you, you and your strange eyes. You never looked away even though I could tell you wanted to, you stayed your eyes locked onto mine as I lay on that floor in more pain then I'd ever been in life." She shut her eyes as she finished telling her secret, she concentrated hard on not allowing the tears that wanted to fall free.

"It goes without saying that I regret that day more then anything I have it ever will. That's not my secret neither is the fact that I was too scared to even attempt to save you from the pain you were in. No my secret is that even if I had wanted to intervene I wouldn't have been able to do so. My mother spelled me to remain unmoving. I tried and fought with everything I had to break free but my mother is a very skilled lady. I wanted to save you Hermione and without the intervention of my mother I would have." She looked at him with the same shocked expression she had when he'd shown her his mark. His mother? Judging by the serious expression on his face she knew he spoke the truth. But what did that mean?


	23. Chapter 23

Sighing loudly the hair covering Draco's eyes shifted from his exhale. "Another exciting day at the office." He stated out-loud to himself. He'd been employed at St. Mungo's for a full two weeks now and he hadn't been assigned a single case. He knew given his past criminal activity he wouldn't be the first up for dealing with the general public; but he did assume that given the still fragile state of the Wizarding world and the fact that Healers were few and far between he would be given something. Initially he'd tried to make himself useful. Wandering the corridors of the hospital and into other departments trying to offer his assistance to the other Healers whenever he saw an opportunity, but each encounter ended the same. They would each scornfully decline any help or opinion he had and continue on their merry way as if he hadn't impeded on whatever blissful moment they had been having prior.

He wasn't asking for much, he just wanted to help. He would never be Hermione but he was rather skilled at potion making and wand work and he knew if given the opportunity he would prove all the naysayers wrong. Too bad the chance would never present itself as there were very few who worked in the memory ward due to the unfortunate fact that if a patient was sent to this department they were already beyond healing. Leaning back in his chair he thought back to his conversation with Hermione weeks prior. He smiled to himself as he thought about the progress they'd made in their friendship from a single afternoon.

When he'd informed her that his mother had silently spelled him to remain still when she'd been tortured she reasonably been confused by the confession. She'd stared at him wide eyed and dumbfounded waiting for a explanation. One that he hadn't wanted to give but knew it was needed or there would forever be a cloud of distrust between them. He recalled putting distance between them and moving to sit on the sofa in the center of the room. He'd placed his hands in his lap and looked up at her, she turned her head on its side and continued to watch him for a moment longer before she took her seat next to him. She turned so that she was facing him and crossed both legs underneath her, waiting for him to continue.

Running his hands through his white blond hair in the same way he'd done that day he recalled the conversation. "I hated you for a very long time you know or a least I thought I hated you. You were- are loads smarter then me," sitting back he turned to smile in her direction before continuing, "and this might surprise you but up until the moment that I meant you I've always been the smartest. I've always been the best; it comes with having money. You have access to the best of things giving you an advantage over everyone else. And then I meant you, and I began questioning myself and what I'd known. I didn't like it so naturally I disliked you and then I made the horrifying discovery that you'd latched yourself to the disastrous duo known as your best friends." He paused the memory as he recalled the way she'd laughed at his terrible joke at the expense of her friends as he knew she would. He smiled to himself, he didn't think he would find a thing in the world he would enjoy more then the sound of her laughter.

Forcing himself back to that moment in her cottage he heard his words as if he were speaking them again. "I remember the day the snatchers brought you to the manor. I was terrified…..I tried you have to believe me when I say this, I didn't want to let them know I knew it was you. I've lied so much but in that moment I couldn't think of a lie that they would believe. A lie that would save you….and then Bellatrix saw the sword. I could tell she was afraid. I didn't know her very well and honestly the only expression I can clearly recall from her was blind insanity…..but fear, fear the same for everyone and I could tell she was deadly afraid. When she decided she would question you I knew in that moment that the hate I thought I felt for you was misplaced. From the moment I met my dearly departed Aunt Bellatrix she frightened me but when I saw what she was doing to you I didn't think of that. I just wanted to stop it to help you but I couldn't……I hope you believe me."

She didn't speak while he recounted that day at the manor. She waited patiently for him to finish his tale, something he didn't think she was capable of doing. Once he finished he could tell her mind was working as she absorbed his words. "I do believe you Draco, I really do but I'm still a little confused. Why did your mother spell you? What reason did she have to think that you would attempt to save me?" The question was fair but he wasn't prepared to reveal all his secrets just yet. "Mother's intuition I suppose. I complained about you often enough. She most likely could tell that I didn't despise you as much as I'd let on, the woman is beyond perceptive." The response he'd given her hadn't been completely truthful and he could tell she hadn't believed him entirely but she didn't press the issue something he was glad of.

"Is that why you saved Fred?" She'd asked instead. The change in topic was most welcome and he was thrilled he wouldn't have to hide anything from her by discussing this. "I think I might have. Redemption and all that but truly it was all a blur, I just remember reacting. I was the closest to him and I could tell the wall was going to give...The next thing I know my wand is raised. I'm glad he's alright though and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm glad I was able to do one noble thing before the war ended. To prove that I'm not the coward everyone thinks I am"

She reached down and took his hand, "I don't think you're a coward. I did but not anymore and I'm glad you were the one to save Fred's life otherwise I would've missed the opportunity to really get to know you and I think I would've missed you even if I hadn't known the real you." She smiled genuinely up at him and he felt the overwhelming desire to lean in and claim her lips; similarly to the way he'd done that morning she accidentally stayed the night but he restrained himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Sitting back up he brought himself back to the present. Checking the large clock hanging on the wall he realized he still had several hours to go before he shift ended and he could go home. Getting up he decided he would stretch his legs and see if he could occupy his time by doing something close to the job he was hired to do.

Leaving his bare office he began wandering the hospital halls yet again hoping to land a case. He passed several closed rooms with names of permanent residents stamped in gold letters on plaques on the doors.

He stopped his stride as he passed a room with no name listed. There was a rule in the memory ward of St. Mungo's; closed doors were for residents, open doors were empty rooms. The room he'd just passed was closed meaning someone was residing in said room but there was no name listed as to who the room belonged to. Draco forever having a curious mind and all he backpedaling and stood before the closed door. Looking from his left and back to his right Draco made sure no one was near. He didn't know why he was acting so suspicious but he hated the looks he received whenever he passed by a group of fellow employees.

Opening the door he stepped inside the dark room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He shouted to the darkness, "My name is Healer Malfoy I'm new here. I was just popping in to say hello if anyone is here... which is seems no one is." Pushing the door wide so that the light from the hall could allow some to enter the darken room, Draco looked around once more. It definitely looked as if someone was occupying the room as there were two hospital bed adjacent to each other and a mess of candy wrappers and newspaper clipping littering the floor.

Draco took a few more steps further into the room and spun around once more before deciding it was actually empty and that it just hadn't been cleaned yet. Turning to exit he heard a rustling sound from behind him. Spinning once again he spotted what appeared to be a woman with long stringy hair wearing a robe that seemed too large for her frame. Lifting his wand his spoke to the darkness, "Lumos." The room was suddenly flooded with light and the woman came into clear view. Her hair was unbrushed and she had a dazed look on her face, behind her was a man who seemed to be using her a shield from unforeseen danger.

"Um hello, I'm Healer Malfoy." He said feeling rather stupid. He hadn't had the chance to use his new title and was feeling rather foolish to be doing so now. Neither seemed to be aware he was speaking to them but they seemed to be coming around to his presence as they began wandering the room unfocused. He could hear the older man muttering to himself but the words were too low for him to hear him clearly. "Um like I said I was just popping in to say hello since I'm new here." Both occupants of the room moved in silent ghostly confusion. Draco decided he would get nothing from them and that he best bet would be to leave them in peace. He turned to leave when he heard the woman speak. "Lovely hair, such lovely hair you have. My boy has lovely hair too. Do you know my boy?" She asked.

He stared at her too stunned to speak. He'd done enough research on memory charms to know that you could go from moments of seemingly clarity to back to confusion. "Um, I'm not sure I do. Did he go to Hogwarts? That's where I attended school what his name?" He asked. The woman stared at him before her attention was captured by an invisible force in the room. She didn't seem to be going to answer his question so Draco decided to continue on his way. Before he reached the door the woman spoke again. "Neville, my boy is Neville" she whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

"Granger, can you get me a copy of the original deeds for the marshlands? The one that is currently occupied by the Scotland Ogres?" "Sure thing, just give me one moment." Came Hermione's muffled reply. She'd spent majority of the day and the days prior running to and from the Archives room to fetch whatever document the other more experienced employees needed. The entire Being Department was buzzing with commotion, with the end of the war and the Wizarding community attempting to begin anew a need for new laws and regulations was in full swing. Handing the heavy stack of files over to the duo who requested it Hermione once again turned on her heel preparing to make another trip down to the Archive.

Sighing loudly, the strains of hair that had fallen from the updo she'd hastily placed them in this morning, jostled slightly from her frustrated breath. She hated playing assistant to everyone, but from what she'd observed in her few weeks employed for the Ministry, she knew she would never get her House Elf bill passed without the support of the Being Department, so she played the part. Unfortunately even the best of ideas went unheard if they were presented by someone unknown. Even Voldemort was useless without his followers. The whole of the Wizarding world overlooked house elves as nothing more then accessories. They had no feelings or right because they were property.

In Hogwarts she'd been naïve and assumed that when her fellow students were presented with hardcore facts that would be enough to sway their opinions on the creatures. She campaigned and creatures hundreds of flyers and buttons but no matter how much she fished she couldn't get a single bite. Even Harry and Ron's commitment to her cause was forced. As they were friends she'd guilted them into it supporting her. They begrudgingly agreed but made very little effort to recruits followers. She'd failed before she even started, but now would be different.

She would play the crowd, she'd be coy and sly in her approach. She'd do every and any little task requested of her. She would make herself available to all of them no matter how frustrating and exhausting she found it and then when she'd earned their trust she would begin to voice her concerns for the House Elves by sneakingly bringing it up in conversation. By forcing the others to feel what she felt. This was a new tactic for her, she preferred in your face confrontation but she could already tell that being combative would only creation animosity and she would never make a difference.

Entering the dusty old room Hermione was immediately assaulted by the overwhelming stench of stale paper. Initially the scent had reminded her of the Hogwarts library but after making dozens of trips to this very room daily the memory was beginning to grow tainted and stale as the aroma waifing through the air. The first time she'd been down here she had been overwhelmed by the rows and rows of shelves. The room seemed to go on for miles with no end in sight. She'd gotten lost for an embarrassingly long amount of time before she figure out the filing system. Everything was organized by Being type then date of occurrence. You had to be careful of inter Being relations as well. If there was an incident involving two different types of Being you needed to be aware of which being initiated the contact otherwise you'd be searching the room for some time.

Locating what she'd come for Hermione re-exited the room for what she hoped would be the last time today. Taking her time she took in her surroundings. From her office to the Archive Room she needed to journey even deeper into the Ministry. Going several floors down into the ground, the further you went the quieter it seemed to get, even the ghost that wandered the halls seemed to avoid this area. Hermione found comfort in the silence that occupied the area. She could actually hear herself think, she could process a thought and dwell on it for longer then a few seconds at a time. The Ministry was forever lively with officials and officers constantly moving about and discussing new and interesting ideas.

At some point in her life she'd grown wary of all the noise. Draco had pulled her from a depressive darkness but she was still jumpy, she found herself mapping out the quickest way to the exits and running through her list of defensive spells in her head whenever she was presented to a new person. Her instincts seemed off, she couldn't seem to relax. On the outside she smiled and laughed at jokes appropriately but she was cautious and guarded. Maybe that was her sacrifice from participating in a war. She had been a child so she talked like a child, she thought like a child, she reasoned like a child. Her eyes her been forcibly pried open and now she talked and thought and reasoned like someone who seen one too many deaths.

There were many who would understand her new way of thinking but they all seemed to want to forget all that they had learned from the war. Even Fred who'd been so close to losing his life refused to speak of those moments. In one of Ginny's many letters she'd learned that the twins didn't visit the Burrow as often as their mother would like. She could honestly understand why. Molly dwelled on the final battle, it seemed she was reliving certain moment again and again. She made sure each and everyone one of her children understood the pain and loss caused by one man's madness. The Weasley all wanted to move on but their matriarch refused to let them, so they stayed away. Even Percy, who wanted desperately to regain favor within his family spoke often to his father but gave his mother the bare minimum of communication.

Sighing once again Hermione shook herself free from her current thoughts as reentered the Being Department's production floor. She handed the file to its requestee who mumbled a thank you in return and made her way back to her desk. As she sat down she noticed a letter sitting in her inbox. Harry frequently wrote her wanting to know how things at the Ministry were going and about her life in general. Picking the letter up from where it lay she smiled to herself. Harry had grown into such a worry wart since she'd come out of self imposed exile. She knew he was afraid over exposure would force her back into hiding.

Flipping the letter to its front she was met with the familiar and elegant gold lettering that Draco Malfoy favored. She paused and looked around the room. Afraid someone could tell from her expression who'd sent her the letter. The Malfoy name was poison within the Ministry. Checking her surroundings she realized no one in the room seemed to be paying her any attention. All seemed to be immersed within their own workings. Staring back down at the letter Hermione slowly peeled it open.

Meet me at the Manor. It's important

Draco

He'd never written her at the Ministry before but she could sense his urgency. Pulling out a spare piece of parchment Hermione quickly scribbled her reply and went in search of a messenger owl. She couldn't fathom what Draco could want but he wanted her to come to the Manor, a place she hadn't visited since his father's release. She felt uneasy at the turn of events but she would risk the anxiety.

Hermione slowly gathered her belongings at the end of her work day. Checking the large clock occupying the wall she saw the it was now entering midnight. She'd told Draco she would be arriving at the Manor rather later but she wasn't sure if he would appreciate her showing up this late. Knowing him he most likely wouldn't care just as long as she showed up. Taking a deep breath Hermione stood from her desk and began her short walk to the Apparation point. She'd been rehearsing what she would say to Draco's father in case she encounter him this evening. Even within her mind she couldn't force herself to be strong. She'd always been intimidated by the older Malfoy but now the very thought of him brought her back to that broke girl on his drawing room floor.

Taking another deep breath Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the room occupied by Draco Malfoy. Although she hadn't been there in a few weeks she could still picture his bedroom clearly. She immediately felt the pull of her body being shifted and stretched to a place beyond her. Once her stomach settled she reopened her eyes and found herself standing in a place she didn't think she would ever be again. "Have mercy Granger, I've been waiting for you for hours." Draco fussed at her. She could tell that he meant to be serious by his crossed arms but his expression was one of enduring. "Well excuse me Mr. Malfoy, how remiss of me to keep you waiting." She replied in jest, he smiled widely at her response.

She watched him stunned at his entire being transformed. She felt a tightening in her chest that seemed to press against her lungs causing her to experience shortness of breath. She quickly looked away, she didn't like the way she responded to him. It wasn't correct; clearly her throat loudly she refocused the conversation. "What was so urgent that you needed to send me a letter to the Ministry?" She watched at his face fell. He turned his back to her and walked over to the large bed in the center of the room. Taking a seat on its edge he looked back up at her with a sadness behind his eyes.

"I'm sure you know the story of Frank and Alice Longbottom right?" She slowly nodded her head at his question. From his grim expression she knew the subject of their conversation would be unpleasant. Walking over to him she sat opposite of him and watched his face as he continued. "My Aunt did that to them you're aware I'm sure. She did that and didn't give a damn about it afterwards……I met them today. They're lost and broken and I want to do something about it. I think I owe it to them." She slowly nodded her head but didn't make a response. What could she say. Neville's parents were beyond repair but she knew he was searching for redemption and if this was his path then she would help him.

"I'm not sure what can be done for them but I'm here for you." She spoke softly and grasped his hand. He'd been looking off into the distance but when there hands connected he looked up at her. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, with his pale skin they were forever shining. She watched as his free hand reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his embrace and shut her eyes. She couldn't understand how she felt safe with the boy she once hated but she did even if it was wrong. Reopening her eyes she smile genuinely up at him. "I guess its going to be a long night. I'll take the bed then."


	25. Chapter 25

"Maybe we're thinking about this all wrong. Nothing that we've come across has been able to help us so maybe we switch tactics." Hermione said as she dropped herself down onto the arm chair across from Draco. "There isn't a single case of someone being able to successfully reverse the effects of the Cruicatus curse using a potion or a memory charm. I'm beginning to think this is hopeless." She sighed rather loudly. "I didn't think I'd ever live to see the day The Hermione Granger was faced with a challenge she couldn't overcome." Draco looked up from the passage he'd been reading and smiled in Hermione's direction. For the pass three weeks they had been researching a way to cure someone's mind from the insanity caused by prolonged exposure to the Cruicatus curse. Draco knew his skill with potions and Hermione's with everything imaginable they would be able to come up with something that would bring the Longbottoms back to the land of the sane and rational thinking.

The night he'd informed Hermione of his plan to save them they'd spend hours brainstorming the best way to approach the issue. It had been taken a few days before either one of them had a clear path on proceeding. Hermione suggested they use a modified memory charm to block off the memory of the curse until either patient was mentally able to process them. At the time it seemed like a good idea but after further research they soon realized memory charms were dodgy at best. Not only was it near impossible to block certain memories from the brain but extended exposure to a memory charm could cause irreversible damage to the frontal lobe. And then you couldn't guarantee restored sanity afterwards.

They moved on from that idea quickly afterwards. Still working from the memory angle Draco suggested instead of trying to charm the mind, create a potion that would block it. A potion that would need to be administered daily until the patient was once again of sound mind and then slowly wean them from it. Hermione has been reluctance to accept this as a potion with properties to cloud the mind would require ingredients with addictive after effects; but after both arguing their cases extensively Hermione finally conceded once Draco reminded her they didn't have anything better and they began anew. As luck would have it neither were assigned to anything from their perspective employers and with Hermione still being an errand girl and Draco being avoided at all cost that left them with a lot of free time.

Sighing as well Draco sat back fully in the cushioned chair, having finally given up on the book he'd been reading as it offered him no new information. "I can't think in here." He said running both hands down the length of his face, "How about we take a break and come back to this?" Smiling back at him Draco watched as Hermione leaned forward. "That actually sounds like a brilliant idea, what'd you have in mind?" Draco opened his mouth to suggest something but quickly shut it. He had an easy comradeship with Hermione, so easy he found at times he forgot about their past, he forgot about the things they both knew and had seen.

Quickly closing his expression off Draco thought of things they could do that wouldn't draw attention. They'd never gone anywhere together, there were reasons for that yes, but it left them limited on things they could actually do together. He didn't want to cause Hermione any unnecessary stress by inviting her out to a public place giving the public's response to him and his name. Looking away Draco tried to come up with things that would occupy them both. "What are you thinking Draco?" Turning back to glance at the girl sitting across from him Draco couldn't stop the smile that began to form on his face.

"I feel like I can be vulnerable with you, like I can tell you about all my broken and fallen moments and you'll never look at me with pity or shame. I hope you feel that way about me." Hermione said shyly, her embarrassment beginning to colour her face. He did feel that way; she thought he had pulled her from the darkness when no ones else seemed able to but she'd pulled him free too. She brought him back to the light, she gave him hope that things would work themselves out. "It looks like you have something on your mind. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but it looks like you could use someone to listen and I'm available."

Shaking his head he laughed at her tenacity. "It's no big secret really. I feel we really could use a break from all this, there just aren't a lot of things you and I can do together it seems without causing a scene." "What would you like to do?" She asked abruptly. Thrown off but her enthusiasm Draco was stumped. "Um I hadn't given it too much thought. We could wander around the manor for a bit or…..something else" his voice faltered before he could finish his statement. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable being around me." He added. He didn't want her to think that his lackluster response was because he was unwilling to be seen with her when in actuality it was quite the opposite.

"We could go to Diagon Alley if you like, just wander around for a bit. I haven't been anywhere besides work, home or here, I think I'd like to explore the world again……if you're up to it that is." Hermione said coming to her feet and walking over to the large window behind him. "You know I've gone back and forth about planning a day just doing nothing and inviting you along, but the moment I allow myself to get excited about it I remember that that doesn't sound like me at all does it? I mean really, doing nothing? Nothing at all. It sounds so appealing to me now; I could reach out to one of my friends but then they'd start to worry if I told them I just wanted to sit back and observe life and not make a single insignificant sound and I'd rather they didn't do that, they've worried about me enough. Its just I feel different now, I still feel determined and driven to learn everything I possibly can but I also want to sit back and watch the world move." Turning back to face him she smiled once again in his direction. "The only person I can think who would understand is you. You do understand don't you?"

Draco could tell the Hermione seemed apprehensive about what his answer would be. Instead of telling her that he did understand, that after seeing so much pain and suffering all you he really wanted to do was observe others in their happiness; in their blissful ignorance. Draco took his time approaching Hermione in the same way you would when coaxing a child from their hiding place. Each step was deliberate and controlled. He'd spend so many years hating a girl who understood his mind better then those around him.

Standing face to face with Hermione Granger he reached for her hair. She'd taken to pulling her hair back in these tight confined updos he preferred it free and wild. The way she'd always worn it in his memory of her. He thought it would be coarse and scratchy but it was soft and silky, he remembered the night she'd fallen asleep next to him. The one night he'd been able to hold her. He body warm and pressed against his, he'd give up the world just to experience that again. Leaning forward he dropped his forehead onto hers. "I understand tremendously."

They'd been sitting outside of the little desert shop for a little over an hour. Neither speaking just sitting in blissful silence. Hermione seemed at ease but Draco was on high alert. Most schools were off for Christmas break so Diagon Alley was buzzing with foot traffic. For once in his life Draco hated his Malfoy white blond hair, it made him very noticeable. There were large groups of people pointing and staring at him and Hermione. Hermione told him he was being paranoid but he'd clearly heard her name as well as his from the passerby's. He wanted to ignore them the way Hermione was effortlessly doing but he couldn't.

She didn't seemed bothered by the obvious disgruntled groups of people displeased by her being in his presence but he could tell she was forcing her happinesses. Wanting to end his discomfort Draco opened his mouth to suggest they end their little day trip but before the sentence could form in his mind Hermione reached over and placed her hand over his. "Relax Draco, you're making me nervous." She said smilingly. "Let them talk who cares what they say. I'm happy with you right now in this moment. Are you?" He couldn't think of a stupider question. Reaching over he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. Once they were close enough he closed the gap separating the two of them.

Unlike the last time he was better prepared for the flame that engulfed his entire being. Their lips moved in unison, every stroke of his tongue caused a small gasp to slip from Hermione. The sound went straight to his lower region causing an immediate awakening. Pulling back Hermione laughed nervously. "Stop that." If she meant the statement to be spoken in seriousness she failed miserably. "Then stop looking at me like that." He responded back, when she told him she and the Weasley were meant to be he'd been disheartened but everyday they spent together gave him hope. "I'm sorry that wasn't ok and I apologize," he spoke softly his hand rubbing her cheek softly "you've made it clear where you stand with the Weasley king but I'm determined to change your mind." She stared at him wide eyed and stunned for a short moment before her brow furrowed. "That's it Draco, we change their mind. Don't you see that's it!"


	26. Chapter 26

My sincere apologies for the delay on producing this chapter, I hope I am forgiven...please enjoy. Side note if anyone thinks Draco is a little too kind and gentle and unlike the book wait for the next one, I promise he'll seem a little more familiar

* * *

Books began rapidly flying from the shelves in the Malfoy library. Each one landing neatly in a pile near Hermione's focused form. She quickly scanned each passage whenever a new book appeared before her; looking for the specific mentioning. At lunch Draco had unknowingly given her a brilliant idea, she just needed confirmation that it was even a possibility. Not finding anything useful in the current one she'd been reading she closed the leather binding put it to the side. Leaning forward, she attempted to reach for a different manuscript when a large black book dropped itself onto her crossed legs, the sudden weight bringing her back to the present and out of her wondering mind.

"Oh" she whispered out loud to herself. Straightening her hunched back she took in her surroundings. Draco was still occupying the space by the door where she'd left him thirty minutes prior and was currently watching her with a combined look of confusion and awe. "Mind filling me in in what you're looking for?" He asked, finally taking his first steps into the large room. Throwing her head back she groaned loudly, "you wouldn't happen to have some deep understanding of how wards work would you?"

"Um," he responded scratching his head and causing his shaggy hair to become jostled, "I'd have to look into it a bit more but, the overall concept is to keep those unwanted out by using concealment...are wards helpful to the Longbottoms?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the floor. Turning to face him she felt her excitement rising anew. She and Draco were liked minded individuals, she would only need to provide him with a few key words he would be able to pick up on her train of thought. She didn't need to dumb herself down just to make sure he was on the same page as she, she could speak plainly and openly with him and without reserve. Gripping his arm tightly she opened her mouth to explain but paused when felt a slight sting of guilt at being so comfortable around her once enemy; she knew one or two of her friends who would not be pleased with the new development.

Shaking the feeling free from present thought she tried again. "I think they might be. It's rather difficult to find the original working of the wards charm but I think understanding that could help us. Now think, what happens when a muggle happens upon an a Wizarding area hidden by a ward."

"They are suddenly reminded of needing to be elsewhere." He responded, "EXACTLY!" she squealed "we change their minds. The wards create an urge to leave the area. An idea is put into the muggle's mind, the urgency to leave whatever area they happened upon and be elsewhere...don't you see?"

Still gripping Draco's arm Hermione watched as realization washed over Draco contorted his expression to one the matched her own. She watched as he brought both hands up to incase either side of her face. Laughing loudly he shook her slightly, "you're absolutely brilliant!" Pulling her closer she watched as grey eyes shut and she felt a tug on her bottom lip. His mouth engulfed her own, his familiar tongue explored the length of hers. Stroking and sucking until a cloud began to form in her mind.

She threw her arms around Draco in an attempt to bring him closer. Craving, needing, thriving on every stroke of his bold tongue. Draco's hands moved downward from her head to the buttons restraining her blouse. She could feel each one being freed allowing the coolness of his steady hands to graze against the softness of her chest. With a quickness the top was disgarded and she felt Draco move to remove her bra.

" _Wait,"_ A voice in her head shouted loudly. She immediately saw flashes of Ron in her mind, moments they'd shared; things they'd gone and worked through together. She wanted this moment with the man in front of her but not in this way. She wanted to be free to take what was being offered to her; so she pulled away. "Stop," she panted " I can't do this...I...Ron...I can't"

Moving back she put distance between herself and Draco; grey met brown as both their chest heaved. Neither responded or moved from the panic positions they'd taken. They both silently watched the other before Hermione thought to cover herself. Locating her crisp top she put both arms through and relooped the buttons through the small slits. "I'm sorry I just can't." She started before Draco put up a long pale hand to silence her.

"Please don't worry about it. I understand, truly I do. I don't like it but I want you to see a better me so I promise from here on out I will behave." He said smilingly causing her to smile in return. "Alright come on now, get over here and let's see if we can find out wards plant ideas in muggles mind and somehow recreate that." Crawling back over to where Draco sat she pulled a random book from the pile she'd created earlier and began reading. She felt Draco's eyes on her causing her face to flush, before she could question his gawking he turned from her and began reading from a different book.

Hours passed and conversations flowed between the two of them with neither of them getting closer to finding the answers they both sought. The houseelf Draco had referred to as Grub entered the library at one point struggling to carry a large tray of food for the both of them. "The mistresses has instructed me to bring the master and his friend food for the evening." The plump elf squawked. Draco stood from his spot on the floor to assist the failing elf. "Grub why are you carrying the tray? Clearly it's too large for you on your own." Draco questioned as he sat the the tray down on a nearby table.

"I want the master to see that I am strong and helpful. Grub can do things too." The elf reasoned. Hermione watched as Draco shook his head and laughed at the elf's logic. "Grub you are definitely helpful to me and I thank you, please tell my mother good night for me." Grub seemingly please with Draco's response bowed lowly and exited the room. With his hand out Draco approached her, "we aren't getting anywhere with the books it seems so let's take a break ok?" Nodding her head in agreement Hermione placed her hand in his and let him pull her from the floor. With her hand still clasped in his he lead her to the table where a rather large feast was waiting.

"I assume your mother knows I'm here now...does that mean your father is aware as well?" She asked nervously, they'd never gone into great detail about either of his parents but she felt compelled to do so now. Loading up one of the two plates provided with food she watched as his relaxed face closed into a guarded expression. "I assume whatever my mother knows she has made my father aware as well...sorry I don't mean to be like that, but I honestly don't know. I've seen my father once since I was realized and that was the day he came home from Azkaban. I haven't seen him since. My mother keeps him locked away in West wing of the manor...not that he needs to be locked away or anything like it. He's broken and defeated at the moment and I think my mother is trying to slowly expose him to things he once knew, she's hopeful. But my father was exposed to that place twice, I can't imagine what he's going through right now and I don't want to."

Feeling awkward with where the conversation had now gone Hermione stared down at the food Draco placed before her. "Dont feel obligated to offer you condolences, I know what my mother and father put you through. Hell I know what I put you through. I know you want to talk about this but I hate that every conversation about either of them is a reminder to me about what a shit person I was to you." Feeling the need to defend her curiously Hermione shot her head upward. "No, that wasn't my intention at all. I feel like I could tell you everything and anything in the world. I want you to feel that way with me too. I'm not afraid of the sadness I feel when I talk about my parents being gone now and I want you not to be afraid of the shame. I can think about being tortured in this home and not shudder with fear and I want you to think about it and not become overwhelmed by guilt. I was us to be able to speak freely without being overcome by emotion."

"You're right. Of course you're right, rare is the moment when you're not...that's how we do it!" He shouted suddenly standing. "That's how we change their minds. It's not the memory itself that caused the insanity it's the emotion tied to those memories. The fear. We remove the fear surrounding those moments, we don't stop them from recalling them but we stop them from feeling overcome by fear." Pacing the room now Hermione watched as Draco began processing. "I think a potion would work? Yes! It would be more effective that way...but how to target a single memory?" Stopping he turned to face her, "any ideas?" He asked. In mock contemplation Hermione placed her hand on her check in thought, "well I might have one or two ideas that could help you."


End file.
